Hunter X Hunter - Grown up
by Cazark
Summary: The story is set in the very far future of The Hunter X Hunter world and is a sequel to HXH - The Shadow Hunter. It revolves around Killua and Daniel's (OC) family and their adventure into the endless hell's know as family. How will they juggle their secrets and their family.
1. Prologue

**Introduction**

This is a fast forward story that's a sequel to HXH - The Shadow Hunter. It's set 20 years into the future where everyone is grown up and has their own family.

**Paring**

Killua X Daniel (OC)

**Other Possible Characters**

Nathan D. Zoldyck (OC)

Zayden D. Zoldyck (OC)

Samara D. Zoldyck (OC)

Gon Freecss

Leorio Paladiknight

Kurapika

Silva Zoldyck

Zeno Zoldyck

Kikyo Zoldyck

Illumi Zoldyck

Kalluto Zoldyck

Alluka Zoldyck

* * *

Daniel lifts a finger "Ok hello my name is Daniel D. Zoldyck if you wondering what the D. in my name stands for its not Dragon it's my original surname Darkscryer. I just can't bothered saying Daniel Darkscryer Zoldyck it sound weird... so I took on Zoldyck which sounds cool and menacing. Also people usually assume I'm an assassin which is a plus and it suits me cause I have black hair and am a manipulator."

Daniel opens his hands "But enough about my name choice. I'm here to introduce you to my story. back when I was a wee little small and cute... apparently. I ventured alongside Gon, Kurapika and Leorio... and the sexy beast who has-"

Killua interrupts "I have a name you know... not just sexy beast or any other names you can come up with." Daniel chuckles "Well I know... but you can be a beast at times and you're are indeed sexy..."

Killua blushes "Shut up... I'm no beast!" Daniel smiles "So you're not going to deny the sexy remark... hmm?" Killua turns away as Daniel continues "Either way we got married eight years ago back when we were 26."

Killua nods "His still a pain in the arse from back then when he was 14. The only difference now our kids have the deal with him." Daniel nods "Nathan, Zayden and Samara. Nathan was named after my Father well one of them. It's just shortened so it doesn't sound old fashion... actually scratch that Nathaniel sounds so refined and delicate compared to Nathan. Killua named the others Zayden and Samara."

Killua looks pissed at Daniel "Because you wanted to name them Danlua and Kiliel. That would be embarrassing for them." Daniel chuckles "I know I have no sense of naming. Anyways I know what you're thinking how did two guys have kids well... there is a thing called adoptions... but no. Nathan and Zayden were born through the same process as I was but for some reason Killua survived the process unlike Nathaniel... and Samara... well that hurt like hell."

Killua chuckles "Back in Greed Island there is a card called Pregnancy Stones. As a joke he held onto one for 28 days. then nine months and he popped out Samara... it was brutal." Daniel frowns "The term brutal doesn't even compared to that. I didn't even think it was possible... but regardless I cherish her. And I now know Pregnancy Stones is no joke."

Daniel sighs as he remembers "Oh yeah we live on an island that we renovated we got lucky on our world trip when we went sailing together. The island isn't shown on any maps not only that using a bit of Nen we made sure it doesn't exist."

Killua interjects "You mean **you**, I had no say in the matter. You we're just like **Yep! This island is ours now.**" Daniel chuckles "I know but at least we don't have to have unwelcomed family get togethers... they are usually brutal a lot tamer compared to when we first got married."

Killua responds "Let's see Illumi tried to pin you to the wall when you proposed to me in front of my parents..." Daniel nods "Kikyo tried to burn me alive... oh and I got poisoned on our wedding night can't forget that."

Killua sighs "The only one that was ok with it was my sister Alluka. She thought it was cute..." Daniel interjects "She still thinks we're cute... well I think your cute I'm more manly!"

Killua looks pissed at Daniel as he glares back "Don't look at me like that you vampire, who hardly ages! You still look the same as when you were back then the only difference between then and now is your taller and slimmer. But you still have a rocking body."

Killua looks away "Be careful or I might suck your blood out!" Daniel frowns "You'll have to catch me first..." Killua appears grabbing Daniel instantly "I win!"

Daniel bear hugs Killua "Being fast is nothing to be proud of..." Killua frowns "Oi! Don't bend it around I caught you fair and square!" Daniel hugs Killua tighter "There's nothing fair about you being able to run faster than a bullet!"

Killua breaks Daniel's hold as he jumps away while Daniel sighs "Fine you win fair and square you caught me. You get one free night with me to be commanded as you please!" Killua fist pumps "Oh yeah I'm going to enjoy this..." Killua wiggles his hands as Daniel smiles "Starting from now!"

Killua retorts "That's no fair it's 11:57 pm!" Daniel laughs "I am a man of my word you have until 12 am to do as you please." Killua frowns at Daniel "Your evil!" Daniel holds out his hand "Oh come on... give me some credit. I did after all take on your name so I have to be somewhat evil."

Killua frowns "Not as evil as making out with me in front of family!" Daniel retorts "Come on it was one kiss and in front of your family!" Killua retorts "That lasted 15 minutes! And I'm not just talking about those ones the ones in front of the kids. But never in the public it's like your against of PDA (Public display of affection) but ok with FDA!(Family display of affections) If that one even exists."

Killua sighs "And I wonder why you get defensive when girls hit on me in the public..." Daniel looks at Killua "Not as defensive when they think I'm a paedophile you manther!" Killua retorts "I'm not a manther! I don't hit on young girls..."

Daniel chuckles "Oh, but they seem to flock to you like a magnet!" Killua sighs lift his arms "Well... then show that I'm taken." Daniel sighs "I would if you didn't pass off to look like my son." Killua frowns "We look nothing alike!"

Daniel smiles evilly "That why I just say you take after my nonexistent wife..." Killua glares at Daniel "You will do no such thing!" Killua's extends his claws as Daniel lifts his hands "Careful with those... I'm attached to my body. I'm going to change back to an old topic... where we live, seeing as I want to live."

Killua nods "Ok." Daniel smiles "Well we live like I said on an nonexistent Island covered by my Nen... to detect this field is virtually impossible. However it does just that. If someone washes up on the island unexpectedly. I'll know about it before they even realise that they just hit land." Killua shrugs "Daniel does this so our family home can't be found also because of my sister."

Daniel nods "Yes Alluka. I paid for her transformation to the beautiful woman she is today." Killua nods "She's also thankful for hiding her these past 10 years." Daniel smiles "And she has you to thank for that."

Killua smiles kissing Daniels cheek "Well technically it's you doing seeing as you lie to my family constantly about her whereabouts." Daniel nods "Indeed and it's not easy lying to liars... it helps that I learnt that from you. And also I'm not lying cause I'm manipulating the facts."

Killua rolls his eyes at Daniel as he continues "Right, apart from the field we have no assistants so Killua and I cook, clean and do whatever. However Killua is better cook than I. Although his sweets are his profession never thought I would die from chocolate cake but damn it felt like I went to heaven and back with each bite..."

Killua looks away with flushed cheeks as Daniel smiles "Well what else am I missing... oh yeah I updated my skills list after losing my specialist abilities... due to unforeseen circumstances..." Killua retorts "I warned you didn't I!" Daniel sighs "And I should have listened... Well anyways here is the current abilities plus my old ones."

* * *

**(New)**

**Emitter**

**Nen board**

The field that covers the island alerting Daniel if anyone has stepped on the island.

**Manipulator**

**Enticing Aura**

Used in only intimate scenarios when he wants to bring Killua to his peek. Before it was known as the Thousand hands of pleasure but was changed due to bad naming.

**Emission and Manipulator**

**Puppet Master Technique - Dead Souls**

This ability allows Daniel to summon and control as many puppets as he desires. The maximum he can control so far is 1000 but they are weaker and harder to control then if he were to summon less. Daniel summons in increments 1, 10, 100 or 1000. Each dead soul is different in personality and fighting style so coordinating can be difficult the more he controls.

**Tempest Requiem**

Daniel projects his aura to show an ultimatum scaring his opponents beyond control. Uses just Hatsu to project his aura and Manipulates it to look like a figure. Very few live to tell the tale. Most pee their pants.

**Transmutation**

**Stone hand**

This ability allows Daniel to project and solidify his aura to act as an extension. Taught to him with the help of Killua mostly used when being lazy. It's used to grab objects further way without any worries of breaking them.

**(old)**

**Emitter**

**Hell's fury**

Redirects his complete aura in a single emotions at a more powerful level.

**Second Half**

Creates a single clone of himself shares exact same aura can abuse all abilities. The aura is completely the same as both the original user and the copy. The copy has a different personality.

**Manipulator**

**Total Control**

Used in conjunction with a clone. Controls the exact copy of his clone if his clone suffers so does he.

**Fast Step**

A passive ability that was learnt though Daniel's father Vastorie Darkscryer while on the battle field it allows a person to always be more than 5 steps ahead of a person even while they are feinting.

**Shadow Tentacles**

This ability allows the user to bend shadows to his will wrapping around an opponent immobilizing them. Unless using a form of second sight like Gyo you will see nothing uses Emitter skills as well.

**Shadow Bond**

The ability is designed to control a person's movement as well as Issue commands to their body as if they were your slave.

* * *

Daniel lifts his arms "However I abuse mostly the Puppet Master Technique because it's my most versatile. I use 10 most of the time because it's the best in both strength and control. And yeah... the rest we will reveal as we go along in life..."

Daniel turns to Killua "Now where's the turn off button for this video camera... ah here it is..." Daniel presses the button as he turns to Killua "Killua, if we going to do this 24 hour marathon I need your cat accessories."

Killua whines "Not those things and you said I get to do whatever to you not the other way around!" Daniel whines "But you look cute in it! It's not like I'm going to ask you to meow every so often... or act like a cat. I just want you to wear it because I think it looks cute on you."


	2. Meet the Family

**Guest** Daniel Seme, Killua Uke. But if I really want to get technical. Bedroom Killua 90% Uke. life style 50% each depending on their tasks for the day. Plus all is revealed in HXH - The Shadow Hunter which is the prequel to this story.

* * *

**Killua's POV**

Killua stands in the dojo as he dictates to the group "All Right! Let's get class started, Nathan you need to work on those kicks for today." Nathan nods as he rolls his eyes "Yes, father..." Killua notes the sarcasm as he turns to his other son "Zayden! Stop eating sweets in class and work on your punches..."

Zayden responds with the lolly in his mouth "Hai!" Killua sighs as he turns to his younger daughter "Samara your doing good... however keep up your defence." Samara nods "Yes Papa..." Killua watches each of his kids paying close attention to their movement so he can instruct them better.

Killua's eyes fall on Nathan his oldest son aged 6 as Zayden's twin brother. Standing at 120 centimetres tall and slim. Nathan has green eyes sporting messy Dark sliver plated hair looks almost identical to Killua when he was 6 the only difference is his hair and eye colour.

Killua looks over to his next son Zayden who is also age 6 and is Nathan's twin, and looks exactly like Killua, silver hair and blue eyes. He is 107 Centimetres tall and also slim. Killua peeks over to his daughter Samara she is aged 4. She has long black hair that just reaches her shoulder, she also has light blue eyes that has a tint of green. Samara is 89 centimetres tall and looks more like her other father.

Killua can't help but smile whenever he looks at Samara but at the same time he can't help but feel sad whenever he looks at her. Killua shakes his head as he focuses on class until someone slaps him on the arse.

Killua's eyebrow twitches as he turns to his attacker throwing a punch "Listen h-" Killua freaks as he looks into his attackers deep light blue eyes seeing a massive smile spread from cheek to cheek "Good morning Killua... miss me?"

Killua blushes as he retorts "D-" He leans Killua over kissing him as Killua waves his arms frantically trying to push the person off failing miserably. Killua gives up as he just holds the person tight instead not wanting to let go.

Nathan calls out "Get a room you two!" The person lifts up responding "This is technically a room!" Killua takes the chance as he trips the person making them fall on their butt "That's for embarrassing me in front of our kids... Daniel D. Zoldyck!"

Daniel gets up grinning as he pats his butt off "Well I thought I might say hello!"

Killua stares at Daniel noticing the changes. Back when Daniel was 13/14 he was only slightly taller than Killua. Now that has changed Daniel is 191 centimetres tall his an average build. He hasn't got the biggest muscles but they certainly aren't the smallest. The part that has changed the most is he now has a Goatee and has a more defined face.

Killua blushes madly after checking out his husband again "By slapping my arse and then kissing me!" Daniel smiles "Of course! How else am I going to **grab** your attention?"

Killua turns pouting as Samara and Zayden exclaim "Papa!" They try to run up to Daniel to hug him as Killua stops them "After practice!" Samara and Zayden sigh in disappointed as Daniel responds "Oh, captain party pooper let them at least say hello..."

Killua turns to Daniel "You should stop spoiling them..." Daniel grins clapping his hands together "Ok, break time come give dad a kiss." Killua glares at Daniel for a few seconds before sighing in defeat "Fine... alright 5 minute break. Then back to practice!"

The three kids yell in unison "Yey!" Samara and Zayden run up to Daniel as he leans down to sweep them in a hug "How are my little trouble makers?" Zayden smiles "I'm good!" Samara nods as well giggling "Happy that your home, Papa!"

Nathan walks up to his father as Daniel pats Nathan's head. He proceeds to mess Nathan's hair up earning a groan of disapproval "Dad!" Daniel smiles "How are you young man?" Nathan smiles "Good!" Daniel grins "Oh? Is that all, I expect a little more than just good!"

Nathan hugs Daniel "I'm happy your home dad!" Daniel hugs Nathan back "That's good to hear!" Samara speaks up "Did you bring anything home?" Daniel shakes his head "I wasn't on a trip..." Samara sighs in disappointment.

Daniel looks up to Killua seeing a overprotective father look as Daniel does a hush sigh to Killua motioning him it's a surprise gift. Killua sighs as he claps his hands "Alright break time over. Back to training..."

The three groan as Daniel respond "No groaning! You're lucky we aren't training you the same way when we were your age." Killua shoots a glare as Daniel puts him arms up in self defence "I wouldn't train them the same way."

Killua nods as the three train without a sound Daniel sneaks up to Killua whispering in his ears "After training bring them to the courtyard I've got a surprise for them. A gift from Silva..." Killua looks at Daniel confused "A gift from dad?"

Daniel nods "Yeah a big gift... But I have to at least try to tame him." Killua responds "Oi, oi what exactly did you bring home?" Daniel hushes Killua "I'll go keep it entertained..." Daniel sneaks out the door without any of the kids noticing.

**Daniel's POV**

Daniel walks up to the hound as he has a staring competition with it "Malice... we talked about this!" Malice barks at Daniel happily as he pats him. Malice looks exactly the same as Mike except a lot smaller maybe half of Mike's size. It has Dark Navy blue hair and red eyes.

Daniel continues to stroke Malice's fur.

Killua walks out as he freaks "You brought home... a hound?" Daniel turns around smiling "I didn't bring him home Silva forced me to take it home." Killua freaks as Nathan, Zayden and Samara run up to the dog.

Daniel focuses on Killua noticing those changes Killua did keep his usual hair style it's just trimmed slightly so it doesn't look like an afro. For some reason Killua has kept his looks which pisses off Daniel sometimes.

All these young girls hitting on Killua all the time thinking his the sexiest guy alive. Granted Killua is sexy in his own right, but sometimes Daniel feels as though Killua's like a Trophy Husband because Killua betrays his age. People usually freak out when they hear his 34.

If he hadn't been with Killua all this time even he too could have thought Killua was around 18 years old. But that's not the only thing Killua is slightly shorter than him around 173 centimetres tall and has always found it cute when Killua tries to kiss him.

He usually get's pulled down to meet Killua's level but his always liked that fact about Killua.

Killua walks up to the hound as he respond "Did you check if-" Daniel nods "His not under any control... well not anymore. His was trained as a guard dog through force but I stopped that. His more the playful kind..."

Killua responds "The kind that could crush a child..." Daniel waves his hand at Killua "If he was dangerous he wouldn't be standing here today." Killua sighs "You have to tell me everything that has went on with your trip."

Daniel responds "Don't worry I will..." Samara is patting Malice as she interrupts Daniel "What's his name? Papa!" Daniel responds "Grandfather Silva called him Malice... So I decide to leave it alone or else I would call it a Ryan or even Kevin out of pure laziness..."

Killua chuckles "Sounds like something you would do." Daniel shoots Killua a look as Zayden responds "Can we ride him?" Daniel looks confused "His not a horse... granted his big and... you know what, why not! Malice come here..."

Malice walks up to Daniel "Lay down!" Malice lays down as Daniel hoists his kids up onto Malice. Daniel speaks up "Alright, Malice you protect my kids and make sure none of them gets hurt!" Malice barks happily at Daniel.

Killua is about to interject as Daniel commands Malice "Alright run!" Malice runs off as Daniel yells "Nathan, you're in charge! Be back before dinner!" Nathan yells out "Yes, Dad!" Daniel waves them off as Killua yells at Daniel "Are you crazy?"

Daniel nods "Crazy... yep, I'm crazy!" Killua is about to slap Daniel on the back of his head as Daniel responds "I made sure to remove every single one of Illumi's Nen needles!" Killua freaks "And you let our kids ride that?"

Daniel nods at Killua "Yep, we wasn't a full trained hound Illumi must of had to use Needles to booster the hounds training. Except it worked in my favour... his more a house pet... a rather large house pet at that."

Killua sighs "I hope you know what you're doing..." Daniel nods at Killua as he sweeps him off his feet "I'm on top of everything Killua... aren't I?" Daniel smiles slyly as Killua retorts "Not now!" Daniel smiles "I know! I just wanted to hold you like this for a bit..."

Killua blushes lightly as Daniel kisses Killua more passionatly than before. Killua returns the passionate kiss back. Daniel let's go earning a grown from Killua as Daniel smiles "Don't you want to hear about the trip?"

Killua thinks for a moment "Hmm... maybe later!" Killua kisses Daniel back as they return to their passionate kiss.

Daniel sighs as he breaks off the kiss hugging Killua "I assume no ones in the house..." Killua blushes madly "Really now?" Daniel nods "Just a quickie..." Killua frowns "Your quickies turn into hour long Marathons."

Daniel chuckles at Killua "I'm sorry I last so long... you moaning and groaning makes me seem to think otherwise." Killua is now beetroot red as he shakes slightly "Ah... ok! It's been a while hasn't it..." Daniel nods "Three weeks, four days, eight hours and.." Daniel checks his watch "forty-two minutes. Yeah a while..."

Daniel slings Killua over his shoulders as he makes his way into the house. Daniel realises something "Killua...?" Killua groans slightly in anticipation "Yes...?" Daniel responds "Are you wearing my Kryptonite..."

Killua squeaks "Nooo..." Daniel sighs "Don't lie to me Killua... I can't spot your lies." Daniel reaches their room as he places Killua down "Because you smell as beautiful as you look." Killua blushes "Ok... Ok you caught me out I was hoping to entice you. I knew the house was going to be somewhat empty and I was hoping..."

Daniel brushes his hand against Killua's cheek "You don't have to go a mile for me..."

**Smut begins now**

Daniel throws off Killua's shirt as he pouts "That's a twenty-thousand Jenny shirt..." Daniel frowns "And your driving me crazy. Would you rather I rip it off?"

Killua stays neutral "No!" Daniel smiles "Then don't complain..." Daniel sneaks in close to Killua's ear as he pushes him onto the bed "After all you want this more than me..." Killua gives up as he forces Daniel into a kiss.

Daniel grins into the kiss as he quickly removes Killua's pants. Killua rips of Daniels shirt as he grins. Daniel chuckles "You lucky that wasn't my favourite shirt..." Killua pouts at Daniel "Shut up and get started already!"

Daniel salutes Killua "Yes sir!" Daniel pushes Killua right on top of the bed as he straddles him. Daniel kisses him like his finally been reunited with his lover after not seeing him for a year. Killua is moaning crazy as Daniel speaks up "Killua, honey... where did you put it?"

Killua moans "In the draws..." Daniel responds calmly "I'm looking in there... where about in there?" Killua continues to moan in Daniels touch "The bottom draw!" Daniel searches the draw without stopping his assault on Killua's body.

He finds the bottle his looking for as he moves his tongue to assault Killua's neck driving him crazy. Killua is in complete bliss just about ready to scream his name and beg for more. Daniel pops open the bottle as he pours the content in his hand spreading it.

Daniel moves his hand closer as he moves his finger closer pushing in making Killua scream in pleasure. Daniel chuckles slightly at Killua reaction as he continues to pleasure him. Daniel manipulates his aura as Killua freaks lightly "Anything but that..."

Daniel smiles "Killua... I want to hear you scream... in bliss absolute pleasure..." Killua groans "Last time you used this I couldn't walk for days..." Daniel smiles kissing Killua lightly on the lips "I promise to use it to only drive you to your peak... and not well past it like last time."

Killua smiles sheepishly "You promise?" Daniel nods "As soon as I'm done... I will end this ability. Now call my name in your ungodly sexy voice... the same one that has saved me so many times in the past... the one that belongs to the person I fell in love with all these years ago."

Killua nods slightly in embarrassment "Daniel... Don't stop!" Daniel smiles as he peaks Killua's lips before coming in for a lighter kiss. Daniel circles his tongue on Killua's lips begging him to open them.

Killua groans as he opens his mouth allowing access. They share a kiss as they fight for dominance with their tongue driving Killua mad in the process. Daniel feels comfortable that his widening Killua enough as he grabs the bottle pouring more of the contents onto his member as he makes it as slick as possible.

Daniel slides in as Killua shakes uncontrollable from being entered as soon as Daniel enters him all the way in. Daniel touches Killua's special spot driving him mad as Killua screams "That's it! Right there!"

Daniel pulls slowly out as he slams back in hitting that spot again driving Killua wilder the more harder he thrust in. Daniel smiles as his aura shifts while he speaks up "You ready Killua?" Killua nods slightly scared in anticipation from what Daniel's about to do.

Daniel smiles as he continues to kiss Killua in hopes of melting all his fears away. Killua calms down as Daniel stretches his aura making it latch onto Killua's body as it strokes his body making Killua scream in bliss.

Daniel makes sure to control it from the waste up seeing as last time when he did the full body extension he hurt Killua to the point he avoided sex for the last few weeks. Not only denying himself but Killua.

Daniel places his hand around Killua's member as he strokes him slowly while he continues to kiss Killua and pound him with great difficulty. Killua and Daniel begin to breath heavily knowing full well that their time is coming to an end.

Daniel thrust in one final time making Killua scream in absolute pleasure. Killua releases as soon as he feels Daniel release inside of him. He falls back onto the bed panting as Daniel leans down kissing him.

Killua kisses Daniel back as he responds "Best... time... EVER!" Daniel chuckles as he picks up Killua throwing his back onto the bed while he lays Killua on top of him. Daniel smiles at Killua as he looks at Daniel with his deep blue eye.

**End smut**

Daniel pulls Killua up for a kiss robbing his lips again as they hear a voice "Dad! We're home!" Daniel freaks out as he throws the cloths into the cupboard and pulls the covers over the top of them.

Nathan walks in the room "Dad! What-... why does this room smell funny?" Killua frowns looking at Daniel as he responds "It's better if you don't know..." Nathan nods "OK... what's for dinner?" Daniel smiles "In a minute, it's going to be you, if you don't close that door."

Nathan makes his way out of the room slowly "I can see you busy so I'll come back later..." Nathan closes the door as Killua slaps Daniel "That's mean..." Daniel chuckles at Killua "Would you rather him see you naked?"

Killua looks away "No! But guess who's on kitchen duty?" Daniel sighs "Let me guess you can't walk..." Killua chuckles "Oh I can but I'm feeling lazy today... so you're going to have to pick up the pace. And-"

Daniel gets up as he gets dressed "Don't forget to feed the dog got it! His my responsibility after all I brought him home." Killua smiles lightly as he gets up hugging Daniel "We'll talk about your trip tomorrow."

Daniel nods as he turns around picking up Killua kissing him "I can't wait to tell you how hellish it was."


	3. Daniel's Trip

**KILLU UK99** Killua didn't get pregnant Daniel did and boy was it the shock of his life... that's why I made Samara have not a single trait from Killua... However the link to how Nathan and Zayden's existence was mentioned in **The Shadow Hunter**...

Quick note I just realised I made Killua the Keanu Reeves of Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

**1 Week prior**

Daniel sighs "Ah... back here again... I wonder if they will treat me the same as last time I was here." Daniel turns to hear a man wave and yell "Hey, Daniel what brings you here?" Daniel sighs "Hey Seaquant, taken over Zebro's job?"

Seaquant waves his hand "Just for today Zebro's in town buying food up for the guard dogs..." Daniel respond "Oh, that's no fun... I'm just here for my yearly update... It's nice seeing you." Daniel pushes on the Testing gate as the first door opens.

Seaquant laughs out loud slamming his fist on the desk "Is that the best you can do... you better call up Killua to bring you your walking cane!" Daniel glares over to Seaquant "I'm feeling lazy today. Actually, that's right... you've never seen what I can actually do..."

Seaquant blinks "That was you being lazy..." Daniel nods as he rubs his hands together "Yep... give me a sec while I warm up a bit..." Daniel cracks his knuckles as he places both palms on the door "Open sesame!"

Daniel pushes hard on the door as all seven gates open wide. He grins as he waves at Seaquant whose shocked "Enjoy your desk duties...!" Daniel proceeds to make his way inside as he travels the path meeting Canary whose smiling.

Daniel waves at Canary "Hey Canary... how's the guard post been?" Canary smiles as she bows "Nothing new Master Daniel!" Daniel places a hand on Canary "You don't have to be formal around me."

Canary stands up straight "But I have to Master Daniel..." Daniel waves his hand "Ah... I'll get you to relax our guard around me..." He walks ahead as Canary stops him "How is Master Killua doing?"

Daniel turns around looking slightly sad "Killua's fine it's sad he stays home with the kids... while I deal with his parents. The things I do for my husband..." Canary nods "How are the Kids?" Daniel smiles "Being trouble makers but nothing too hectic that we can't handle."

Canary bows "Glad to hear that Master Daniel." Daniel nods as he makes his way back "Enjoy your duty... oh, by the way you have a job coming up in 10 to 20 mins give or take." Canary responds back "Thanks for the advanced notice."

Daniel waves good bye as he heads to the Zoldyck estate. He walks into the mansion as his greeted by a pissed mother. Daniel speaks up "Ah, Kikyo... so how many glares will I get this time...?"

Kikyo glares through her mask as Daniel responds "Two already I'm on a roll this time..." Kikyo interrupts Daniel "Where is my Baby?" Daniel responds smugly "Which one?" Kikyo scoffs "Killua of course!"

Daniel glares at Kikyo "He is fine and obviously..." Daniel holds out his arms "Not here!" Kikyo pleads with Daniel "Can you at least try to get him to come once in a while...?" Daniel waves Kikyo off "Sorry no can do. I've tried and sadly, I don't blame him... when you can back off and not hug him to death... maybe... just maybe he might come."

Kikyo scoffs at Daniel "Well how else does he expect to take over the family business." Daniel retorts "He doesn't, give the job to Illumi!" Illumi steps into the room interrupting the conversation in a monotonic fashion "Killua, will take over the family job because he was brought up to... it is his only reason for his existence."

Daniel responds smugly "Oh, don't you have anything nice to say about Killua-chan... I'll tell him that next time when I see him." Illumi walks up to Daniel slowly "If I kill you here and now, I could always blame it on someone else for your death."

Daniel turns to Illumi "Oh... bring it on lady." Illumi runs his aura over Daniel as he yawns "Come on brother-in-law your losing your touch." Daniel holds out his hand as Illumi throws his needles at Daniel as he catches them between his fingers while smiling.

A voice booms over the fight scene "ENOUGH!" Daniel looks up seeing both Silva and Zeno standing at the top off the stair case. Daniel bows as he throws the needles on the floor "Sorry Grandfather and Father... I didn't mean to start a fight."

Silva clenches his fist for a moment as he lets go sighing before turning to Kikiyo and Illumi "Whether we like it or not, Daniel is married to Killua... therefore his apart of this family and I will have no family quarrels in this house. That rule applies to you as well Daniel..."

Daniel nods "Shall we get started?" Silva interjects "Tomorrow, rest for now. I have jobs to do we will discuss it in the morning." Daniel nods "As you wish." Silva sighs "You can sleep in Killua's old room for the night."

Daniel nods "Okay."

Daniel sits down on Killua's old bed as he falls backwards onto it "Ah... it still has Killua's scent... and his sense of style. I wonder if I should bring anything home for him from his room." Daniel sits up on the bed as he throws his bag off to the side.

He rests his back against the wall sighing "Ah Killua I wish you were here... I already miss you. And it doesn't help that I'm sitting on your bed." Daniel sighs as he hears Illumi's voice "Where's Killua hiding?"

His head snaps up towards Illumi "Sorry, I can't tell you that! I would be putting my kids... correction Killua and our kids lives in danger." Illumi responds monotonically "Sorry, but they don't interest me."

Daniel grins "Sorry, but like you, we are from the same category so you have to step up your game when it comes to making a deal with me." Illumi lifts a needle "I could always force you to tell me."

Daniel shakes his head sighing "Sorry, no deal brother." Illumi glares at Daniel through his dark black eyes "Do not speak as though you are a part of this family." Daniel shrugs "Sorry I'm married in whether you like it or not."

Illumi retorts as his voice becomes dark and brooding "He has made a mistake and I just wish to make him see how much of a mistake his made." Daniel chuckles "Don't we all..." Illumi throws his needles as Daniel misses them and they imbed into his hand making him frown "Oh, I was a little slow on the uptake..."

Daniel proceeds to rip out the needles as he rolls across the bed making Illumi trying to pin him down onto the bed with his needles. He hits the floor and rolls under the bed. Illumi jumps up on top of the bed ready to throw more as Illumi frowns slightly seeing Daniel is nowhere in sight.

Daniel grins as he kicks up the bed forcing Illumi to jump off. He comes out flying from underneath the bed slamming and pinning Illumi to the door.

He smiles "First night and your already trying to kill me! You have no chance against me Illumi Killua has ordered me if you pull a stunt like this again to make you realise your mistake." Illumi face doesn't change the slightest as he responds "You wouldn't kill anyone... I know you to well."

Daniel smiles as he brings Illumi closer "Who said anything about killing?" Daniel throws Illumi through the door as Illumi slams against the hallway making one of the maids freak out. He turns to her "Sorry to freak you out like that and... give you more work... Killua's old bed is kind of... destroyed."

Daniel turns back to Illumi whose standing as he responds "Get father, Daniel wants me dead and has even dared to attack me in our own home..." The maid runs off as Daniel sighs "And I was just getting your father to trust me... it's a shame..."

Daniel holds out his hand "But this is what happens to people that lies around me... HELL'S FURY!"

**The Maid's POV**

The maid runs into the hall in distress "Master-Master Silva!" Silva turns to the distressed maid "What now?" The maid responds "There is a fight-" Illumi gets thrown through the door as Daniel steps in the room interrupting the maid while she freaks slightly "Sorry about that young lady... but let me correct you the fight between Illumi and I is over."

Daniel sighs as he lifts his arms "Sorry about the sudden outburst but Illumi attack me... again in Killua's room. SO there may be some damage in his old room..." Illumi gets up dusting himself off as he speaks up "Father-"

Silva sighs disappointed "Enough... I'll deal with you tomorrow." Illumi bows "Yes, father!" Illumi steps out as Daniel responds "Keep your bloodlust in check around me..." Illumi glares at Daniel as he leaves the room without responding.

Daniel throws the documents on the table "Your lucky I'm even giving you this, Killua will be pissed if he found out about this..." Silva looks at the documents then back at Daniel "So have you made any progress with finding my son, Alluka?"

Daniel frowns "No and neither do I plan on finding **her**!" Silva looks up "Him!" Daniel looks away in disgust as Silva responds "Alluka needs to be found immediately! And brought home why can't you see his a danger."

Daniel shrugs "Well you better find **her** quick or **she** might get away again!" Daniel turns way to walk out of the room as Silva speaks up "Why aren't you looking for **him!**" Daniel turns "I am in my own way, you're lucky I can even gather information about **her** or else I wouldn't be a part of this. Either way I'm doing this for Killua... NOT you."

Daniel walks out as Silva sighs "I know I can't pull you and Killua apart..." Daniel turns around "And?" Silva continues "Even Zeno gave up a long time ago... Killua will return home one day and will take over the family business."

Daniel turns back around "Not while I'm alive..."

**Daniel's POV - present time**

Killua sighs "So that explains why you were back so quickly." Daniel nods "Your family is... hectic, I'm surprised you could live with them for so long..." Killua frowns "I hope I never have to see them..."

Daniel begins to remember his conversation with Zeno.

Daniel travels through the long endless hallways as someone calls out to him. He stops and turns around seeing someone he was least expecting to see "Zeno?" Zeno smiles "Well Daniel... how long do you expect to lie to my son?"

Daniel turns around smiling "It depends are you talking a full lie or a white lie?" Zeno grins at Daniel "Killua knows doesn't he?" Daniel nods "I couldn't even lie to him if my life depended on it... he sees through me as I do through him. But that's not all your talking about speak your mind Zeno."

Zeno smiles "Oh, so you know how to lie through your teeth because of Killua?" Daniel nods "Indeed I do... caring for Killua has it perks. Love is such a strange thing... isn't it." Zeno mutters under his breath "So is fate... two families who have fought for generations are now married together..."

I grin at Zeno "So you've fought Vastorie... or was it Nathaniel?" Zeno responds "Vastorie as well as his father. You know... you're a lot like your father..." Daniel turns to Zeno completely focus on him "In what way?"

Zeno waves Daniel to follow him. Daniel follows Zeno into a large dojo "Is this really the safest place to talk? I thought you only fight for money?" Zeno responds "Well you do have a bounty on your head so if I killed you I could claim it."

Daniel thinks for a moment "I wonder how many bounties I've gotten so far?" Zeno replies "A hundred and eighty-three..." Daniel chuckles "That's a lot of billions..." Zeno nods as he stands in stance "Prepare yourself Grandson-in-law show me what your capable of!"

Zeno transmutes his aura into the form of a Dragon as Daniel slaps his hands together "Alright let's get this party started! **Puppet Master technique 10 dead souls!**" Daniel holds out his hand as 10 randomly conjured puppets are summoned in the area.

Daniel holds up his hands as if he is going to play a piano "Shall we begin?" Zeno charges off leading in with Dragon lance. Daniel grins as he jumps back moving his fingers as the puppets disperse making it harder to target them.

Daniel eggs Zeno on "Come on I know your better than that!" Zeno turns the Dragon catching Daniel off guard. He moves one of his puppets in the direct line of fire as it redirects the flow of Zeno's Dragon lance.

Zeno grins "So that that's one of the abilities." The puppet flicks it's wrists returning to running around as Zeno smiles "Let's see if I can reveal the others..." They continue to exchange blows with no clear winner.

Daniel sighs "Zeno, are you trying to outlive my aura?" Zeno grins "Now why would I do that?" Zeno's aura flairs up swallowing a chunk of the room. Daniel grins "Nice but..." Daniel uses Ren flaring up the room as an entity towers over Daniel.

Zeno looks shocked "So that's your Legendary Aura?" Daniel nods "Tempest Requiem! I only show it off to a select few not even your family knows about it except for Killua seeing as he helped me train it."

Daniel dims it down just in case someone else comes "Sorry got a little excited... shall we end this?" Zeno nods "Yep!" Zeno sends his aura straight towards Daniel as he moves the puppets. The match ends in a draw with all ten puppets surrounding Zeno and Zeno almost taking out Daniel.

They smile together laughing as Daniel flicks his wrist releasing his puppets while Zeno lets go of Daniel. Daniel clicks his fingers "Damn your pushing into your late 80s and I still can't beat you!" Zeno chuckles "Ten years ago you said the same thing... except you couldn't even come near me!"

Daniel smiles "I wish your family was more like you... Killua is lucky to have you as a grandfather... I heard from Killua back when he was 12 close to 13 you were the one that freed him..."

Zeno objects "I did it on Silva's orders." I laugh "I bet Silva's spewing from that choice." Zeno nods "In a way from what I've learned these past few years even although I regret Killua not becoming the head of the Zoldycks. He's a lot stronger than he was back then and if his anything like you. He would make a strong assassin."

Daniel scratches his chin "Yeah..." Zeno shrugs "Maybe one of your Son's or daughter could take over?" Daniel nods "It's their choice to make... Although I highly doubt they have any chance with Silva, Illumi and Kikyo involved."

Zeno nods "Indeed they will make it difficult for your children. But train them well and they too could be persuaded."


	4. Alluka's History

Killua interrupts my train of thought "What about Alluka?" Daniel snaps out of his train of thoughts as Alluka steps in the room responding "What about me?" Daniel answers Killua "Still hidden..." Killua smiles sighing in relief "Thank you, Daniel." Alluka smiles as she hugs Daniel from behind "It's great to know Killua has someone like this caring for him."

Daniel blushes as he scratches his chin "Ah, thanks... Alluka." Alluka smiles as she sits down at the table. Killua smiles at his sister "Daniel has his perks... when his not embarrassing me in front of everyone in general."

Daniel grins at Killua "Your lucky I'm not as bad in the public as I am in front of the family." Killua sighs "I just hope none of my kids bring home that special someone..." Daniel smiles "You scared you'll embarrass them?"

Killua retorts "No! I'm scared you will!" Daniel shrugs "It's a father's job." Killua retorts "Are you insinuating I'm the mother?" Daniel looks at Killua "No, but you're the best father around here... I embarrass them and you keep them straight we like fire and Ice. Except more compatible."

Alluka giggles at Killua as his face is flushed while he retorts "Oh... stop that." Daniel chuckles "Your cute when you look like a tomato!" Killua glares at Daniel "Stop that!" Daniel flicks his hand as he holds a bag "This is for you Killua."

Daniel throws the bag to Killua as he catches it "What's this?" Daniel smiles "Open it and you'll find out." Killua opens the bag as he drops the contents in his hands revealing a couple of chocolates "Happy anniversary Killua!"

Killua smiles as he turns the chocolates revealing it's name "Oi, Oi how much did these cost?" Daniel grins "A lot... let's leave it at that... after all they are a rare delicacy and I wanted to spoil you."

Killua almost cries "How the hell did you get these? Only 10000 are made a year and I count 50 in this bag..." Daniel taps his finger on the table "I've got my sources. Just make sure Zayden doesn't get to them. His got a sweet tooth worse than yours."

Killua chucks a wrapped present to Daniel as he catches it "Oh... you got me something as well." Daniel opens the present revealing a picture as tears roll down his eyes "How...?" Killua grins "You're not the only one with sources... Remember Zephile?"

Daniel nods as he looks at the picture "I got him to make it and I say he did a dam fine job..." Daniel looks at the picture as it contains the following people in it Daniel, Killua, Nathan, Zayden, Zeno, Alluka, Vastorie and Nathaniel in the picture.

Daniel smiles at Killua "This must of been a bitch to make. They look exactly the same as they would have... thanks Killua..." Killua nods "I wanted to give that one to you as a present because the other one was worse... it has my family in it as well."

Daniel chuckles "Oh that I have to see!" Killua frowns "I'm thinking of hanging it in the closet!" Daniel looks at the table "As much as the assholes they are their still family. Even though half of them are still trying to kill us or break us up to this day..."

Daniel sips on his coffee that Killua made for him as Zayden walks in the room "Father, what's Boku no Pico?"

Daniel freaks as he spits and coughs after nearly swallowing his whole coffee in one go. Killua turns to Daniel "DANIEL!?" Daniel freaks "It's nothing... maybe in 12 years I'll tell you!" Zayden sighs as he holds up a card "But it's something hidden on your card." Daniel turns around grabbing his card "So that's where you been hiding?"

Zayden frowns as Killua smacks the table "Hide your stuff better!' Alluka giggles as Zayden turns to her "Aunty Alluka!" Zayden hugs Alluka as she picks him up "How's my nephew?" Alluka talks to Zayden as Killua continues to glare at Daniel.

Daniel only smiles as Killua yells "Can't you do anything right?" Daniel grins as he lifts two fingers "I can..." Killua responds while slightly freaking out "You wouldn't! Would you?" Daniel shifts his eyes "Maybe or Maybe not... I'm feeling a little bit..."

Daniel winks at Killua as Alluka giggles "Come on Zayden show me this new pet we have and we'll leave your fathers alone..." as soon as Alluka leaves the room Daniel jumps Killua pinning him against the table pulling in close to him "It's been a while since it's been... just us, hasn't it?"

Killua freaks lightly "But we are not alone... we have a family! Plus my sisters here!" Daniel groans "I know but..." Daniel lightly rubs against Killua as he weaves his hand making Killua groan and moan lightly.

Daniel covers Killua's mouth as he picks him off the table hugging him. Killua sighs as he rests his head on Daniel's chest "I miss this..." Daniel rest his head on Killua's shoulder "I do too..."

They share a peaceful moment as Alluka coughs "Ahem, am I interrupting anything?" Daniel looks up "Don't worry nothing R rated happening here!"

He notices Alluka covering Zayden's eyes as he sighs letting go of Killua "I can't seem to catch a break around here..." Alluka sighs "Family has a tendency to do that..." Daniel walks up to Zayden "Hey can you go play with your brother and sister while I talk to Aunty Alluka and Killua?"

Zayden nods quickly kissing Daniel on the cheek as he runs to find his brother and sister. Daniel stands up turning to Killua and Alluka "Speaking of family... Illumi tried to kill me... again!"

Killua retorts "I'm going to kill him!" Daniel grabs Killua's hand "Don't worry judging by his skill he has a long way to go before he catches up to me! However I failed to mention this. I had a sparring match with Zeno..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "Really? Who won?" Daniel sighs "We both lost... it was a draw." Alluka's shocked "You ended in a draw with grandfather?" Daniel nods "The one and only... for a guy pushing his late 80s his really tough to beat. Zeno's so cool... however I think he knows that I know where Alluka really is..."

Alluka's shocked standing there "No they can't take me back! I won't go back!" Killua goes to calm his sister down "It's ok Daniel will protect you. His done so for the last 10 years and I'm sure he won't stop now... Isn't that right Daniel?"

Daniel nods "Your whole family has no idea where we are... Silva believes your still on the run and that I'm doing this behind Killua's back. Although he still believes you to be a... man... so nothing new there. Illumi is still an asshole that wants to break Killua up with me and for him to take over the family. Kikyo doesn't acknowledges the kids. But Zeno... his different he did admit he wouldn't mind if one of our kids took over... as long as they are trained properly."

Killua retorts "Now way!" Daniel cuts Killua off "It's their decision to make, not ours! We can teach them what's wrong and what's right but in the end it's their decision to make. Like the one we made so long ago..."

Daniel looks at Killua sternly "We agreed to marrying each other! You agreed to run away with me... even though I have to deal with the backlash of your family. I agreed to allow Alluka to stop running away and settle down here. We each have made choices some are good and some are bad I get that. But in the end it's not our decision to control our kids lives... forever."

Killua pouts "I don't want them to go through what I went through..."

Daniel pats Killua's head "Listen to me Killua... what our kids decide is their decision in the end but let's make this clear we won't stick to electrocuting and poison drinking... like you did..." Killua looks up at Daniel with a slight smile but he instantly recognises the sadness contained within that smile.

Daniel sighs as He kneels slightly to Killua's level "Killua... we are going to train them our way... if it's the wrong way then we'll know later on. But what we train like behind closed doors..." Killua blushes as Daniel chuckles "Not those doors."

Killua pouts "I know what you mean, but your dirty mind has rubbed off me..." Daniel turns to Alluka as he turns back to Killua "Your sisters still here you know..." Alluka frowns "You better have not been corrupting my brother..."

Daniel chuckles slightly "If I did... I apologise. However Alluka I put Killua and the family above myself so he has every right to slap me if I've done wrong." Killua nods "His my own punching bag."

Daniel frowns "Right... Alluka the things I've done for you and Killua... I hope was right. But I know you dislike me reporting to your father every so often to report what Alluka has done the information I've gathered. I've made sure to hide any facts that will lead back to Alluka..."

Daniel sighs "This is probably the worst mistake I've done so far... but a great thing I've learnt over these years if you want to hide something you do it in front of their eyes. Only a few people know the exact location of this island. That's Killua, myself and Alluka."

Daniel looks between the both of them "If they really want to find our location they would have to torture each and everyone one of us... I know I will take this to the grave with me. And I know you would do what's right. Killua and I built this sanctuary. So Alluka, know that you are safe here..."

Alluka nods "For the last 10 years nothing has come back to us... so I trust you Daniel... even when you put that control on me at first I was scared... I hardly knew you..." Killua smiles "But I trusted him and I told you Alluka you could trust him..."

Alluka nods "When you blocked my... Nen ability at first I thought it would weaken me... but after that day I felt a weight lifted... kind of..."

Daniel sighs "I know I came off as wanting to control you... and being a Manipulator doesn't help the whole situation. But after I found out about your ability I did some research and I found a way to seal the ability, and not the Nen itself... I want you to know Alluka... that after what Killua told me... I wanted to do this... I sealed the ability."

Alluka nods "I believe you had your heart set in the right spot."

Daniel nods "But the consequences back fired... In sealing your abilities I had to sacrifice something of equal value... I had two choices and I decided to seal my family power away... I lost all my specialist abilities for you... I said a lot of mean things at the time which I regret... but... I felt I did what my father would have wanted in the very end..."

Killua holds Daniel "You sacrificed too much for me... constantly..." Daniel holds Killua close "And I will continue to do so... Your wish ability was sealed at the sacrifice of my **sins**... but there was perks to that... I adjusted and moved on. For you it would have been harder..."

Alluka looks away "You could say that..." Daniel smiles slightly "But now your family can never have you for that reason anymore... the only way I think it's possible is if they kill me."

Daniel holds out a hand "Alluka I want to say this for probably the 100th time... I'm sorry for any pain I've cause you or Killua... and if you need anything I will be happy to supply if for you..." Alluka nods "I will... just one thing."

Alluka hugs Daniel sandwiching Killua in-between them "Thank you and..." Alluka hugs Killua tightly "Don't hurt my Niichan!" Daniel chuckles as Killua blushes "Your wish is my command... Alluka." Daniel bows like a host to Alluka.


	5. Killua knows Best!

Daniel is out surveying the land with Malice as Killua sneaks up behind him "Killua you may want to work on your Zetsu if you want to take me down..." Killua pouts "Your no fun!" Daniel chuckles "Sorry my job asks me to keep alert twenty-four seven."

Killua frowns "You better not be like that all the time!" Daniel turns to Killua "Don't worry when you're around I can easily tap out..." Killua sighs "I hope..." Daniel faces Killua "I'm true to my word Killua." Daniel turns back around as he sighs.

Killua's ears perk up as he looks at Daniel "What's the problem now?" Daniel turns around "Zeno's words keep rolling in my head... A part of me wants to listen to you while another part of me says let them choose..."

Killua frowns "You going against your own words... and I thought I was bad when it came to the kids..." Daniel shakes his head "I wanted to discuss it with you later but I don't know now is it the right decision..."

Killua frowns "Are you going to question everything now?" Daniel frowns slightly "No I would continue to repeat my mistakes over and over again... that includes preposing in front of your family."

Killua chuckles "It was a great day for me that face my mother and father pulled will be cherished forever in my head!" Daniel smiles "And your answer will be cherished in my mind forever..." Daniel chuckles as he puts his best Killua impression on "FUCK YES!"

Daniel frowns "However that punch to the face from Illumi and the scorch marks from your mother... were not welcomed... I just want to ask you, Killua. Put yourself in my shoes... would you consider the deal?"

Killua frowns "No! I would have even said no st-... straight to Zeno's face!" Daniel turns "You paused... why?" Killua shakes his head "I don't know...!" Daniel bites his lips as he walks up to Killua stroking his hair "Killua... with all we have at our disposal would you think about it?"

Killua nods feeling slightly guilty "I would... I guess..." Daniel holds Killua tightly "With all the friends we've made so far... what we know now... would you think about it?"

Killua nods holding Daniel close "Of course I would... but my answer is still no!"

Daniel kneels a little bit lower to Killua's level "With all I've learnt over the years there's some major difference between us and your family... unlike your family we have connections we've built over the years..."

Daniel sighs "I got a hit recently on Leorio which I decided to object and make it clear that his not to be touched! Leorio is working on a team that has uncovered a way to make human's resilient to man-made poisons. That could seriously fuck up the assassination business."

Killua looks up at Daniel as he continues "With a little bit of persuasion I'm sure Leorio could help us out. Also Killua you've been training them hard every day on how to defend themselves... so if either one or all of them decide to say yes. We have to come to terms and accept their decision..."

Killua looks a little bit defeated as Daniel hugs him "I know that you worried about them hell I think I have you beat on that level... remember that time when Nathan accidently raided the wrong cupboard?"

Killua frowns "That image still haunts me..." Daniel sighs "I spent one week with him trying to help him recover with of course Leorio's help..." Killua nods "Your eyes were so dark I thought you were trying to kill us... actually you looked more scary than Palm!"

Daniel nods as he chuckles slightly "I did, you even took a picture after you knocked me out with a chop just in case I didn't believe you." Killua points out "When Samara got kidnapped we went in there and you kicked all their asses while I saved Samara."

Daniel chuckles "I think I remember what you said when we walked out... that I had all the fun!" Killua pokes Daniel "What about that other time with Zayden?" Daniel retorts "That doesn't count! You challenged Zayden to a eating competition! I just didn't expect you both to pass out from a sugar rush..."

Killua chuckles "It was a sugar rush well worth it..."

Daniel smiles tilting Killua head "With what we have built would you consider the idea?" Killua nods "I would... but not until they are older like our age when we went venturing..." Daniel kisses Killua "I can wait maybe by then I can at least forget about the idea."

Killua nods "Well it's almost night you've been out all day... come inside and play with the kids like you used to." Daniel whines "I don't want to be the big evil Chimera ant no more..." Killua chuckles "Not that far back! You work most of the time and your rarely ever home these days."

Daniel nods "Who would have thought a black list Hunter like me would be wanted so much... I even get requests from high party players... who ask me to kill the targets. I'm just sick of receiving those missions..."

Killua sighs "We'll I can't erase your existence... YOU shouldn't be so damn good at you job!" Daniel chuckles "What you want me to fail some missions?" Killua stamps his foot "Of course! If that's what gets you to stay home and look after the kids... then get to failing!"

Daniel frowns "Oh come on Killua... it's not that bad."

Daniel taps Malice "Come on big boy time to get back home..." Malice yawns as he gets up to leave. Daniel swings his arm around Killua "So Killua... I've been thinking..." Killua's eyes goes wide "Choose your words wisely..."

Daniel frowns "Have you ever thought of teaching the kids Nen?" Killua turns to Daniel "Yeah sure... why?" Daniel thinks "Well... have you actually taught them anything?" Killua shakes his head "No nothing at all... I actually wanted you to do it."

Daniel frowns "You want me to teach them something?" Killua nods "Yep!" Daniel scratches his head "You want your lazy husband... who couldn't explain his way out of a wet paper bag too teach his kids Nen...?"

Killua frowns "When you put it that way no... but I believe you've grown enough to be able to explain it." Daniel thinks before responding "Do you really believe that I could explain Nen to them?"

Killua sighs "With that attitude. No, the reason I believe you can do it is because my explanation would be too fast." Daniel looks at Killua "Killua I don't see why you would be bad at explaining..." Killua sighs in frustration "It's not my explanation it's the fact that my Nen abilities are too fast..."

Daniel looks at Killua "So you want me more for show and tell?" Killua responds "Yes-I mean no! I want you to do it because your lazy! Why don't you take over training for once in your life!" Daniel thinks "Hmm... Hmm... sure I'll do it... I currently have no jobs. I'll do it for you Killua."

Killua frowns "Do it for the kids... not me!" Daniel turns around to Killua as he stops walking "Killua... I'm doing it for both. You know why... I keep the kids and you here?" Killua nods "After Samara's last kidnapping you went into over drive protection mode."

Daniel frowns "That's not the only reason... I just didn't want to see the same thing happen again..." Killua mutters under his breath "Hypocrite..." Daniel smiles "I know... but your training has improved them the other day Zayden snuck up behind me to steal candy I didn't notice him until I turned around and spot him raiding the cupboards..."

Killua frowns "My own son can sneak up on him but I can't..." Daniel chuckles "Come on... you're not that bad... I will admit I did hear a slight rustle that tipped me off... if it wasn't for that you probably could have killed me..."

Killua smiles "Then my skills haven't diminished to not using them often..." Daniel nods "If anything your skills have improved. I usually could tell when you were sneaking up on me..." Killua freaks "Does that mean when you said **my Zetsu was bad** that was a lie?"

Daniel turns around "Yeah... sadly that was a lie... it was actually poor use of words at the time... I hope you can forgive me for that." Killua smiles "Sure... that's if you live next time." Daniel nods "Got it..."

They continue to walk the fields as Zayden sneaks up on Daniel jumping right on top of him "Guess who?" Daniel grins "I don't know but..." Daniel reaches around him grabbing Zayden "Someone who's about to get a tickle attack!"

Daniel moves his fingers as Zayden squeals "Stop! Stop! I surrender." Killua smiles as Daniel holds Zayden "So you believed you could get away with that didn't you?" Zayden nods still laughing "I thought I got you..."

Daniel smiles "Oh but you did... where's your brother and sister?" Zayden grins "I don't know..." Killua steps back as two shadows jump up grabbing onto Daniel "Killua, help I'm being swarmed by three little munchkins..."

Killua chuckles "That's pay back..." Nathan grabs Daniel's hips as he tickles him from the sides as Daniel begins to laugh he begs Killua "Killua, don't leave me here!" Killua waves "Sorry but it's your problem now..." Daniel tries to frown as he laughs "That's not f...air... air...!"

Daniel tries to break the hold his three kids that have gripped him in. Daniel holds out his hands "That's it!" Daniel grips Zayden and Nathan "Super secret attack! Double tickle!" Daniel tickles Zayden and Nathan. They start to giggle like crazy as soon as they let go Daniel grips them both as he sweeps them up in one arm working on his daughter next "I've got you now!"

Daniel tickles Samara as she lets go squealing only to be grappled soon after by Daniel ending the whole scenario. Daniel smiles "You little trouble makers got me good this time... I can't believe you managed to get me! Killua has been teaching you well..."

Nathan nods "Father's the best!" Daniel sighs "What does that make me the second?" Zayden nods "Your second best!" Daniel grins "Then I will have to just... persuade you otherwise." Daniel holds out his hand "It looks like I will have to teach you why... I'm the best." Daniel stretches his Nen as all three kids squeal like crazy "STOP!"

Daniel smiles "Give up?" Nathan nods "Please... Stop...!" Daniel nods as he lets go of all three kids Zayden is puffing like crazy "Ok you number one!" Daniel frowns slightly "Nope! I still think Killua's number one!"

Nathan responds slightly shocked "I thought you wanted us to admit your number one?" Daniel wiggles his finger "Nope! But did you see what I did?" Samara responds "You tickled us?" Daniel nods slightly "Yes but how?"

Zayden responds "With your hands?" Daniel laughs slightly as all three kids frown "Are you making fun of us?" Daniel shakes his hand as he calms himself down "How could I tickle all three of you with one hand at the same time?"

Zayden objects "You have two hands!" Daniel smiles "I had one arm around all three of your backs..." Samara responds "With Magic!" Daniel smiles slightly "I guess you could say that... but it's a little different from that."

Daniel kneels down too his three kids "I used a special power called Nen... it flows through each and every one of us. Now I've spoken with you father... and his agreed to it as well. I'm going to teach you Nen but first..."

Daniel yells out "Killua, honey!" Killua yells out "Please refrain from calling me after a sweet. It's embarrassing!" Daniel laughs "Killua can you bring one cup of water I want to show the kids something! Actually make that two cups!"

Killua frowns as he turns a corner "You can't jump to that stage!" Daniel nods "I know one is to prove a point that everyone is different... while the other one is for me."

Killua looks confused "What are you thinking?" Daniel smiles "Nothing too crazy." Killua lifts an eyebrow "Ok... I'll go grab two."


	6. Teaching the Basics

Daniel stands in the dojo with two cups as he turns to Killua grinning "Have you ever wondered why Killua's food taste better than mine?" Killua frowns "Your going there aren't you?" Samara lifts her hand "Because Killua is a better cook!"

Daniel drops to the floor frowning as Killua laughs "Yes and no! Yes I can cook better than him, but no that isn't the reason why." Daniel gets up "If that's your way of cheering me up, I don't want to be insulted by you..."

Daniel turns to his kids smiling "Actually no, that isn't the main reason. Killua uses a special ingredient called water. Poke you finger into the cup to test if it's water." The kids nod as they dip their fingers in. Nathan speaks up first after tasting it "Yeah taste like normal water..."

Daniel turns to Killua grinning slightly before turning back to his kids "Who wants Killua's Legendary Hot Chocolate?" Killua turns to Daniel "REALLY?" Zayden puts up his hand first "I do!" Daniel turns to Killua "Can you do it?"

Killua sighs "It's harder to do it with straight water. But it will take just a little while longer..." Daniel nods "Take your time Killua..." Killua places his hands on each side of the cup as he focuses. Every few seconds he dips his finger into the cup to check if it's the right flavour.

Killua moves his hands away from the cup "Alright it's done..." Daniel nods "Ok, dip a finger and try again." The three kids looks confused as they dip a finger trying it while they freak out. Nathan looks in complete shock at Killua "How did you do that?"

Killua waves his finger "Daniel's going to explain it..." Daniel nods at Killua as he walks up to the cup dipping his finger to take a taste test "What Killua did was change the properties of the water in this case change the flavour. Therefore Killua is a Transmuter meaning he could change the properties of his aura."

Samara turns to Daniel "Are you a trans-trans-transmuta?" Daniel smiles "No, but sometimes I wish I was. I'm a Manipulator... using my aura, I can bend objects... or people to my will. Like so..." Daniel moves his hands to the side of the second cup as he moves the leaf in the water.

Killua laughs "You being lazy again?" Daniel turns to Killua "Yes, in fact I am..." Daniel lifts one hand up as he continues to move the leaf in the water with one hand. Killua frowns "Show off..." Daniel chuckles "When the leaf moves like so, you're a Manipulator."

Samara speaks up "What's Aunty Alluka?" Daniel turns to Killua as Killua responds "My sister Alluka is a specialist." Daniel continues "There are six types and they are Enhancers, Emitters, Transmuters, Manipulators, Conjurers and Specialists."

Daniel moves around the court "Unfortunately, we can't skip to this level quite yet. So, instead we going to start from the basics and move on up. Now there are two ways we can do it the normal way and the harsh way."

Killua glares at Daniel as he ignores it "Killua and I learnt the hard way. But we are going to be teaching you the normal way. We are going to practice opening your aura nodes one by one through meditation."

The three kids whine at Daniel as he hushes them "Trust me you wouldn't like to be initiated by me and Killua isn't going to do it." Daniel sits down with his legs crossed as he lets his aura flows freely "After practicing for a couple of days, months or even years... I'm leaning of days since you take after both of us. You could reach this level."

Killua responds "Not in days... judging by your level I'll say months." Daniel tilts an eyebrow without opening his eyes "I've increased it so they at least know the feeling... of what it feels like to have them opened."

Killua responds "Oi, you're going to force them open that way!" Daniel smiles "Unless I get really agitated in the next two seconds I don't see that happening." Daniel opens his eyes as he retracts his aura "You will be meditating for 3 hours. After practice and before bed. So that means from... 9am to 12pm and 7pm to 10pm."

The three kids whine as Daniel lifts a finger "You dad and I used to practice for 12 hours a day. Would you rather that?" The three kids silence themselves as Daniel smiles "I'll take that as a no. Now get your butts inside while Killua and I do some cooking and cleaning. Dinner will be ready in..."

Daniel checks his watch "Half an hour give or take... then you have an hour to get ready for bed because we start training at 7 on the dot." The three kids whine again as Daniel smiles "If your good Killua will make that Legendary drink..."

The three kids rush out happy as Killua frowns "What makes you think I'm going to do it?" Daniel waves his finger "Killua, Killua, Killua... because I love you and you love me and the kids enough to not disappoint them."

Killua frowns "So basically your abusing my love for the kids and you to get a treat I make once a blue moon..." Daniel turns to Killua as he puts on his best innocent expression "You make me sound evil... Killu-AH!"

Killua frowns "That hasn't worked for 5 years. What makes you think it will work now?" Daniel frowns as he moves slowly towards Killua "Because..." Daniel tilts his head close to Killua's ear "I know your weakness..."

Daniel blows lightly on Killua's neck as he shivers "Stop that!" Daniel smiles as he blows a light puff of air on Killua's neck with every word "Why should I stop that, Killua?" Killua frowns "Just stop that... it drives me wild!" Daniel leans up smiling "Ok... I'll stop."

Killua grabs Daniel's head as he pulls him in for a kiss. He let's go after a couple of minutes as Daniel smiles at him "I thought you wanted me to stop?" Killua frowns "Stop tempting me! Now get your arse in the house before I slap it into the house."

Daniel bows "As you wish... Master!" Killua shivers "Damn you!" Daniel smiles as he looks up before heading back into the house.

**Hours later**

Killua walks around the house as he turns off every light. He frowns when his walking towards the kids room "Why is Daniel letting the kids stay up so late?" He creaks open the door to find Daniel snoring asleep with the kids laying on top of him also asleep.

Killua shakes his head in amusement as he switches off the light in the room. He makes his way over to the bed as he touches Daniel's cheek lightly "This is what the kids need more of. More time with you..."

Killua moves the blanket over them as he gets in the bed with them joining in their little sleeping session.

The next few days Nathan, Zayden and Samara improve to the point they could freely open their Aura nodes. Daniel smiled as he watched the kids giving Killua a thumbs up "They're going to be better than us one day."

Killua shakes his head in amusement "Looks like you gotta keep your game up Daniel... or else you'll be left behind." Daniel shakes his head at Killua as he speaks up "You have improved enough for us to focus on training the next level. Now that you can hold your Ten fairly well. We are going to move onto Zetsu which is hiding your presence."

Daniel grins "Ever wondered how we snuck up on you without you knowing and scared you half to death?" Nathan stands strong "You've never scared me in your life!" Daniel smiles as he points behind him "Look behind you."

Nathan turns around exclaiming "There's nothing here." Nathan turns back around as he screams "Ahh!" Daniel smiles as he scoots back away from Nathan "You were saying?" Nathan pouts as he responds "How did you do that?"

Daniel smiles widely "That is the Power of Zetsu to hide your presence plus my speed I could easily out run a car... while Killua could out run a blimp. Now let's change up your training regimen you will do two hours of training Ten and one hour of training Zetsu. For practice with Zetsu you are to walk within a meter of me without me announcing your name or pointing at you."

Samara lifts her hand as Daniel nods at her "How we will do that with your eyes open." Daniel smiles "Well I would have my eyes closed obviously... The training is as follows you are to stand within a meter of my location without me noticing you are there. If you can tap me without making yourself known you can skip this level."

Killua points out "Do take into consideration that it won't be easy Daniel is one of the best hide and seek players and could find Ging's location... if he tried within days." Daniel turns around smiling "Stop that...! I'm not that good..."

Daniel turns to face his kids "We'll stand on the opposite side of this field if you can last 10 minutes within a meter of my radius you pass and can end the level early. If you can tap me without me noticing you can skip the level. If I call out our name or point at you have to go back at the start. Killua will make sure you start back at the start... any questions?"

The kids shake their head as Killua points at Daniel "Hey, I have things to do! Why don't you use one of your puppets?" Daniel chuckles "They act as my eyes and I could cheat using them." Killua sighs "Fine... it's only for an hour right?" Samara asks confused "Puppets?"

Daniel nods as he responds "My puppets are an after effect of learning Nen... you too will be able to learn different forms of Nen. You can learn from ours later but try not to copy us. However, you can take our abilities into perceptive."

The kids nod as Daniel closes his eyes "Begin!" The kids move and within 5 seconds Daniel exclaims "Your supposed to hide your presence Zayden, Nathan and Samara... not making yourself known by rushing me and making some noise. Back to the start."

Killua laughs as he waves them over to the start again. Daniel smiles "To further prove my point. Killua is standing near the doorway a meter away from the wall near the red Ming jar... After years of practice even you could pull that off too."

**Fifty minutes later**

Daniel gets tugged on his shirt "Killua we still got 10 minutes left..." Killua yells from half across the field "It's not me!" Daniel opens his eyes looking down "WHAT?" Daniel looks up confused at Killua as Killua shrugs grinning.

Zayden responds "Does that mean I don't have to practice Zetsu no more?" Daniel scrunches his hair confused while frowning "I guess..." Nathan objects "Hey that's no fair you went easy on Zayden!" Zayden retorts back "It just goes to show I'm better than you!"

Daniel holds out his hands "Guys calm down! How long have you been standing there?" Nathan responds "Around 4 minutes... I think." Daniel turns to Samara "How long have you been standing there?"

Samara responds in a childish cute manner "About 7 minutes..." Daniel looks up at Killua as he responds "They're close, Nathan's around 3 minutes 48 and Samara is actually closer to 8 minutes."

Daniel frowns "You've been teaching them Zetsu behind my back haven't you?" Killua shrugs as he laughs "No! I've only taught them how to not make a noise... I think your hearing has dulled a fraction I could hear some creaks sometimes when you didn't pick up on them."

Daniel scratches his beard "Really now...? Alright in that case... back to the start." The kids whine as Daniel waves his hand to silence them "Hold it we not starting again. I want to test something." The kids move back to the start as Daniel explains "I want to test something Killua has taught you shadow stepping correct?"

Killua nods "I have but I already regret it with Zayden...he keeps raiding the sweets!" Daniel grins "Oh... well we going to change the game for a test run you are to move as quickly as possible to me without making a noise. As soon as I call out your name your not to move from that spot."

The kids nod as Daniel holds out his hand "I'm going all out Killua! En! Killua start whenever." Killua nods "Kids, remember what I taught you. He is going all out so you have to be extra quiet with him. Go!"

The kids run off as Daniel exclaims "Nathan... Samara..." Daniel listens as he hears a creak "Zayden!" Daniel opens his eyes as he looks at the three smiling "Zayden takes after you Killua..." Killua grins as Daniel checks "Nathan 7 meters, Samara 8 meters and Zayden... let's see 13 meters... impressive."

Nathan whines "Zayden cheated! There's no w-" Daniel waves off Nathan "I know what your problem is... it's your aura." Nathan frowns "It's bad... isn't it..." Zayden fist pumps the air "I'm better!"

Daniel frowns at Zayden's reaction as he objects "Actually no! No one's better, you both may have more experience than Samara. But for Nathan it's quite the opposite he suffers from too much aura syndrome. So it's a lot harder for him to hide it than for you."

Nathan fist pumps the air as Zayden frowns.

Daniel shakes his head at the two of them "It's going to turn out to be a repeat of Killua and Gon...!" Nathan looks confused "Who's Gon?" Daniel holds out his hand "His about yey big, greenish black hair, brown eyes, always wearing green clothing and boots like their a fashion statement."

Nathan shakes his head as Daniel thinks "You must have been too young to remember him..." Killua nods as he makes his way over to them "I think he was 2 years old when he the last saw him."

Daniel sighs "Anyway I can tell straight away... you're going to have a very large Ren... which happens to be what we are going to be practicing next."

Daniel thinks out loud "Actually speaking of which, I wonder what the others are doing right now..."

Killua looks up at Daniel pulling him down in for a kiss before pulling back lightly "Have you actually heard from them?"

Daniel shakes his head "Last time I checked Gon is married... to a real cutie too." Killua playfully slaps Daniel across his cheek as Daniel rubs it "Don't worry I won't run away from you... you're the best thing that has happened to me!"

Killua blushes as he retorts "What about Leorio and Kurapika?" Daniel thinks for a moment while looking up "I haven't heard much about them... Leorio is probably busy saving lives. Kurapika has a family of his own... with someone his found he can care about... don't ask me who though I'm not sure..."

Killua looks at Daniel questionable "And?" Daniel responds "We should have a get together like the good old times." Killua frowns as he stands up straight "We can't have these spontaneous get together. And where are we even going to meet, what about the kids... A-"

Daniel hushes Killua "One more word out of you and I'll have to seriously think about tying it shut with something..." Killua grins licking his lips "I could think of a few things..." Daniel chuckles "About the get together it's going to happen here and if you're worried about anything know that I'm here... protecting us all."

Killua nods "Because you would risk everything for me... and the trouble makers."

Daniel nods "I am a man of my word..." Daniel turns to his kids as they are confused from all the names they just heard "Ok, it looks like we've got to fill our own kids in on our friends Killua..." Killua smiles lightly "Instead of telling them let's get them to tell them about themselves."

Daniel grins "The lazy man approach... I agree! Hell why don't we get them to bring their kids as well. We will have a nice get together introduction." Killua nods "I can go organise that while you continue training."

Daniel nods "Let me know how it goes. I'll continue to work on Zetsu but I'll also introduce them to Ren."


	7. Meet the Friends! - Part 1

Daniel holds up his hand "Focus Zayden or you'll be left behind..." Zayden's eyebrow twitches "I am just let me do my own thing!" Daniel frowns "Oh come on! You should learn from your older brother Nathan his already almost perfected it!"

Nathan smiles "Thanks dad!" Nathan pokes his tongue out at Zayden as he frowns "Nathan's teasing me." Daniel retorts "Hey you equally tease each other!" A voice echo's behind them as the kids freak out "Do you usually get back talked by your kids or is this your off day from controlling."

Daniel turns around grinning "Oh are you teasing me Gon? Because I bet I could still beat you like it's no bodies business!" Gon grins "Is that a bet?" A voice is heard from just below Gon as Daniel turns to look at them "Go beat there ass dad show them who's boss!"

Daniel kneels down "Now who's this young man?" Nathan smiles "His cute!" Gon stands there shocked as the person responds aggressively "I'm not a boy I'm a girl! AND my name is Genesis! Genesis Freecss!"

Daniel stands up scratching his head in embarrassment as Nathan retorts "Well then! I think she's cute!" Daniel smiles slightly as he turns around "Well practice is over for now. Since Gon and Genesis are here."

Daniel holds out his hand "Well I might as well introduce you all since I know your names. These are my kids Nathan, Zayden and Samara." Nathan points over to Gon "This beef cake over here is Gon Freecss! And this is obviously his daughter Genesis Freecss..."

Genesis puffs up proud as she retorts "Are you going to let this classic vampire down talk you... dad you really have gotten weak! Between this guy and that girl that was in the kitchen I could have sworn you like being manhandled!"

Gon smiles in embarrassment as Daniel grins "She's got a tongue on her doesn't she?" Gon nods as he responds "Whatever you do don't call her flat-chested, she's gets really aggressive about it!"

Genesis kicks Gon in the shin as he doesn't react from it. Daniel turns to Genesis "I hope you know you insulted my husband which happens to be standing right behind you." Killua grits his teeth "You can bet your wooden planks I'm insulted!"

Genesis is about to knee Killua as Gon picks her up "Like I said really aggressive..." Daniel frowns slightly "You know you really take after your father, Gon." Gon smiles slightly "Except I'm more outgoing where as his kept to himself. It took him 2 years to warm up to the idea of seeing my daughter now add another 4 years and that how long it actually took him to meet her."

Daniel laughs "So how's the wife?" Gon smiles lightly in embarrassment "She kind of left me..." Genesis responds "You were too busy with your work that she dumped on you saying you should learn to care about people!"

Daniel blinks "She must take after you ex-wife... but the looks... my god I thought you invented cloning for a second. That's why I mistaken her for a him..." Gon nods "Yeah... Genesis travels the world with me and I find I have to apologise a lot... But as soon as I mention Freecss they usually apologise... it's weird..."

Daniel nods "Ging Freecss does have his way with people... even if he doesn't like crowds..." Killua frowns "Are you going to stand in the dojo like statues or are you going to come inside?" Daniel smiles in embarrassment "Right! Yeah my bad let's go inside we will make you something."

Genesis grins "I know who's the man in this relationship!" Daniel holds out his hand as he smiles "Gon can you pass me your daughter... I'm about to drop kick her ass into the ocean..." Gon frowns "You won't do no such thing!"

Gon activates his Ren as he glares at Daniel "Lay one hand or foot on her and I'll send you flying!" Killua slaps Gon and Daniel across the head as Gon frowns "What was that for?" Killua responds "No competitions last time it cost us hundreds of thousands to repair the damage!"

Gon smiles "Sorry about that... but no touching my daughter!" Daniel sighs "Fine... I'm sorry to threatening your daughter." Gon nods "Genesis apologise!" Genesis whines "But why...?" Gon frowns "You just insulted the two in their home sometimes it's better to be the bigger man-woman! And just apologise."

Genesis frowns as she sighs "I'm sorry old man and you sir for mistaking your gender!" Daniel's eye twitches "Old man?" Genesis nods "What are you 30 and his is what 20..." Killua smiles slightly "About that... I'm actually 34!"

Genesis freaks out "Thirty-four?" Daniel laughs slightly at her reaction "Come on let's go inside..." One new voice stops them "Does that rule apply to us as well?" Another voice standing nearby responds "I think they don't care about us standing here... I think they are more interesting in starting a fight with that boy Genesis I think his name is..."

Before Genesis could say another work Killua points to the house "Before we have another massive argument about genders get your asses in the house! Before I call the dog on you!" Daniel frowns "You heard the man in the house or I let lose Malice."

Genesis exclaims "Oh, they have a puppy?" Daniel pushes everyone in the house "I'll show him later for now get inside so we can introduce ourselves and the kids."

Twelve of us sit at a table as we introduce ourselves. Gon goes first "This feels weird introducing myself twice in one day but I'm Gon Freecss and this is my daughter Genesis Freecss. Introduce yourself Genesis."

Genesis speaks up with the same arrogant attitude as before "I'm Genesis Freecss... and Mommy isn't here because daddy here couldn't stay one week home without being busy travelling the world."

Gon scratches his head "Right..." Daniel speaks up "Now we've met Gon's pirate's dream, Let's move on. To my left is my husband Killua Zoldyck, I'm Daniel D. Zoldyck and these are our kids Nathan, Zayden and Samara Zoldyck. And before I forget this is Killua's sister Alluka Zoldyck. Introduce yourselves..."

Alluka waves "Hi, I'm Alluka. I'm glad to see the old gang back together after so long..." Nathan interrupts Alluka after seeing her silent for a while "I'm Nathan Zoldyck the oldest." Zayden cuts him off "by 5 seconds..."

Nathan grins "Right... I like to think of myself as simple and easy going. I enjoy gaming and training... to a degree." Zayden goes next "Well I'm Zayden and I love sweets and a lot of people say I take after my Dad Killua... and I'm apparently really good at Zetsu!"

Nathan cuts Zayden off "Well I'm good at Ren!" Everyone flinches as they jump up to continue arguing. Daniel cuts them off "Guys and girls, meet Gon Jr. and Killua Jr.! Let's cut that one short. You can go up now Samara." Samara nods "I'm Samara the youngest at 4 for some reason people think I'm the girly version of Daniel. I enjoy puzzles and reading... and ah when daddy stays home for a long time." Daniel is caught off guard as he smiles.

Leorio goes up next "Well how do I say this... ah?" Kurapika interrupts "You could start by saying your name and what you do..." Leorio scratches his head "I was talking about the other thing..." Killua, Daniel and Gon share glances as Leorio continues "Well I'm Leorio Paladiknight... I'm a doctor a well renowned doctor. And this here is-"

Kurapika cuts of Leorio "Kurapika... Just Kurapika..." The four kids blink as Kurapika stays with a neutral mood. Leorio sighs "Technically we're dating..." Daniel makes a weird noise as everyone turns to him "Sorry... I had a blast to the past... just ignore that..."

Kurapika sighs "Together as in boyfriend and boyfriend..." Leorio taunts "More like husband and husband..." Kurapika turns to Leorio "Sure, whatever you like..." Leorio sighs "He sticks to old customs and doesn't believe in the whole paper system..."

Kurapika nods "I don't get the whole concept that you need a piece of paper to be together..." Leorio responds "Moving on these are our kids going from oldest to youngest Leon, Lenessia, Gregory and Ashley Paladiknight. Let's just say I have to avoid any routes that have an orphanage on them... or I'll be adopting the whole country... not that I mind..."

Leorio adjusts his glasses as Kurapika interjects "With the money your raking in you could afford it..." Leorio sighs "I guess so... well introduce yourself..." Lenessia speaks up showing signs of a noble woman "My name is Lenessia, I believe my fathers are having one of their moments.. but they love each other dearly... behind closed doors..."

Gregory goes next "I'm Gregory and that not the only thing sometimes that make some noises and a racket..." Kurapika blinks in shock as Leorio looks away in embarrassment as Daniel responds with a smug look "It looks like you've been caught out... you have our condolences we know the feeling..."

The kids blink in confusion as Leon goes next "I'm Leon and the noises are very weird and annoying sometimes oh... and don't get me started on their groaning... it's annoying as hell." Kurapika is blinking in shock as Leorio's cheeks are bright red.

Daniel grins widely "You have most definitely been caught out." Kurapika responds "Apparently..." Kurapika glares at Leorio as he looks away in shame. Killua retorts "Don't worry... Daniel's not any better when his on the receiving end sometimes he makes some cute noises..."

Kurapika sighs "Is their anyway to silence that racket Leorio just won't stop groaning..." Killua responds "You could always raid Leorio's medicine cabinet... but then it would just feel weird later on."

Kurapika responds "How so?" Killua continues "Well it would just feel like your with a dead body... or a drugged out of his mind person you know how potent that stuff is..." Daniel and Leorio cough as they point to the kids in the room.

Killua responds "Maybe later I'll tell you..." Kurapika nods "I believe we could offer advice to each other..." Ashley goes up next "Apart from that weird... conversation I'm Ashley the youngest and these two guys love each other and they can deny whatever story but if you catch them off guard their like an old married couple..."

Daniel sighs "Well apart from my secret coming out... Go crazy try not to destroy anything..." Nathan speaks up "Come on I'll show you the 100 inch gaming system our fathers went crazy with..."

Daniel looks weird for a moment before respond after the kids leave "Thanks Killua for leaving no door untouched..." Killua responds with a smug look "Don't mention it." Daniel turns to Kurapika "Have you tried covering his mouth or sticking socks in there so he doesn't make noises?"

Kurapika responds with some slightly red cheeks "About that..." Leorio interjects "It's usually Kurapika that makes the most noise..." Daniel looks confused between the two "But... Kurapika had a stoned face while he said it and Leorio was almost as red as a tomato..."

Kurapika looks shocked before responding "I just take it in stride... but now that my-our kids know... it might be harder to hide..." Daniel smiles "I'm interested how this happened... what got you two together?"

Kurapika respond "Short or long version?" Killua thinks for a moment "Tell the one with the most details." Kurapika nods "Well I wasn't dating anyone and neither was I planning on it... it just happened... I guess."

Leorio nods "Neither was I expecting it... so basically after what... the fourth girlfriend?" Kurapika shakes his head "Sixth..." Leorio scratches his head "Shows how much I remember... Anyways, Kurapika seemed to be in town a lot and he would come over and visit."

Kurapika nods "Leorio seemed to be down so I would comfort him in a way... I don't usually deal with the whole scenario... but I gave him some comfort and he kind of... just said we should date." Leorio nods "I kind of let that cat of the bag... we already knew each other at that point so I asked him out."


	8. Meet the Friends! - Part 2

**Quick Note:** I just realised that I forgot that I realised that I forgot to put in the changes between the characters plus the new character looks So I'll do that now before I start the chapter.

Also I remembered that I forgot to explain Alluka.

**Gon Freecss**

Gon Freecss has changed much over these past 20 years. Gon still has a tendency to be goofy but can be serious from time to time. He has an undeniable father and daughter bond that can make him serious.

Gon is a hill giant compared to Daniel standing at 199 centimetres tall but really buff. Gon has large prominent muscles and when fighting they have a tendency to show their real size. He wears the same casual green clothing. Most of the time it's a white shirt and green jacket, he wears comfortable green pants and his still trade mark boots that for some reason come in any size.

**Genesis Freecss **

Genesis was born to Gon Freecss and an unknown mother, Gon rather not mention her while Genesis speaks about her and fails to mention her name. She has a nasty way of speaking to others and enjoys putting them down.

Genesis is 8 years old. She has black hair and brown eyes, she weighs 45 kg and is around 125 cm tall. Genesis wears a dress code similar to Gon but her colour choice is different mostly donning purple coloured clothing. She wears a purple jacket, purple shorts and purple gum boots.

Genesis hates dresses because she finds them restrictive.

**Leorio Paladiknight**

If Killua's age betrays him Leorio is the opposite he looks older than he should be. Leorio's age is 41 and looks to be around 50 most likely due to stress from being a highly recommended doctor.

Leorio is slightly taller than Daniel and is lanky. He doesn't train much on the physical side. He wears a suit almost every day and a different colour tie every day.

**Kurapika**

Kurapika is around the same height as Killua and is 39 years old. Over the years Kurapika has managed to find and bury every one of his clan eyes and is yet to take revenge on the spiders.

His dress code has not changed and he is still a body guard for Neon Nontrade.

**Leon Paladiknight **

Leon is 13 years old and is the oldest of the four and cares for his young brothers and sisters. Leon is an average size boy being around 138 centimetres tall. He looks up to his father and hopes to become a great doctor like him but he can be just as cunning as his other father Kurapika.

Leon wears a professional dress code of mostly dress shirts, pants and dress shoes.

**Lenessia Paladiknight **

Lenessia is 12 years old and is the second eldest of the group. She looks up to both of her father's from them starting with virtually nothing and making a name for themselves. She wears elegant dresses all the time and can be just as cunning as Kurapika.

**Gregory Paladiknight **

Gregory is 10 years old and is the second youngest of the four he looks up to his older brother and Kurapika. Gregory hopes that Kurapika brings down the spiders and if not plans to take them down himself one day.

He wears a normal shirt with the top button undone and likes to wear biker gloves. He is also trained in the same fighting style as Kurapika and is the strongest out of the four.

**Ashley Paladiknight **

Ashley is 8 years old and is the youngest out of the four. She likes to keep to herself and do everything by herself. She likes to plan everything by the book and shows signs of being a great tactician one day.

She wears cloths similar to Kurapika and dreams of becoming a Hunter and travelling to see the world.

**Alluka Zoldyck**

Alluka is one year younger than Killua and looks up to her brother as a protector. She enjoys spending time with Daniel despite how much she dislikes how he plans for things. After spending time with Daniel, she's come to realise that it is a part of his over protective attitude, that can make him mean when his planning.

Alluka still wears clothing similar to shrine maidens. She is also slightly shorter than Killua and depends on both Daniel and Killua for the manual labour.

With Daniel's help she was able to get a sex change and is now completely a woman.

* * *

Kurapika nods "I said yes and we've been dating ever since..." Gon smiles "So Kurapika found someone he could care about..." Daniel nods "Apparently... But I was expecting Leorio to be the least likely person..."

Leorio frowns "What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel responds "Well there the whole scenario with you dating record pointing you to being straight and then their's Kurapika..." Kurapika responds "Where is this leading?"

Daniel thinks for a moment "Nowhere... I just didn't expect you to actually fall in love with someone... or care about them... well at least not like this..." Kurapika tilts an eyebrow "How so?" Daniel thinks "Well you know how Melody can suss people out through sound...?"

Kurapika nods "Yeah... she is still a bodyguard like me. What about her?" Daniel responds "Auras... it's a dead giveaway that's all I'm saying..." Leorio gulps "In other words?" Daniel responds "I'm thinking magnets. Have you ever rubbed a balloon on a dog and then lifted it? The hairs move in the direction of the balloon. That's what your aura does... it's like you show great trust towards each other."

Kurapika nods "Leorio patches my wounds and I mend his broken heart by giving him mine. It's a give and take relationship... with kids." Leorio sighs "Two that eats you out of the house and two that makes it harder to clean..."

Daniel lifts a finger "Question who takes the girls shopping?" Kurapika sighs "I do... after working for Nostrade's Daughter it's kind of normal for me now... though it still feels weird going under garments shopping..."

Leorio grins "Because they usually ask excuse me lady do you need help..." Kurapika frowns "Don't remind me... besides who does it in your house?" Daniel scratches his head "Probably me... Lots of girls will probably ask Killua out and I would get infuriated but won't announce we dating because..."

Killua interjects "Because people think I'm twenty..." The five of them turn to Gon "Who does Genesis shopping?" Gon scratches his chin "I do now... I guess. I can't tell because the bags sky rocket past my face and I usually get weird stares when I hold a tower of clothing with one hand."

Gon sighs "She used to be a good girl... but after the break up... she kind of got pissed off at me thinking I didn't care about her mother when in fact I did... I just was busy with the whole Hunter thing... Ging also didn't help at all, always requesting my help on the odd jobs and you know I couldn't say no, his my dad."

Daniel grins "Just be like Killua he says no all the time with his dad!" Killua frowns "That's because he keeps pestering me to become the head of the family! And apparently NO translates to maybe later, I'll think about it."

Daniel smiles at Killua "And guess who has to go instead." Killua pinches Daniel's cheek "You do! And you get to see them and deal with them." Daniel frowns "That's right and get punched, stabbed, poisoned, burnt and once electrocuted..."

Daniel speaks up "Oh yeah and once Milluki strapped me to a cross and I made him feel awkward as fuck... saying your name moaning a couple of times, sometimes even begging to be whipped. He stopped after an hour and it never happened again. Some good old times..."

Killua frowns "You had fun didn't you?" Daniel nods "Come on he wanted to know your location the one time he and Illumi teamed up. After he let me go Illumi punched him and I walked away in my briefs scaring half the maids to death. Some good old times... but enough about my kinky foreplay with the Zoldycks... how's life treating you?"

Leorio responds "Same as every other day saving lives while Kurapika still a bodyguard..." Alluka speaks up "How's the Zodiacs?"

Leorio adjusts his glasses as he wipes his eyes "The one time we ever fight..." Kurapika frowns "Sometimes you have to think of the bigger picture..." Leorio interjects "If you had the choice of sacrificing one of our children to save hundreds of lives which would you choose?"

Kurapika frowns "I'll need more information than that! You do realise who you're talking to?" Leorio frowns "How could I forget..." Kurapika interjects "**DO** I have to make the sacrifice or is my **child** making the sacrifice?"

Leorio retorts "What difference does it make?" Daniel taps the table "A **big** difference! Trust me I know where Kurapika is headed..." Kurapika nods "So which scenario?" Leorio sighs in frustration "Give me a answer for both..."

Kurapika responds "If I had to sacrifice my child's life, no! Instead I would offer mine and risk my life to save the hundreds. However, if it was my child's I would allow it because in the long run it was their decision to make. Not mine!"

Leorio retorts "That wasn't the question!" Daniel objects "Actually he answered the question properly you mustn't have asked the right one..." Leorio frowns "Who's life would you choose to save your child's or the hundreds?"

Daniel objects "Why not both?" Leorio grumbles "It's one or the other!" Daniel frowns "You don't understand me! There's two of you! Not just one!" Kurapika scratches his chin "Your right about that... I didn't factor that in..."

Leorio retorts "I'm not a part of the question!" Leorio throws his arms up in the air in frustration "This is getting ridiculous. I can never ask a straight question with these two!" Daniel interjects "Ok Leorio, question for you. Leorio if you're operating and Kurapika walked in and said this way was better! Who would you choose the guy who has 10 years experience under his belt or the person who has little to know medical history?"

Leorio responds "I would choose my way of course because I know what I'm doing..." Kurapika nods "I don't know why I would even walk into an operating to give my 2 jennys."

Daniel smiles "Oh I'm not done... Kurapika you're on your body guard duties. Your client is under attack and you know at least three viable ways to get everyone out all safely. Leorio walks in as says you should take this route. Who's decision will you go with?"

Kurapika responds calmly "I would choose my own way knowing Leorio he would get one of us killed!" Leorio retorts "WHAT?" Kurapika points out "You're not a tactician Leorio your the last one I would listen to..."

Daniel slaps his hands together "You have your answer to your question Leorio." Leorio looks confused at Daniel "How does that answer my question?" Kurapika blinks "It was his word choice... he answered you question without actually answering it..."

Gon blinks "What?" Kurapika responds "Stop me if I'm wrong... I would choose to save the lives of the hundreds while Leorio saves our child's life."

Daniel slaps his hands together while leaning back into the chair "Bingo! Kurapika has the experience to save the lives of many while Leorio has saved just as many if not more or less. Leorio is focused on the life of one person on the operating table. Therefore, you could choose both."

Kurapika nods "That would solve Leorio's question perfectly without losing one or the other..." Leorio interjects "Ok! Question for you guys-" Daniel interjects "Before you ask, know who you're dealing with here. Killua won't make a choice until the scenario is in front of his eyes and he knows where everything is."

Daniel grins "I on the other hand am a little bit different I would save the lives of both." Daniel lifts his finger as Gon, Kurapika and Leorio turn around suddenly "Say hello to one of the 1000s of puppets I can control."

They stare at the undead samurai as Daniel waves his hand making it disperse. They turn around looking at Daniel as he continues "Maximum I can control 1000 but 100 is the best for large groups while 10 usually gets the job done."

Nathan peeks his head at the door way "Hey dad. What was that weird feeling earlier?" Daniel turns around shocked "You felt that?" Nathan nods "Slightly... I thought someone was just talking about me. However Samara said she had a weird funny feeling and was feeling really sick... while Zayden said it was probably our imagination and that I should take Samara to you just in case..."

Samara peeks her head behind Nathan "But I'm feeling all better now..." Daniel scratches his beard "Interesting... Zayden didn't feel the presence... but Nathan felt it and Samara most defiantly felt it."

Killua nods "It shows their strengths and weaknesses are different..." Daniel pulls out a journal writing something down as he turns back to the kids "What you felt was the presence of one of my abilities nothing to worry about."

Nathan nods as they take their leave.

Leorio points at Daniel "Your teaching your kids Nen?" Killua smiles "Actually, I kind of force him in a way. He was thinking of teaching them. And since I was already training them in protecting themselves. I made Daniel teach them Nen seeing as his been home a while."

Daniel smiles "You made yourself sound lazy for a moment... Killua pointed out I hardly spend time with the kids and he thought this would be the best time to spend time with them. Being a Black List hunter can be time consuming..."

Killua sighs "And usually I stay home. I rarely go out because my family is trying to hunt me down and make me return home. And Alluka-" Alluka smiles "Is currently just sponging off these two cuties because of my ability..."

Kurapika nods "The Wish granting... speaking of that can you actually grant me a wish?" Alluka shakes her head "Unfortunately I can't no more... Daniel sealed it..." Kurapika turns to Daniel "Can you unseal it?"

Daniel nods "I can but only under very life threaten situations. What's the wish?" Kurapika sighs "It's not very life threatening. Nostrade's daughter use to be able to predict the future then suddenly she couldn't... it happened over twenty years ago and just now I've only been able to find Alluka after hearing she healed Gon. I thought maybe she could restore her ability..."

Killua objects "The risk is too high just to remove that kind of affliction... Nanika's demands could be very high just for a single wish..." Kurapika nods sighing in defeat as Daniel objects "Do you know what stopped it in the first place?"

Kurapika shakes his head as they sit in silence.

A buzzing rings as they hear some lyrics "Let's have some fun, This beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick..." The phone buzzes again as it repeats the line over and over until Daniel pulls out his phone seeing Killua snicker.

Daniel glares at Killua "Did you change my ring tone?" Killua shakes his head as Daniel checks the caller ID seeing the name Silva's name pop up. Daniel turns to lifts his finger to his lips to keep everyone silent before clicking the answer call button.

Daniel speaks up "You've reached Daniel D. Zoldyck. How may I help you?" Silva responds through the phone "I believe I know where I can find Alluka's whereabouts" Alluka gasps as Killua covers her mouth while Silva continues "But I need the help from someone peculiar. I believe you know him. His name is the Shadow Hunter..."

Kurapika and Gon glare at Daniel as his eyes narrow to the phone, he takes it off loud speaker bringing the phone to his ear "And what makes you think I know The Shadow Hunter? It's not like I have his number on speed dial..." Silva grins through the phone "Because I'm already speaking to him."


	9. Shadow Hunter's Lost Arc - Part 1

Gon's eyes narrow on Daniel watching his next move. Daniel gulps as he speaks up "What makes you think he and I are the same person?" Silva responds "You can lie all your want but I know it's you! I need him for a job... the job is simple you just have to help us torture a guy by the name of Duke Barrymore."

Daniel's eyes go wide as he freaks lightly before responding calmly "Duke Barrymore?" Alluka gasps through Killua's hand as Daniel clicks his fingers begging Killua to grab him a piece of paper which he writes down "Gon I need your help get Ging!"

Gon sit's there firmly glued to the chair as Daniel continues his conversation "What makes you think this Barrymore guy can lead you to Alluka?" Silva responds "Illumi caught wind of a Duke Barrymore offering shelter to a boy that looked identical to Alluka seven years ago."

Daniel frowns "And what if these sources are lying?" Silva responds "That's why I want you to work with Illumi... as a family... as difficult that may be to search and strip this guy of any information you can gather on Alluka's whereabouts."

Daniel nods "Got it I'm on my way." Daniel hangs up the phone as he slams it on the table destroying both the table and the phone "FUCK! This can't be happening! I've covered all the tracks so well... how the fuck could they find that tiny piece of information?"

Gon taunts "When were you going to tell us you were the Shadow Hunter?" Kurapika flinches as he stands up moving the chair back "WHAT?" Daniel shakes his head in frustration "A part of my past I regret! You think I enjoyed pretending I'm someone I'm not? That is one part of my life I had hoped to forget! But that's not the main problem here!"

Daniel turns to Killua "Do you know the name I actually signed up with during Alluka's procedure?" Killua shakes his head as I continue "Radick Razemore! The same name I used with one of my old missions under the guise of the Shadow Hunter! If he connects the dots-"

Killua cut's off Daniel "He can scan back to you which could bring him here!" Daniel nods "If Duke Barrymore is captured and tortured that name will show up. I have to hide the evidence! Before that name can be found!"

Daniel turns to Gon, Kurapika and Leorio "It's better if you leave and avoid us whatever the cost until this issue dies down. But Gon... I really need Ging's help if he could stay hidden forever. I'm sure he could hide this guy from Silva until the trail goes cold... I'm sure I could find a way out by dragging out the process."

Gon glares at Daniel "And what makes you think I'll do this for you? After hiding the fact you were a mass murderer?" Daniel massages his temples "I have no desire to deny that aspect of my life! But that also made sure that many lives were saved I'm not saying it's right! And neither am I going to deny it wasn't the right thing to do..."

Leorio retorts "Then that question before you would sacrifice the life of one to save many no matter who it was..." Daniel retorts "NO! YOUR WRONG! Many names popped up including yours, Gon's and Kurapika's name have all popped up! And they all have been denied! I did my research and I made sure that those murders were justified because the dark secrets I found out hidden behind those names are far more shocking than this secret!"

Daniel frowns "So before you even dare call me a monster know that sometimes the bigger monster is the one hiding behind the smile!" Leorio speaks up "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Kurapika looks shocked at Leorio "You prepared to help him?" Leorio sighs slightly "The case 9 years ago about the master surgeon I idolised..." Kurapika nods "I know of him he was one of the many target's of the Shadow Hunter! It still doesn't explain why you would help Daniel..."

Leorio gulps "There was a rumour that, that surgeon had a secret job that was dismissed due to false facts..." Kurapika retorts "Spit it out what was the rumour?" Daniel responds "His secret job was collecting live subjects to skin them alive and work a way around it... so that he could find an absolute way to keep the patients alive for as long as possible using twisted methods..."

Kurapika looks shocked "You mean he was-" Daniel nods "He secret job was the **Bloody Puppeteer**. When I caught up to him he was trying to cover his tracks so it wouldn't back fire on his family... I asked him why he did it and his response was **they were nobodies! Homeless people... or people with no lives! If he could find a way to keep a heart beating long after they have endured so much pain he could use those facts so that he could save the lives of hundreds.**"

Daniel takes a deep breath "In his last few dying moments I told him of a family whose lives he had ruin when he skinned alive one person he thought was homeless... The amount of tears that man produced was shocking... but he accepted his fate and told me to hide the facts that he was the Bloody Puppeteer... His family shouldn't go down for the deeds of one man. But I let his research live on. Well at least the ones that could save lives while I hid the facts about how he obtained them..."

Daniel glares at the three of them "So I ask you again... Who really is the monster?" Gon and Kurapika looked shocked after hearing the details. Gon speaks up "How can that be true his saved so many lives?"

Daniel frowns "I have his research if you want it... but just to let you know his methods weren't... sain... Leorio is welcomed to look over the data he would understand it far easier than anyone of us."

Leorio nods "Can I see them?" Daniel nods as he retrieves the information handing it to Leorio. Leorio scans the notes as he runs out of the room. Kurapika picks up the notes as his eyes turn scarlet clenching the paper "Why didn't you go public?"

Daniel shakes his head "His real name is all over it he didn't use any alias... it was all him. Like I said his family shouldn't have suffered because of him..." Leorio returns pale white as he responds "You did the right thing..."

Daniel sighs "I tell myself that every day but I don't feel like it..." Kurapika sighs "How can we help you?" Daniel shakes his head "I just need Ging's help all he needs to do is create an invisible paper trail after I grab Barrymore and his family, and force them to run."

Gon frowns "I'll do it... but for Alluka only! Not you... Murder doesn't justify murder!" Daniel nods as he turns to Kurapika "Take your kids and keep your trail hidden. The same applies to you Gon!" Gon nods "Give me the information and I'll see if he can pull it off."

Daniel nods at Gon smiling slightly "Thank you..." Daniel writes down the information as Gon calls out "Genesis we leaving! A job has come up and you get to meet Ging again..." Genesis runs in the room "We get to see Ging again?"

Gon nods smiling at Genesis as he picks her up "Can we go now?" Daniel nods "I'll send you all on the way at the same time." Leorio nods "Leon, Gregory, Lenessia, Ashley come on you too. We're leaving as well.

The four of them walk into the room whining as Kurapika holds up his hands "Leorio has suddenly got sick so it's better if we force him to rest, right?" The kids nod as Kurapika turns to Daniel "We're ready."

Daniel and Killua's three kids walk in waving good bye as Daniel waves his hand "Guide those who have been lost to return from whence they came!" Daniel slams his foot as the disappear from the room.

Daniel turns to the kids as Nathan exclaims "Wow, what happen to the table... and is that you phone?"

Killua laughs to try keep the mood friendly "You know how those people keep asking for your father. The next job he received, he got really pissed. He has to leave on such a short notice that he broke his phone... and the table in the process... which he will be paying for..."

Daniel smiles slightly as he picks up the pieces of paper "I will pay for this... but I really liked this table... couldn't care less for the phone though." Daniel sighs as he turns to the kids "I have a very important job to do unfortunately. So Killua will be taking over your training while I'm gone."

Daniel bends down hugging the kids "Hopefully, I won't be gone for too long. I'll be back to train you and read you stories, and anywhere you want to go I'll take you." The kids look up with gleaming eyes "ANYWHERE?"

Daniel nods "Anywhere!" The kids hug and kiss Daniel's cheek as he stand up handing the notepad over to Killua "Here's everything. I've learnt from their training" Killua nods "It will be interesting to see what you've learnt."

Killua hugs Daniel whispering in his ear "Don't do anything that could get you killed..." Daniel nods kissing Killua's cheek "You know me..." Daniel hides the other notes from earlier as he makes his way over to Duke Barrymore in hopes to reach there before Illumi.

Daniel stands outside the house as he knocks on the door "Renold? Renold Barrymore are you in there? I have something I need to discuss with you..." He knocks on the door is it opens slightly causing Daniel some concern.

Daniel makes his way inside as he moves around the house "Renold, where are you?" Daniel continues to walk in as he makes his way over to Renold's office finding his body on the floor "No, No, No! This can't be happening!"

Daniel goes frantic as he receives a hit to the back of his neck dropping to the floor as his sight goes hazy hearing a voice "It is happening... and father would like to have a long meaningful chat with you."

Daniel frowns slightly before passing out "Illumi..."

Daniel wakes up in a room tied to a chair as he frowns "Well this is new..." Daniel hears a voice as he looks up at the man he recognises so well "Do get used to this chair I plan on keeping you here for a long time."

Daniel frowns slightly "I'm not usually into bondage. Or sex on my first date... so, ah yeah... what's shaking Illumi?" Illumi glares at Daniel as he holds some needles up before receiving a glare back from Daniel making him back off slightly.

Daniel hears Silva's voice causing him to slightly turn "Enough Illumi, we don't want to hurt him... YET!" Daniel smiles "Yo Silva you mind getting me out of the chair... I'm not a fan of Bondage..." Silva punches Daniel in the face as he spits blood on the floor "That's not nice... what did I do?"

Silva clenches his fist again before responding "Where's Alluka?" Daniel frowns "What makes you think I know where she is?" Silva punches Daniel again "Funny you should say that... seeing as Alluka is now a she... Radick Razemore!"

Daniel smiles "Who's he?" Silva punches Daniel across the face making him spit more blood on the floor as he continues his smile "Owie... that hurt." Illumi tilts his head responding mockingly "You should take your predicament more seriously..."

Daniel responds calmly "I'll tell you what Silva, Illumi, you untie my hands or hand, and I'll give you my answer. It starts with **F** ends with **you** and you usually use the middle finger to represent it. So if you untie my hands I could give it to you."

Silva punches Daniel across the face again as he smiles while blood pours out of his open mouth "Ok that one hurt..." Daniel freezes in fear after hearing a voice behind him "Just tell them where Alluka is hiding..."


	10. Shadow Hunter's Lost Arc - Part 2

**FlamingEagle** all I'm going to say is lolz for two reasons when I read the review. I don't know why but it sounds like you wanted something bad to happen... but apart from that the idea came to me while I was asleep other than that I know where this is headed.

* * *

Daniel turns head slightly hoping that his ears betray his sense of hearing. When the person steps into his view Daniel's force to hold back his tears as he roars "What the fuck did you do to Killua!" Daniel turns to Illumi whose smiling slightly as if this gives him great pleasure.

Daniel glares at Illumi as he roars "Remove him from the control or I'll make you wish you were never born!" Silva punches Daniel across the face. Daniel turns slightly to face Silva as he cracks his neck back into place "Remove Killua from your control or I will!"

Silva blinks in confusion as Illumi laughs slightly "Amuse me!" Daniel tilts his head to Killua "Killua... Red Peppers!" Killua blinks a few times "Daniel what the hell happened to you? Why are you tied up-"

Daniel cuts off Killua "Forget about me RUN! And there's no time explain just... run..." before Daniel could warn Killua it was too late he was already back under Illumi's control. Daniel turns to Illumi "Just a heads up sleep with one eye open... because once I get out of here I'll make sure your the first to die!"

Silva punches Daniel across the face "What did you did was stupid now you have no chance for bringing back Killua." Daniel smiles as he looks up at Silva "That's what you think! I have another 19 words to bring Killua out of anyone's control I could say right here right now. And I have another to refresh those controls."

Daniel smiles at Illumi "You can ask Killua all you want for all of them so you can purge them but you'll find out that he has no memory of them... and only I know them." Daniel grins widely as he receives a punch from Silva.

Daniel spits blood on the floor as he turns to Silva "There's nothing more that you can do to me that would make me talk! I'll never tell you where I'm hiding Alluka!" Silva frowns "Then we'll just use Killua to guide us!"

Silva turns to Illumi "Illumi force Killua to guide us to Alluka!" Illumi nods "Killua... where is your brother Alluka hiding?" Killua stays silent for a moment just before groaning "Alluka is currently back at our house of residence."

Illumi tilts his head "Where is that?" Killua points at the wall "It's forty thousand Kilometres from here and will take at least a week to get there." Silva nods as he turns to Daniel "You've lost, Daniel! And we are going to make sure you lose everything you've ever cared for!"

Daniel's aura flares up "If you even pat one of my kids I will rip your arms off strangle you with them." Daniel turns to Illumi "And I'll make sure to go extra slow with you... I wanna find out how much pain resistance you have..."

Silva knocks out Daniel as he hears Silva talk one last time "Illumi go control one of the ship masters we leaving today!"

**Later that week**

Daniel wakes up after being whipped while he groans "Fuck I feel like an Ice-cream truck hit me and didn't give me some Ice-cream." Daniel gets whipped again as he looks at the person "Milluki what a pleasant surprise... how long have I been out?"

Milluki grits his teeth as he whips Daniel "I'm the one that gets to ask questions here! I'm going to enjoy demoralising you! After all that shit you put me through!" Daniel grits his teeth "Again how long have I been out?"

Milluki stutters "Fi-Five days..." Daniel smiles widely "Was that so hard?" Daniel cracks his wrist waiting for Milluki next move "What did you do?" Daniel winks as he smiles "Just a little fear control everyone fears no matter how strong they are."

Milluki holds out his whip as he grits his teeth "I won't be humiliated again by you!" Milluki cracks his wipe as Daniel undoes the rope on one of his hands gripping the whip "I don't have time to play with you Milluki we can do this the hard way or you can let me walk out of here with your humility intact... take your pick."

Milluki flinches as Daniel smile "Hard way it is!" Daniel swings Milluki into the wall knocking him out as he rips the ropes off. He clenches his hand as he cracks it back into place "Fucking annoying little shits... I can't rely on my strength alone so I'll..."

Daniel grips the chair "have to use everything to my advantage." Daniel engulfs the chair in Shu as he throws it at the door smashing it down. He runs out the door as he makes his way through the hallways "Excuse me ladies..."

He bolts past turning a corner as he skids to a stop staring at the man in front of him "Zeno..." Zeno grins "Daniel... Daniel... Daniel... My son should give you more credit you broke out in less than an hour upon waking up."

Daniel smiles at Zeno "Well I'm an opportunist so I take advantage of everyone and everything... so are you going to let me pass or... do you want to stop me like Milluki did back in the room. Oh by the way if he wakes up with a headache tell him I offered the chance of the easy way."

Zeno grins wide as he massages his moustache "Oh I will... I know what you plan... so I ask you for only one thing don't kill my son..." Daniel frowns "After what he did to me and Killua? Your asking for too much... my jaw is still out of alignment. And I'm pretty sure his fractured it somewhere... and don't get me started on Killua!"

Zeno sighs "I guess that's unfortunate..." Daniel blinks "Wait you said don't kill my son... does that mean I can put him in a coma as long as his still alive... right?" Zeno frowns "I guess so... still, I'm too old to be watching after the Zoldyck estates so... it would be nice if his alive to do it for me..."

Daniel nods "What about Illumi?" Zeno shakes his hand "Couldn't care less... but it would be nice if you left him alive..." Daniel scratches his beard "Hmm... how about no, on Illumi but I'm willing to leave your son alive on one condition... I get to wipe him of his memory of how he got to the island... deal?"

Zeno nods "As long as his alive..." Daniel smiles "Great! Now which way is the quickest to getting outside?" Zeno points to his left "The windows..." Daniel smiles as he waves "Bye, bye!" He turns around as he jumps out the window landing on the floor greeted by the guards "Good..."

Daniel looks at the sky "Evening...? If you don't mind I'm going to vamoose so don't mind me..." Daniel walks slowly away as one of the butlers stop him "You aren't going anywhere by the orders of Silva!"

Daniel grins at the guard "Oh... is that so with you and what army?" All the butlers hold up their guard as Daniel sighs "98 of you... In that case..." Daniel holds up his hand as he aura extends creating a hundred of his puppets "Deal with them while I make my escape."

Daniel points to two random puppets "You two with me!" They bolt through avoiding all the Butlers as they run straight into the forest while the butlers yell "Get him his escaping..." but little did they no it's too late Daniel was already too far away to be caught now with only two things on his mind now.

**Save Alluka...**

**And save Killua, and our family... no matter the cost!**

Daniel stands in the forest looking around as he meditates "I have to gather a sufficient amount of aura if I'm going to get back home so guard me for an hour..." Daniel focuses on his Ren as tears drop "Why, Killua? Why did you have to come to me..."

He tries to hold in his pain as he focuses on gathering as much as possible "You tell me not to do something stupid... yet you do this! I told you I would be ok! Ok I kinda did something stupid get caught but still... what bullshit lie did they pull to get you to come to me? You knew full well that I could protect myself... but you still came..."

Daniel opens his eyes as they grow red in anger "Silva... Illumi... I'll make you pay and there's only one way to beat you the Puppet Masters are too weak against you... I'll have to use my specialist ability to take you down and I'll make you pay tenfold over for what you've done to Killua. You can bet your grey hairs on that!"

He stands up holding out his hand "Return puppets!" Daniel's aura returns to him as he clasps his hands "Return on! Bring me back home!" He vanishes without a trace leaving nothing behind as he appears right out the front of his door coughing blood "I should have spent more time gathering Ren..."

Daniel kicks open the door "Alluka...! Nathan, Zayden, Samara get your arse in he now!" Alluka walks up to Daniel "Your... What happened?" Daniel holds up his hand as he wipes his mouth on his sleeve "I'm fine! Where's the kids?"

Alluka holds up her hands to Daniel's face scared "Where's Killua?" Daniel flinches "His somewhat fine..." Alluka slaps Daniel across the face "You said you would protect him! Why isn't he with you?"

Daniel looks down at the floor "I will protect him... even if I have to die! I need your help Alluka or more specifically I need Nanika's help..." Alluka flinches "You plan on undoing the seal?" Daniel nods as Alluka objects "For what kind of wish?"

Daniel shakes his head "I have no desire to wish for anything... but I need her free if I am to have the strength to beat Illumi and Silva... and to save your brother... my husband and kids!" Alluka nods as Daniel holds her close.

Daniel's kids run in as they see Alluka and Daniel crying. Nathan is the first to speak up "What's wrong dad? Why are you and Alluka crying?" Samara speaks up next "Where's dad? Where's Killua?"

He holds out his hand as he turns to them "Killua is safe for the time being pack your bags your going on a road trip with Alluka you need to protect her as much as she needs to protect you. Use everything you've learnt from Killua and I to stay hidden..."

Samara runs to grab Daniel "What about you aren't you coming?" Daniel shakes his head as he leans down hugging his daughter "I can't your dad can't save himself... so I have to stay behind and save his soft little white vampire butt!"

He let's go of Samara "Please get ready I won't want you to be here when Killua get's here... he won't be himself so he may say some hurtful things or do bad things to you all..." Zayden grabs Daniel "What about you?"

Daniel grins as he grips his muscles "Your fathers resilient so no need to worry about me... now go get ready to leave while I talk to Alluka you'll notice a sudden change in her but don't be afraid... got it!"

Nathan nods as he grabs his brother and sister "You better keep that promise from before!" Daniel nods "You bet you little rascals after this blows over I'll be joining you." The kids nod as they bolt off.

Daniel turns to Alluka "Alluka... after this seal undoes I cannot put it back on... so she will be here to stay and neither do I want her to go. So when I release the seal can you bring her out so I can apologise?"

Alluka nods "I can but she's going to be pissed with you, and you are in so much trouble from forcing her to be alone all this time..." Daniel nods "Ok... here I go... I'm about to release the seal..." Daniel stands the bright red as Alluka chuckles "Your embarrassed of releasing the seal..."

Daniel nods slightly flustered "I just want to make it clear I get no kicks out of this... and don't make fun of me..." Alluka waves her hand while she hides her smile "I won't little tomato..." Daniel frowns with flushed cheeks while thinking "I blame you dad for having the gull to record such a way to release the seal..."

Alluka stands there waiting as Daniel sighs "Can you close your eyes... I don't want to be seen doing this..." Alluka nods "Ok..." Daniel locks lips with Alluka as he thinks "Dad I'll find a way to raise you from the dead so I can kill you for recording such a powerful Nen cage ability..."

His cheeks turn bright red as Alluka suddenly pushes him away "The hell is wrong with you?" Daniel's eye twitches in embarrassment "Nanika?" Nanika pouts "Of course you Alluka said you wanted to speak with me... now can you tell me why you've locked lips with me twice now?"s

Daniel frowns "It's my Dad's stupid ability that allows me to seal Nen... Quick question... how many days has it been since you last saw me?" Nanika counts her fingers "10 years ago... now, can you tell me what these are?"

Nanika feels her boobs as she stifles a moan "What are these?" Daniel chuckles slightly "Nanika they are called boobs... Alluka had a sex change so you no longer have... a penis... I can't make it any clearer than that."

Nanika sighs "I'll have to have a serious talk with you later on... about how much has changed... so what's you wish?" Daniel shakes his head "I have no wish all I ask is you to run away with my kids. Illumi and Silva are coming to bring you back to control you... I can't let that happen. So I now need you to switch places with Alluka again..."

Nanika sighs "Aye.." Daniel stops her "Hold on before you switch..." Daniel kissed Nanika forehead "I'm sorry for what I did and how it left you in the darkness alone... please forgive me..." Nanika hugs Daniel as he pats her head "Thank you for apologising... you owe me some serious time!"

Daniel chuckles "Damn I'm going to need to write an IOU list... can you bring Alluka out now?"


	11. Shadow Hunter's Lost Arc - Part 3

Nanika nods as she closes her eyes and open them again "So how did it go?" Daniel frowns "Awkward... and now I have an IOU list... listen carefully to me Alluka in the back of the library there is a secret compartment. Pull down the navy ship and the red viper at the same time. That will open it when inside pull the lever on the inside."

Daniel lifts a finger "In there you'll find a book pick any address you want say it's name really loud while holding the kid's hands and you'll be gone from this island make sure to close the book before you say the name. Also before you go take one of my spare phones and remember this phrase."

Daniel whispers in Alluka's ear "**When the white wolf hunts the moon only then shall the light follow**... got it?" Alluka nods "It sounds easy why though?" Daniel looks sternly at Alluka "If I ring you and that's not the first thing you hear from me assume the worse. Run to Gon, Leorio or Kurapika if that happens... I trust them and they have my respect. Keep hidden and make sure not to be followed."

Alluka nods as she hugs Daniel "Please, save big brother... No matter what!" Daniel nods as he hugs her back "I made that vow with you twenty 20 years ago. If Killua dies, I'm going down with him! I rather die by his side then live alone without him! That one was 21 years ago with him. Now go! If I'm to have any chance of beating Killua, Silva and Illumi I need to retain as much aura as possible..."

Alluka leaves with the Kids as Daniel is alone in the house. He sits down waiting for that very moment when he comes into contact with Killua's aura.

For the next day Daniel sits in silence waiting for that very moment when he can feel Killua's presence. Daniel waits and one hour before the estimated dead line he feels Killua's presence as he looks up whispering lightly "Killua..."

Daniel's smile goes wide from knowing Killua is alive.

**Killua's POV**

Killua looks up at the air muttering "Daniel..." Illumi and Silva look concerned at Killua wondering if Illumi's hold is weakening. Illumi directs a command to Killua "Kil, forgot about Daniel he is but a figment of your imagination. You were born and trained to become the head of the Zoldycks and you will for fill that role from now and forever."

Killua turns slightly to his father and brother as they could have sworn Killua had broken the control for a second. Killua's dark eyes lay on his older sibling and father as he mutters "He's coming..."

Silva questions Killua "Who's he?" Killua stays silent as Silva points to Illumi "Force Killua to tell us who **he** is!" Illumi asks Killua as he doesn't respond only staying silent looking in the direction of where Daniel sits in the house.

Silva grits his teeth in fury as he receives a phone call "What?" the butler on the phone speaks up "He has escaped and we can't find him! Not even Canary, Seaquant or Zebro have seen him. We suspect they are hiding him."

Silva frowns "What about Zeno?" The butler answers "He is unharmed but Daniel escaped through one of the windows we suspect he ran in fear when he saw him." Silva looks at Killua as he responds in the phone "There's no way his escaped the island without anybodies know how. Search the town! And if he has indeed escaped he has no chance of reaching the island before us."

Silva hangs up the phone as he turns to Illumi "When we get to the island we have to make it quick we can't spend days killing them all!" Killua begins to cry without a noise as tears drop from his eyes.

Silva turns to Killua then back to Illumi "And control your little brother better we don't want him breaking out of the control and turning on us! We need him if we want to control Alluka's power! Everyone else..."

Silva smirks "Is just collateral damage..."

**Daniel's POV**

Daniel grins "Collateral damage huh? Hold on Killua I'll free you soon enough Illumi will pay for what his made you become. You're not a doll that's meant to be controlled for other peoples benefits you are your own person! A father of three and by the Seven Deadly Sin I will bring you back..."

Killua, Silva and Illumi port the island impressed by the invisible field which has kept the island hidden as Daniel grins "They're here... I would have loved to spend more time regaining my aura but my Present aura Output is a little lower than I had hoped... 3,546,234 I was hoping for a little more closer to my maximum but it will have to do... I just gotta not sustain too much damage. I don't want to rely on that power too much."

Daniel gets up as he slowly walks to the door way waiting for their imminent arrival.

**Killua's POV**

Killua is walking as he stops pointing to the house "Here is where we've been living for since we were 18..." Silva looks at the house "So this is how you've been able to avoid us... I have to give credit where credits due... Daniel does indeed have some grand skills... but he should have picked his enemies more thoroughly!"

Silva turns to Illumi "Search the house and find Alluka if you find the kids they are dis-" They hear a gunshot as Silva catches the bullet crushing it "Alluka you ne-" Silva stands there looking at Daniel as he twirls a gun "Been a long time Silva... Illumi... hasn't it?"

Illumi tilt's his head "How?" Daniel smiles looking at Illumi as he twirls the gun "Well me and Killua know how to get here without having to travel here on foot, zeppelin or boat. If you were smart enough you would have asked Killua for the secret passageway here... but for Killua's sake I wiped his memory of how to get here the quickest... Can you guess when I set it off? Hmm..."

Silva points at Daniel "Where is Alluka?" Daniel smiles as he twirl the gun "I don't causally reveal secrets but... Alluka is already gone from this island! Before you ask where... let me tell you I don't know. But I do know how to reach her with just a simple phone call. But first she has to hear a special phrase and you'll get only one guess. So let me tell you. Killua doesn't know the phrase but I do... and you know how hard it is to control me..."

Daniel smirks widely "Illumi..." Illumi looks up "Hmm?" Silva turns to Illumi "Send Killua in to kill Daniel!" Illumi nods as he whispers in Killua's ear "Kill this man he wants to hurt your family and you wouldn't want that."

Killua moves quickly as he grips Daniel as his about to rip Daniel to shreds Daniel whispers in Killua's ear "Killua cat-Chan!" This breaks Killua out of his hold as he grips Killua pulling him in close savouring his kiss with Killua.

Daniel grins widely "I missed you Killua..." Killua hugs Daniel.

Silva holds out his hand "Bring him back under your control!" Daniel smiles "I'm sorry, I have to do this to you Killua but I don't have much time left." Killua nods "Fine! But don't hurt me much! I don't want to wake up like last time bruised and horney beyond relief!"

Daniel nods as he grips Killua's arm throwing him against the wall "Shadow Cage!" Tendrils grip Killua as they hold him against his will earning a moan before returning to his emotionless state.

Daniel turns slowly looking towards Silva and Illumi "I've returned back to my former glory and it's about time I set the record straight!" He reaches behind his back pulling out the mask twirling it on his finger "Against me you have a chance but against him you're as good as dead. I made a promise... So I plan on keeping it, but not before killing Illumi and sending you into a coma Silva! I hope you don't mind but this fight will be one-sided!"

Daniel slowly moves the mask to his face as Silva yells "Kill him before he can use the Seven Deadly sins!" Silva and Illumi bolt off charging Daniel as he puts on the mask gripping both Silva's and Illumi's hand through mid punch.

Daniel grins behind his mask "Too late! **Path of the Seven Deadly Sins! The Eighth Sin** Level 0 Lucifer's Lair!"

Daniel swings Silva and Illumi across the floor as they look him dead in the eyes not knowing what really stands before him.

What is Level zero's true power and can they really take him down...

* * *

Chapter 12 will be delayed because it will spoiler alert The Shadow Hunter near the end of the Chimera Arc and what I plan on doing... so that's why this was short. The next one will be longish...


	12. Shadow Hunter's Lost Arc - Part 4

Silva holds out his hand as he uses Gyo to test the waters not finding anything out of the unordinary he holds out his hand transmuting up his two large balls of Nen as he throw them at Daniel.

Daniel holds out his hands catching them in mid flight as he redirects the flow of the balls straight into the air. Daniel's hands bleed as he laughs like a maniac "Ha Ha! This is so funny I haven't felt like this in ages 10 years to be exact!"

Daniel grips his arms as his wounds vanish healing almost instantly causing Silva to stay on guard and Illumi to prepare for Daniel's next move.

Daniel walks slowly towards them "Level 0 has an actual name but let me tell you first hand it's not Lucifer. Nor is it Satan... I like to stick to my original name which was told to me by my father during his final moments and the very man himself 20 years ago..."

Daniel smiles behind his mask as he tilts his head "Like the names true meaning it shows signs that when he appears the world shifts out of alignment... The powers I can use in this form are endless but I only know a select few of them... healing, creation..."

Daniel glares at the two through his mask "and destruction!" Daniel conjures up a miniature cyclone in his hand that's creates a gale powerful enough to rip someone to shreds if they come into contact with it.

He slams it into the floor as the island is engulfed in a massive frenzy of wind sending the ship flying and shattering nearby them. Daniel stands up speaking "I wouldn't recommend stepping into that gale of wind or you'll end up like that ship over there..."

Daniel points at the remains of the ship as he holds out his fists "Let me make things clear so you can understand what's about to happen! I'm going to kill Illumi very slowly then I'm going to put you Silva into a coma and remove the very existence of this island from your mind..."

Daniel smiles widely "And there is not a single thing you can do to win against me... Because like my name implies you have no chance of defeating me... I cannot be harmed... I cannot be slain for like my name. Once I appear I throw everything into a frenzy! My name is Tempest... Sanctimonious Tempest! And this is my ability, The **Eighth** Deadly Sin Tempest's Requiem!"

Daniel flies off towards them with rage filling his eyes. He takes a swing missing Silva as he quickly conjures a miniature gale in his other hand. Daniel pulls Silva back in as he hook punches Silva. The sheer force of the punch sends Silva sliding across the floor as Silva lays down on the floor.

Daniel grins looking at Illumi "Your next..." Illumi looks at Daniel emotionless as he pulls out his Nen needles throwing a endless amount of them. Daniel flips back as someone grips him from behind "You should watch where you're going boy!"

Daniel grins widely as he lands a kick in Silva's chest allowing him to break out of the hold to flip behind Silva "WEDGIE!" Daniel pulls hard on Silva's underwear before kicking him towards Illumi "You should always watch **your** back..."

Daniel moves around the pair Silva and Illumi. They look at each other nodding as they rush towards him. They exchange blows with Daniel as he blocks them both at the same time before swinging around Silva clobbering him in the back.

Illumi swings upwards towards Daniel and he grips Illumi's hand clenching hard before throwing him towards a tree. Daniel crack his neck "I'm so stiff... Haven't had a good work out since now... And that's not to mention to ones I have with you son... Should I elaborate?"

Silva grits his teeth conjuring up a big ball on Nen "I'll take that as a no..." Silva throws the ball of Nen at Daniel as he holds his hand up " Eye of the Tempest!" The Balls get sucked in the orb of wind hovering over his head.

Daniel rushes off again as he gets hit in the side by Illumi. He feels a rib begin to crack as he slides one foot across to floor leaning back. Daniel lands a firm punch in Illumi's cheek making him ricochet off the floor a couple of times.

Daniel stands straight walking to Silva "You see, when me and your son **get it on**... We turn into animals." Silva throws a punch as Daniel breaks his guard hitting him back "We go at it long and endlessly..."

Silva throws another punch as Daniel breaks it again hitting him harder "And I aren't talking one or two minutes here..." Daniel lands a punch on Silva as Illumi runs after Daniel "And there!" Daniel kicks Illumi back away "I talking a good few HOURS..."

Daniel slams his fist into Illumi as he quickly turns kicking Silva away "And he moans like crazy..." He jumps towards Illumi throwing him at Silva "You wanna know why?" Daniel kicks the both of them "Not because I'm **great** in bed..."

Daniel grabs Illumi and Silva by the neck slamming them into the floor jumping back "However, that could be a factor... But that's not the real reason... It's because..." Silva and Illumi jump back up punching Daniel as he holds their fist clenching hard "It's because we show our love towards each other!"

Daniel throws them away "It's because I show him what it means to be loved what it means-" Illumi punches Daniel across the check making him fall to the ground. Daniel get's up turning to Illumi before spitting blood on the floor "To have a real family!"

Daniel generates a large ball of wind on his hand "Something you could never do!" Daniel runs in punching Silva as he turns gripping Illumi by the same hand holding him from the face "Time to die... Illumi!"

Silva calls out as Daniel faces him "His my son! And he belongs at my side ruling the Zoldycks if not..." Silva throws a large amount of Nen in Killua's direction "He'll die!" Daniel drops Illumi running to Killua's side ripping him straight of the tree.

Silva turns to Illumi "Now!" Daniel grits his teeth "How could I forget..." Killua pulls back his hand slowly to thrusting it into Daniel's chest. He stops a few millimetres away as the two of them hit the floor.

Daniel smiles as Silva yells "Order him to kill Daniel!" Daniel smiles getting up holding Killua tightly "You can't control someone to killed their love one didn't you read that in Manipulation one-o-one?"

Daniel kiss Killua as he envelops them in Nen. he reaches around Killua pulling out the device from the back of Killua's neck that's controlling him. Killua returns to his senses hugging Daniel as he returns the kiss "You took your sweet arse time! I trust you left them alive for me to deal with them..."

Daniel nods kissing Killua "Illumi's mine... I trust you heard everything?" Killua smacks Daniel across the head "Including the part where I moan!" Daniel snickers kissing Killua "I wanted to piss them off..."

Illumi throws needles at Daniel as he holds out his hand knocking them aside with a ball of Nen "It's rude to attack someone when they're are clearly making out..." Killua frowns covering himself in electricity "I'll deal with my father while you deal with Illumi..."

Daniel nods kissing Killua one final time "Try to leave Silva alive... I promised your grandfather that I will return him alive... In a coma..." Killua frowns "I guess that's better than nothing... I'll enjoy beating you... Father! And like Daniel said he shows me what a real family's like."

They both vanish in front of Silva and Illumi's vision appear beside him as they move to deal the finishing blow.

"Wild Tempest!"

"Thunder bolt!"

Illumi and Silva get hit at the same time almost in sync.

Illumi get's sent flying away with his body battered leaving this world without a scream.

While Silva smiles getting shocked by Killua's attack. He drops to the floor smoking "You're strong but not-" Another thunder bolt hits Silva instantly much stronger than the last as he drops to the floor.

Daniel grins "Who said lightning never hits the same place twice..." Daniel ends his ability removing the mask.

He throws a punch in Silva's face before pulling him in close to make eye contact "Silva... Give up all ready your fighting two of the strongest Nen users in the world... Now let me give you a taste of Illumi's medicine... First you're going to forget everything you've learnt here... The eight level of hell... Our home and that Alluka's here with us! And you're going to march right back home in a coma... Do I make myself clear?"

Silva chuckles "Like that's-" Daniel's eyes shift to red in anger "That's an order... Silva!" Silva hangs there frozen as Daniel turns to Killua dropping Silva "Do it Killua I know how much you despise your father..."

Killua nods slamming another bolt of thunder into Silva "You have no idea... But this may take a while. We are trained at birth to endure electricity." Daniel nods "Take your time... We've got all day..."

Killua nods as Daniel embraces Killua kissing his cheek.

Daniel watches Killua strike Silva time after time again. It feels like hours to them as Daniel taps Killua "Enough..." Killua frowns "His still conscious..." Daniel nods putting on the mask "Not for long... Gluttony!"

Daniel sucks away all of Silva's aura away as he grabs Silva "Night-y Night!" He slams his Nen fist into Silva almost knocking him out "God dang your dads tough!" Killua appears by his side finishing of Silva. Killua waves his hand "You just needed to hit a little harder..."

Daniel frowns looking at Killua "Hey my Enhancer skills are at 60% yours is at 80%! Don't tell me to hit him a little harder..." Daniel picks up Silva to hold him up as he walks over to Illumi picking him up with his free hand "Return to once you came... Watch this... 3, 2, 1!"

Daniel's replacement phone goes off "Your mother's calling, should I answer?" Killua sighs "Let it go to voice mail... I can't be bothered dealing with her... where's Alluka and the kids?" Daniel turns to Killua "They should be safe... We should visit them soon but first..."

Daniel chops Killua "Reckless..." Killua retorts "I'm reckless? Your perception has failed! You should have been able to see Illumi attack you from the behind! If you did, we wouldn't be in this m-"

Daniel cuts of Killua with a quick kiss "I know... I'm glad you came to me... A part of me was happy you came to save me-reckless but otherwise... Thankful... Now then..."

Daniel flips open his phone dialling a number "Alluka... When the white wolf hunts the moon only then shall the light follow. Where are you?"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I listen to Alluka speak "We are in Yorknew." I nod into the phone looking in Killua's direction "Killua, she's in Yorknew." Killua nods "Then let's pick them up." I pull in Killua close kissing him "Right now...?"

Killua frowns "Oh no! This isn't happening right now!" I frown "Oh... Alright let's pick them up but it's going to look weird..." Killua stops to look at me as I grin in his direction "Have we ever been caught in the public? With our kids?"

Killua smiles "This is as good time as ever to show I'm taken... Isn't that right Daniel-chan?" I frown "More like Kun your far more cuter than I am... Eh... The cat's going to come out of the bag eventually. Might as well kill two birds with one stone. Shall we Killua?"

Killua wraps an arm around me "Sure... But don't complain when they call you a pervert!" I frown "I'm already killing them in my head..."

**A short while later**

Killua checks his phone "That should be here... I double checked their location..." Daniel sighs "I triple checked with En... Wait look! There they are..." Daniel points in their direction as Killua looks spotting Alluka smiling and talking to the kids. She looks in their direction smiling.

She's about to get up as someone steps in Daniel's view "Excuse me?" Daniel looks at the man "Hmm?" The man speaks up "You wouldn't happen to be Daniel Darkscryer... Would you?"


	13. Trials of the Shadow - Part 1

Daniel nods "Technically it's Daniel Darkscryer Zoldyck, but I usually say Daniel D. Zoldyck because it has a nicer ring to it... What about it?"

The man holds up a Hunter licence "Good, by the law of the Hunter's Association... Your under arresting for the brutal murders... Shadow Hunter!" A plate drops as a group of people scream. Daniel calmly responds "Oh... Under what basis am I connected to that Mass Murderer?"

The Hunter speaks up "The murder of Duke Barrymore! You left a calling card..." Daniel frowns "Oh... That conniving son-of-a-bitch Illumi!" The Hunter speaks up "So you're not going to deny murdering him?"

Daniel shakes his head at Alluka making sure she sees it before speaking up "I didn't kill him his a long time friend. And I've helped him on many occasions! But I'll come along peacefully to prove my innocence. Killua can-"

The Hunter objects "His to come as well under Cheadle Yorkshire's orders!" Daniel frowns "The Chairman's orders?" Killua sighs "This isn't going to end too well..." Daniel nods "In that case we will come peacefully."

**Hours later**

Cheadle speaks up "Daniel D. Zoldyck your here because you've been found guilty of being the Shadow H-" Ging enters the room "Oh this is going to be fun..." The group turns around as Gon enters as well keeping silent.

Speaks up "Ging? What are you doing here?" Ging smiles "I was in the area and I thought I might come see it..." Everyone's eye twitches thinking the same thing "Liar!"

Daniel rolls his eyes pulling out a phone as he places his feet on the stand "This is going to be a long day... I'll stop playing Robot Unicorn Attack when you guys deal with Ging..."

Always

I wanna be with you

And make believe with you

And live in harmony, harmony oh love

Daniel continues to sing without a care in the world as Cheadle yells "Ging you can't be serious! And Daniel put the phone down!" Daniel frowns as he continues to play "I will... When Ging does..." Ging chooses a seat groaning "Ok... Entertain me!"

Daniel turns off his phone putting it in his pocket "I only have one request... Nothing too big if you want me to prove my innocence I'll need something back from h-" Kanzai objects "We can't-" Daniel raises his hand "I know I'm on trial! However Killua is n-"

Mizaistom Nana interjects "Killua could be a considered an ally to the culprit seeing as you two are together..." Daniel laughs "Just cause we a married doesn't mean we work together on this... How about I sweeten the pot. I'm The Shadow Hunter just not **The** Shadow Hunter! Have I grabbed your attention?"

A few of members of the Zodiacs grit their teeth as Ging smiles "Oh...? This is interesting... Leorio... Kurapika... Your friends to Daniel... However you are still a part of the Zodiac so you wouldn't be excluded from this..."

Cheadle interjects "That could bend the rules in Daniel's favour and-" Ging lifts a hand "Rather than throwing ideas and speculation around I'm merely just asking for **their** input."

Cheadle's eye twitches in frustration as Kurapika speaks up "I don't believe Daniel would drag Killua into this. However, that doesn't mean that Killua isn't involved in some way. But take into consideration he is a Zoldyck and **was** a part of the business for some time. Being around the two has shown some insight they've only raised their hands to protect each other Daniel far more than Killua... Shall I remind you of the hostage incident 3 years ago."

Ging smiles "One of the most brutal hostage situations. 3 dead, 31 heavily wounded and 16 broken mentally... That was a fun case..." Daniel smiles sarcastically "Glad you were entertained..."

Ging smiles as he turns to Leorio "What about your input?" Leorio sighs "The man's too complex to explain. You should of seen what he was like when Killua got p-" Daniel and Killua glare at Leorio as he quickly changes "Pressured into rejoining the Zoldycks... He was hell bent on him not joining... Let's just say from a doctors point of view... Painful."

Ging nods "Then I have no objections with Killua to go collect this proof... I'm interested in its existence." Cheadle objects "I'm the chairman and I will follow the process of how this court moves!"

Daniel grins "One extra condition... The chairman, 11 zodiacs, Ging, Gon, Killua and of course myself be a part of this."

Daniel smiles as a lightning bolt shoots between Cheadle and Daniel "Anything else?" Daniel continues to smile "Nope!" Ging smiles "Good let's get started." Killua rushes out the room as Ging points out "You know... We never really established out of the three of you who is the strongest. Killua, Daniel or Gon. I wonder..."

Daniel points his finger at Ging "Don't hurt yourself..." Cheadle snickers as Ging points out "Who is the strongest?" Daniel points out "If you want brute strength... Gon is the strongest. If you want speed you go with Killua. And if you want endurance I'm the strongest of the three... So any one of us could beat each other."

Ging nods "However, I think someone is hiding something... Aren't they?" Daniel lifts a finger "Whatever do you mean?" Ging grins "You're hide-" Killua walks in "Got it-" Daniel catches the case files "Alright, thanks hunny."

Killua interjects "Hu-" Daniel continues ignoring Killua "These are all the jobs I've accepted under the name of **The Shadow Hunter** and let me point out my clients are to remain hidden if you can agree. I'm willing to hand over these if you agree to them they stay hidden."

Cheadle nods as Daniel throws one each to the zodiacs, the chairman Cheadle and Ging. Cheadle opens the first case "The Bloody Puppeteer... I remember this case. Devlen Gladnick, the famous doctor that was involved." Daniel l nods "Devlen was the actual culprit."

Cheadle looks over the data "I gotta say your pretty thorough with your research. Let's see how good your memory is I want to hear from the offenders mouth the exact process to the case."

Daniel nods at Cheadle "I like to write down everything that occurs including clean up. All of Devlen's valuable information that was used to save lives was left at the scene. While the data used to obtain it was hidden by me so it doesn't backlash onto the family. His wife and daughter was not involved so that's why it was kept hidden. So you will find all the research in the case file."

Daniel lifts a finger "The reason it was impossible to track was because most of the targets were homeless meaning... There was no ties all except one screw up when a young female lost her lover. He turned up dead and skinned alive the boy had no ties except for a secret lover. That's why I was called or more specifically The Shadow Hunter."

Cheadle grins waving the case file "So how do these people come into contact with you?" Daniel smiles "There are two different rumours floating around and two numbers. From what I've uncovered. There's only one number but it exist only to people that seek him out. Which means..."

Ging interjects "Nen is involved..."

Daniel sighs "The only problem is I can't prove it. However, I can tell you my number has been erased because I pulled a few strings and got one of the best manipulators to erase my number. Which means those case files are the only ones I've worked on."

Ging lifts a finger "I count 13 case files however mine is not filled out... What's with this Lestition case. He was one of the biggest sponsors for The Hunter's Organisation which should be taken out of your pay check!"

Daniel frowns "We don't get payed by the hour... So unless you want take 0 dollars out of my pay check I don't see you gaining much... Anyways, the reason for that one is because one I fucked up and two it hits a little close to home."

Zodiacs murmur as Ging speaks up "Oh do tell me why." Daniel frowns "I'll save that for last. I want to keep that as a last resort because of the fact it hits so close to home."

Ging sighs as Mizaistom opens his "You stole one of mine no wonder it went cold. The Garden of Eden..." Daniel smiles "Sorry... Remember that one Killua?" Mizaistom taunts "I knew you were working together!"

Daniel holds up his hand as Killua interjects "I wouldn't say together on this... He asked for my help to track a few people. One of the few times he asks for anything..." Killua shoots Daniel a look as Daniel smiles "Because I don't like to get you involved in my shady business."

Killua sighs "Still killed more people than you..." Daniel frowns "Thanks for the reminder... Anyways, Eden let's get started..." Daniel cracks his knuckles "The Garden of Eden was in reference to the bible's Garden of Eden. Michael Sladek was the target for that case his brother Samael was the client. Let's see..."

Daniel taps his finger "Michael was what you would call a genius. He was secretly using Nen without his know how if I had to pin him to a group I would say he was a Transmuter but I'm only speculating there... Anyways, Michael was trying to replicate a cure it all antidote but... Because his failed attempts he took a more darker approach in this case a bloody approach."

Daniel lifts a finger at Mizaistom "What was the approach? The approach was to use dead flesh... Making him grave digger. Ideally he wasn't as bad as the puppeteer but his approach caused for concern I was there to re-evaluate his... Mentality. He showed signs of broken mentality."

Daniel lifts his finger "I ended his suffering but his researched live on. He found a cell in the body that lives on after death for a while, before also dying. That is with what he grew his garden of Eden. That single cell was used as a fertiliser for his garden. It can enrich a plants life. That's where I suspected he was a transmuter. He enriched the plants life creating a new type of plant the Moon bulb. That rare plant only found in his garden."

Mizaistom closes the case file "So you're telling me that plant is grown through death?" Daniel nods "And it will never die... Because it was never alive to begin with." Mizaistom lifts a finger "What made you kill Michael Sladek?"

Daniel clicks his finger "Because he was getting dangerously close to growing something a little darker that my father mentioned to me when I was young... **The Hallowed seed**. It's a rare insect grown through Nen it acts as a parasite eating your flesh but in return gives you a massive power overdose... You technically become drunk on power and if a mass murderer was to come into contact with that..."

Ging interrupts "You could create an army of super soldiers... So to speak..."

Daniel nods "However it's not as strong as the one by father mentioned to me it still had its drawback. If one Hallowed seed eats another it grows stronger... I would dare say if a murder was to kill at least 10 other people infected not even all of us combined couldn't kill them... You would have to capture and trap the person in an area that he can't escape from until he dies from either old age or starvation. Hench that is the reason he had to die."

Cheadle nods as she picks another case file "Hmm... Piyon what's yours?" Piyon stretches her arms out grabbing hers to open it "Hmm, The Black Pirate..."

Daniel taps his face "Was that Edward or Benjamin?" Piyon flicks through "Edward Black... Wait **the** Edward Black... As in the legendary Hacker Edward Black..."


	14. Trials of the Shadow - Part 2

Piyon points a finger at Ging "He even puts Ging to shame..."

Ging frowns as Daniel objects "He was easy to find if you bothered to use Gyo he hid secret messages... Or more like riddles to his whereabouts he wanted to be found... However his not dead. His the one that hid my number. His whereabouts are also unknown because he changes so often even I lost track."

Daniel sighs "I later found out he was my client the irony was he just wanted to be found to see how well he hid himself. Another case Killua helped me with. Riddles are not apart of my skills..." Cheadle laughs "Even the Shadow Hunter has weakness..."

Daniel frowns as Cheadle lifts a finger "So far you've yet to prove me otherwise... Botobai. Which ones yours." Botobai flips his "The Black Dragon... A well known terrorist I caught up to him but he just barely escaped... Lost all his members though. "

Daniel shrugs his arms "Lost his life to me because he killed someone's kid... Hell, have no fury like a pissed off Dad!" Kurapika objects "Wait that was almost Seven years ago your eldest is six..."

Daniel smiles "Actually his almost seven which reminds me... Killua remind me to get Zayden and Nathan a present." Killua chuckles "Way ahead of you. Already got them a present... Each!" Daniel smiles "Oh... But I wanted to help you pick it out"

Cheadle coughs "Now is not the time to be arguing about family affairs here..." Daniel nods "Right... Life is on the line here... Who's next?"

Ging taps his case "I seriously want to hear about this one!" Daniel turns to Ging "Who wouldn't?" Cheadle puts up her hand "Only time I'll agree with Ging..." Daniel sighs "Seriously... Alright show of hands who really wants to know?"

Daniel looks around "Let's see... Really, Killua?" Killua shrugs "You never actually mentioned this one to me... But I know for a fact it didn't go that well for you... I didn't feel right pressing it but now I really want to know..."

Daniel smiles weakly "This is one of my depressing cases... Are you really sure?" Ging lifts a hand "Now I really want to hear it!" Daniel slowly turns to Ging glaring at him "Of course you would want to..."

Gon interjects "I do too..." Daniel sighs in frustration "Fine... I'll tell you about the case... And the client... His son, Nathan Lestition."

**Daniel Darkscryer - Age 25**

_Daniel lifts a finger "I really have to scrape the barrel for this one but back when I was 25 this was one of my earlier requests when I first started out under the guise of the Shadow Hunter. I was walking through a small town going for a stroll through town. To shop for furniture for the house while Killua roams around in another town. That was when I met Nathan Lestition except he was lying at the time saying he was some homeless kid..."_

A boy runs into me as I turn to look down at him "Hmm what's wrong little guy?" The boy whimpers "Please help me sir there's these guys... They are chasing after me! And-"

I cut off the boy "It's ok... You're safe with me. Now who's after you?" A couple of armed guards steps into my view "Have you seen a boy about this big come through?" I nod "Yeah he went that way."

I point in the direction as one of the guards stop me "Wait a sec who's he?" I frown "My son! Now may I ask who you are?" The guard retort "Who are you first?" I grin "Name's Daniel D. Zoldyck now can I ask for yours?" The guards freak out "Sorry! We're no one important! Did you say he went this way?"

I nodded at them as they took their leave running to chase after the boy. I kneel down "What's you name kid?"

_"The boy was freaking out at this point mostly because of the name Zoldycks, most people fear that name like the plague..."_

The boy calmly responded "N-Nathan J-J-Just Nathan..." I smile at Nathan tapping his shoulder "Don't worry... I'm just using my lovers surname my real name is Daniel Darkscryer..." Nathan was freaking out at this point "L-Lover?!"

I nod calmly "Yep Zoldycks aren't all that bad... Except maybe the mother... The father... The older brother... The second oldest... Alright some of them aren't that bad... Except for my Lover and his younger sister..."

Nathan nods his head slightly calming down "I guess so... Not everyone is evil..." My eyes narrow at the boy "Evil?!"

_"Nathan denied his last comment as I took him to a small cafe making sure I had a view of the outside first thing my Hunter instincts told me is that the boy was somewhat important however I didn't know at the time a lot of guys in black suits were running around... Making this boy tense so either he was a son to someone rich or a thief who made off with something big. At this point Killua rang me up."_

I pick up my phone quickly before the song can go off "Yo?" Killua responds "Hey what are you doing, slacking off? We were supposed to met up." I quickly check the time "Oh shit Sorry Killua... Something came up... I'm currently on guard duty with a boy..."

Killua responds "Oh?! Can you be more specific with that?" I groan "No not really too many armed guards running around to say anything..." Killua freaks out "Oi-Oi! Just who is he?" I frown "Can't say anything in the public can you meet up with me?"

Killua chuckles "Oh, you need help?" I massage my eyes "Listen here lovable cock tense! I'm asking for you help!" Killua retorts "Lovable cock tease?! Just how much danger have you gotten yourself in."

I hold the phone away from my ear before bringing it back to my ear "I would tell you if I knew! For now I can't say anything without making something up on the spot. So are you willing to help me?" Killua groans "Let me guess keep an eye on you from a distance and let you know if something suspicious shows up?"

I shake my head "This needs a more hands on approach how soon can you get here?" I could feel Killua smile through the phone "Early next morning!" I smile looking at Nathan "Cool! I'll see you soon..."

Nathan speaks up "Isn't Killua a guy's name?" I look down at Nathan "Oh... And your point is...?!" Nathan interjects "You're dating a dude?" I groan in frustration "Jeez you must have been sheltered as a little boy guys can date other guys as well it's not unheard of it's not like we are some mythical creatures from another world... Or monsters for that matter...?"

_"The boy freaked out when I mention the word monster and he basically went dead silent at this point before speaking up again..."_

Nathan speaks up "What are monsters..." I frown "Are we talking imaginary or real live monsters?" The boy flinches on the mention of real as he quickly pulls back "Sorry pretend I never said anything... Anyways, can I see your lover...?"

I nod my head going through my phone grabbing a picture of me and Killua together "Here you go?" Nathan wrinkles his nose "Are you sure his a guy?" I laugh out loud "Don't say that to his face... His cute enough to pass off as a girl but no! His a pure guy you should see our friend that guy will make you look twice!"

_Kurapika flinches "Somehow I feel that comment is directed at me..." I smirk at Kurapika before continuing on with the story._

Nathan murmurs "You sure look old enough to pass of to be his young father or really old brother..." I frown "Just how old do you think we are?" Nathan responds "You look about 30 but the photo isn't forgiving he looks around 16 to 18..."

I retort slightly pissed "We're both 25... Damn you Killua and your near perfect skin..." Nathan starts to turn red as I wave my hand "Sorry... I said something weird..." Nathan shakes his head as I notice his hands shaking.

_"At that point I blink focusing on his aura flow man he was really gloomy... I noticed several things first he had a troubling childhood, something bad had been done to him, he was panicking and in fear that something... or someone was after him..."_

I break his tension "So tell me Nathan what has got you panicked an fear... Or should I say someone...?" Nathans eyes widen as I think "Right on the button!" I murmur "Well...?" Nathan quickly activates his big boy mode "I'm afraid of nothing! I'm a big boy!"

I smirk "Well aren't we a tough nut to crack!" Nathan panics getting up to run as I grab his hand "Alright, seriously what's wrong?" Nathan slaps my hand away "Nothing's wrong!" I retort "You aren't fooling anyone! Tell me what's wrong?!"

I notice the room is dead silent as I quickly apologise to the owners, pay the bill and leave. While we are walking I interrogate the boy not even getting a peep out of him. I messaged the hotel I was staying at with Nathan to Killua while telling him that Nathan has shut himself in.

I rested my gear near the door as I catch him looking at my sword Wolfbane when I ask him why he was interested Nathan shut himself in again. I decided to fake my sleeping when he was about to grab it I murmured "I wouldn't touch that if I was you..."

_"Nathan was startled by my voice he quickly ran to run out the door as I slammed the door shut he basically was freaking out trying to keep his distance from me I had no idea what would have caused him to be like that but it was starting to get on my nerves so I pushed him! HARD!"_

I yell "What is wrong just tell me I can't help you like this!" Nathan turned taunting me "Your one of them! You're just a monster in disguise! You're not a Zoldyck... Your just lying like the rest of them! Your working for my father answer me!"

I frown "I would tell you if I knew who he was..."

_"Basically from there it went all downhill..."_

Nathan yells "You know what?! Don't bother I know your working for him!" Nathan turned around undoing his belt and bent over almost in tears at this point "Hurry up and get it over with... And please don't tell him where I am!"

_"At that point I was in complete shock at the sight. Right in front of me was some broken down kid I saw a child that was crushed beyond reasoning. He had scars on his lower half as I took this opportunity to get some real information out of him..."_

I rested my hands on his side as he whimpered... Crying in pain I lifted his shirt making my fears come to realisation along his back were scars both small and large mark. From what I could tell he was beaten physically and had finger nail marks.

I pulled up his pants giving him a wedgie in the process doing up his belt and sitting his arse on the bed furious "Who did this to you?" Nathan cried wailing that I was still a monster. I did what I thought was best at the time I hugged him.

I held him tight against my chest "Hoping he would calm down..."

_"It didn't work and then he tried to force me into... doing him I held him against his will on the bed telling him to stop this! It took the boy a full hour to calm down... This boy was broken... He was broken from repair and there was nothing I could do to save him! I learnt that the hard way..."_

Nathan finally calmed down as I pat his head asking him "Tell me everything..." Nathan nods "My father did this to me... Though not all the marks... those were done my other men..." I nod my head "I know this is hard for you but who's your father?"

Nathan whispered "My dad's name is... Xavier... Xavier Lestition." I ran to the phone trying to call Killua but he didn't pick up. When I checked the time I knew why... It was way too early for him and he was a heavy sleeper... Most of the time...

I told Nathan to wait here in this room until I came back. I had to see for myself... I donned a mask and head out to scoped out Lestition's estate.


	15. Trials of the Shadow - Part 3

_Cheadle lifts a hand "What made you choose to believe the boy?" _

_Killua glares at Cheadle as I object "My En is considered weak in comparison to other masters... But I make up for it in what I can and can't do with it... You see when using En I can weigh people's emotions and if I really wanted to, fuck with them... Kind of like a cold reading... However I'm extremely sensitive if someone shows blood lust or some form of emotion at a higher degree that can really screw with me. That's why I choose to keep it stagnated making it easier for people to sneak up on me..."_

_I sigh "Call it a weakness... Shall I get back to the story...?" Cheadle objects "You only half answered me what made you believe the boy?" I respond calmly "His aura was... FUCKED! It showed signs of anger, aggression, sadness, emotionless at times, it touched on also constant pain. The mere mention of his father's name showed blood lust... And that was really rare!"_

_"I scoped out the place finding a secret passage way. What I found in there was disturbing young children in cages. The Children freaked out when they saw me creating a racket before I could even attempt to free them **HE** showed up."_

Xavier yells "Who are you?" I turn around facing him as he holds a gun to me I had to disguise my voice at the time so I didn't leave a single clue to my ID "Why are all these children trapped here Xavier Lestition?"

Xavier holds the gun pointing it in my direction as he slightly shakes in fear "It's rude to ask questions to a guy without giving his name..." I grit my teeth responding "Says the guy keeping a room full of... Sexually abused children!"

Xavier flinches shaking the gun at me "You know too much!" He fired off the gun as I caught the bullet crushing it to make him panic and to keep him focused on me "You think your peashooter will work on me don't make me laugh!"

Xavier taunts me "You must be one of those Hunters it's my money that helps support your job!" I grin walking slowly towards him "I'm not a Hunter but you just landed on my prey list! How would you like to die? Long and painful or short and quick..."

Xavier grabs one of the children holding a gun to her head screaming "Stay back or I'll kill her!" I stopped not moving. One false move and that child could die...

_"At the time Xavier was panicking so I had to find something that would draw his attention and focus the gun at me... The only problem was I didn't predict everything..."_

Xavier's hand starts to shake as I grin "They usually say the weakest of people do the most terrible things..." Xavier retorts "I did what I must to make it big in this world-Hell it's my money and connections that makes it possible for some things to happen!"

I grit my teeth "At what cost these children's lives and bodies? You make me sick... So how's the wife? You recon you still be keeping your rank after something like this blows out of proportion?! I wonder how guys will treat you in Jail?! How many people will make you their bitches...?"

I grin as Xavier points the gun at me "What would you, a mass murdering freak like yourself possibly know?!" Xavier quickly points the gun at the child again.  
_"I thought at the time **Did he peg me as being The Shadow Hunter... At that time I could only laugh to make sure he was focused on me...**"_

I laugh loud "You are but a shrimp compared to me. Do you know how many people I've killed?! More than you could imagine this is border lining of what I am... Even capable of..." Xavier started to shoot me as I ran towards him crushing any stray bullets. I couldn't afforded for any of them to hit any of the children.

I grabbed him pinning him to the cage discarding the gun across the floor "How do you want to die?!" Xavier yells "I'll make you pay for this you don't know who you're dealing with!" I broke his arm retorting "A weak child... Is going to make me pay!"

I threw him hard against the floor aiming to knock him out. The next few minutes was a complete blur Nathan wasn't too far holding a knife "I've come to finish the job! For ruining my life, my friends lives and all these kids lives!"

I grabbed Nathan's hand "He isn't worth it trust me he'll get what is coming to him! I'll make sure of it I have contacts as well..." The next thing I heard was a gunshot as Nathan started to bleed from his mouth.

I grit my teeth turning around grabbing Xavier as he laughed "You couldn't kill me if you tried! I however am not as lenient!"

_"You've heard the autopsy report he was beyond identifying..."_ _I think in my head "The first time I ever used Level 0 to brutally kill a man..."_

_Cheadle lifts a hand "What kind of ability did you use to kill him like that?" I respond "Well I crushed him beyond recognition... That's all there is to it..." Ging lifts a hand "This is linked to your secret ability isn't it?"_

_I frown looking at Ging "What secret ability... You mean the Seven Deadly Sins?! Everyone knows about that... Now what everyone doesn't know is Nathan's last few words..."_

I lift Nathan smiling at him behind the mask "Come on you'll be ok... I'll get you to a hospital!" I attempted to lift Nathan as he pushed my hand away "Don't! Nobody would care for me!" I flick Nathan's head "I call bullshit! I'll adopt you after I tell Killua all about you I'm sure he would agree."

Nathan chuckles sputtering blood "That's funny... I'll believe it when I see it..."

_"I told him of all our adventures Killua and I had together... The shorten PG version as he just laid there wheezing and coughing... Before he died his final words was **thank you... I guess not everyone is a monster...**"_

"He laid there in a pool of his own blood as I closed his eyes and freed the children... The media blew up but most facts were dismissed as you could tell Xavier had his connections... I leaked a media file of me disguised as the Shadow Hunter leaking my number and that's how my business kicked off 358 cases only 13 completed... and 134 were accepted meaning I left 121 jobs because of the false information. I'm particulate when it comes to my jobs."

Cheadle looks at Mizaistom "Does that coincide with what evidence was presented?" Mizaistom nods "Everything was account for... Nathan was shot with Xavier's gun... Nathan was held before dying however it was assumed Xavier held him out of concern but his death was minutes before Nathan's last breath... Which proves that Daniel was actually there and the murderer... However the cages and other children sounds farfetched with all the evidence..."

I retort "Fake evidence..." Mizaistom lifts a hand "Whether it's fake or not I can't deny you have a soft side that stops you from being a mass murder... Which begs to question what should we do as punishment for acting on your own..."

I sigh as Ging responds "Why not force him to be a Examiner at the Hunter's exam!" We all look at Ging as Cheadle responds "What kind of punishment is that?" Ging responds calmly "Give him no restrictions set him as the last examiner... If he kills the candidates it shows he has no signs of holding back..."

Gon objects "I don't think he's good enough to be an examiner..." I retort "Five out of ten times I could take you down! between you, me and Killua we are the top 3 of our ages!" I think in my head "Hell I could stand toe to toe with Silva and Illumi, and have also single handily drew with Zeno!"

I smirk "How you going to prove I won't kill the candidates out of cold blood?" Ging responds "Gon will be watching you..." Gon freaks "Eh? Who's going to look after my daughter I just can't dump her on my Ex!"

Ging murmurs "I'll look after her..." Gon sighs "Dad you can't even look after yourself without hiding from a crowd... Genesis loves shopping! And I don't think you can handle it..." Ging murmurs "I can so!"

Gon retorts "Remember that time when you first met Genesis you were hiding on the roof when I revealed her to you! And you expect me to believe you when it comes to looking after her while shopping!" The Zodiacs chuckle when they hear Ging get told off by his son as he frowns at them.

Killua lifts a hand "Hey can I say my input here?" Cheadle nods as Killua responds "I'm curious when you say no restrictions, Ging? Does that mean Daniel can use Nen?" Ging nods "Of course it won't be fun that way..."

I frown "More like your hoping I'll throw all my abilities at them..." Ging nods "Of course!"

The Zodiac's Death stare Ging as I respond "Alright I'll play your game Ging... I propose Hide and Seek using a modified version of the Puppet Master technique... They have to catch them or something and I'll have to be a part of it, would 11 possible candidates to pass be ok...? Of course I'll make it harder meaning only a maximum of 11 could pass meaning they could all fail... If none of them pass..."

Ging grins "I already think it's an great idea! They are bound to have a lot of fun with that!" Killua interjects "What do you say to two examiners? Making it possible for 12 to pass?" Ging frowns "But then you could get in the way and stop Daniel from going all out..."

Killua pouts "I couldn't stop him if I tried..." Kurapika sighs "Yep..." Leorio nods "No doubt about that..." I whine "Oh come on I'm not that bad!" Killua points at me "Oh yeah Samara you left no one... NO ONE for me to deal with!"

I poke my fingers together "Alright that was uncalled for... But I made it up to you..." Killua groans "A ticket to a high-end restaurant... With really nice food doesn't count! Even though the food was great... But still I wanted to punch the shit out of those guys for touching my little girl!"

I frown "But I did it for you..." The Zodiac switch been looking at Killua and myself as Cheadle lifts a hand "We will allow both of you to be an examiners..." Ging lifts a hand "Also-" Everyone groans "Oh, What else?"

Ging responds "The Masquerade..." Saccho responds "You mean you want Daniel to protect the high end roller... Wait wasn't that your job? You're being lazy again aren't you." Saiyu interjects "I rather rely on Daniel's cold calculating demeanour than Ging's unproductive useless poor lazy attitude."

I lift a hand "What kind of Masquerade?" Killua responds "The kind you dance at while wearing masks to hide your identities." I smile "Cool never been to one of those..." Ging smiles "Perfect! That should be fun!"

**A Short Trip Later**

Nathan, Zayden and Samara run up to Daniel and Killua hugging them as onlookers stop for a moment walking away almost immediately.

Samara almost screams "Papa what happened are you ok?" Daniel nods smiling while ruffling Samara's hair "Yeah just a little bit of mixed up. But Killua came to the rescue and sorted that mix up out. His great like that!"

Killua frowns "I'm not your messenger boy!" Daniel pokes Killua "You may not be! But your my damn fine sexy hero!" Daniel kisses Killua ignoring the protests "Daniel... There's 20 eyes on us!" Daniel turns around "What haven't you seen two guys kiss before jeez..."

He vagrantly hears someone whisper "That man looks young enough to be his son's age... What is he thinking?" Killua chuckles upon hearing that as Daniel frowns whispering "Of course you just had to look like a young adult!"

Killua speaks up "Actually he and I are the same age!" Daniel sighs "Well at least one of us doesn't have to pull out their ID whenever they want to see an adult movie..."

Killua's eye twitches as Daniel turns to the kids "Well it's been a long day how about we head home and then tomorrow we hit the towns and go where you want to go... You know what let's dedicate one day for each of you where ever you want to go, we'll go."

The three kids exclaim together "You really mean it?" Killua nods "He does... By the way **he** will pay for anything you want..." Daniel turns slowly to Killua "And it's coming straight out to the joint account from the both of us..."

Killua freaks as Daniel smiles evilly at Killua.


	16. A Trip to Remember - Part 1

**KILLU UKE99** Your going to love this chapter... and the next!

* * *

Killua and Daniel sit at a bench watching their kids play in the park as Daniel freaks "Out of all times... Why did now of all time that have to pop into my head..." Killua frowns turning to Daniel "Don't tell me you picturing me naked..."

Daniel retorts quickly "Always-But no it was about Zayden and Nathan actual date of birth..."Killua freaks "Don't remind me... Actually did you ever figure out what went wrong?" Daniel shakes his head "Not a clue... To this day I never did. I did everything the same as the journal said to do and it still took a unique turn.."

Killua rubs his chest "9 months of hell... And a painful reminder of what women have to go through... Still yours was way better your inner girl came out. It was... I dare say cute..." Daniel frowns "Those were some dark times..."

Killua chuckles "You would think after me you would learn but nope you said to hell with it and didn't believe a single thing until one month later Little Samara was growing in your tummy..." Daniel murmurs "At least I only had to eat for two you had to eat for three..."

Killua twitches "Thank god we were rich at that point..." Daniel nods "Yep you could take an all you can eat restaurant to the cleaners and still have room in there... I always thought when we were younger that you and Gon were bottomless pits..."

Killua retorts "Were...?! I still am!" Daniel laughs "Yeah... You still are Killua... But I will admit... besides from being stronger we haven't changed much..." Killua murmurs "Hmm?! I could disagree if I never met you or Gon. And stayed in the family business I wouldn't have this... I'll probably be out killing someone..."

Daniel sighs "I could agree on that If I never bumped into Gon I would probably be travelling the world... Alone... Or destroying it." Killua frowns "I probably have a contract to kill you..." Daniel sighs "Yeah... And somehow I don't think we would have clicked... Fate has a funny way of dealing your cards..."

Killua smiles "You said something similar on the airship before the Chimera battle... Way before our fight with Knuckle and Shoot." Daniel turns to Killua "Damn... I can't believe you remember something from that long ago!"

Killua smirks "I still remember my first kiss... Including what was going through my head... Damn I was so horny back then..." Daniel grins "I left a damn fine impression on you that night!" Killua smiles "You still do now... Just only now... You-leave-me-satisfied!"

Daniel smirks "I beg to differ when you call my name... It's always **Daniel... Oh Daniel don't stop!**"

Killua frowns flicking Daniel hard "Do that in the public again and I'll make you regret it!" Daniel smiles "Point taken! However when you had two on board no matter what I did... You were always fucken horny... Hell you were horny from being horny! And I didn't think that was possible!"

Killua shivers "Don't remind me! Still those 9 months of hell were so worth it in the end... Just holding Nathan and Zayden for the first time... Was so worth it." Daniel smiles "Agreed!"

**Daniel's P.O.V (Age 27)**

I grumble out loud "Killua I have no idea what went wrong!" Killua vomits as I put down the book concerned "Killua, Are you ok?" Killua roams in the room slumping on the bed pale as a ghost "Yeah, sure!"

I frown "You look like you've seen a ghost... No-scratch that you are a ghost!" Killua grumbles in the bed "I just think it's something I ate..." I look at Killua confused "Your cooking? I feel fine... It can't be that!"

I grab Killua lifting him up "You have a temperature... Your never this hot!" Killua chuckles as I retort "No! I'm not kidding you have a fever! I thought Zoldycks never get sick?!" Killua retorts "What are you my mom?!"

I frown at that comment "Yes Killua... I'm you psychotic overbearing loving Mother! I'm being serious!" Killua grumbles "Give me a few minutes I'll be over it soon... Right now I want to do things with you..."

I gulp smiling widely "Uh-oh... Does nasty Killua want to come out and play?" Killua pounces me "No dirty talking just-fuck... Me..." Killua passes out "Oh for fucks sake! That's it I'm calling Leorio!"

Killua suddenly gets "I'm ok! I just passed out for a moment... What were we talking about?" I shift an eyebrow "You were just demanding sex from me almost 30 secs ago... You're not ok!"

Killua grumbles "You must be imagining things... There's no way I'll say it out loud." Killua covers his mouth turning red as I roll my eyes sighing "Yeah~ you're not ok!" I dial Leorio's number as it goes straight to voice mail "Sorry you've reached Leorio I can't come to the phone right now... I'm busy so leave a number and I'll try to call you back."

I hear the beep tone as I grumble "Leorio... When you need him most his busy!" Killua points at the clock as I grumble "Of course forgot to check the time. His never up this time of night..." I frown as Killua cuddles up to me "I'm fine... Tomorrow morning I'll be fine... Trust me!"

Killua kisses me as I frown "Can't we just check.. Just in case..." Killua grumbles "But I know I'll be ok tomorrow..." I lay Killua down in the bed kissing him "I don't care! It's a precaution because you never get sick!"

I rest an arm on Killua pulling him close to me "You know... How hot you are right now it's like sleeping with a heater." Killua frowns "You wish you were that hot!" I frown "Actually no... I just wish I looked more closer to you age without people thinking I'm a paedophile!"

Killua wraps his arms around me "Fuck their opinions! I'm just getting sick and tired of girls and guys walking up to me thinking their hot stuff and hitting on me!" I kiss Killua's forehead that has started to cool down a bit "If they do it in my presence I'll mentally kill them!"

**Next day**

Leorio rolls around in his chair "Huh?! What you mean Killua's sick that guy never gets sick!" I frown "Well there's a first time for everything... Just want a doctor's opinion without... You know going to the doctors."

Leorio sighs "Fine... Killua jump up flick off your shirt and lie down on your back..."

Killua does just that as Leorio chuckles "Hey Killua you getting a little chubby around the edges..." Killua frowns "I already got that lecture from Daniel this morning after vomiting twice..."

Leorio frowns "Something you ate?" Killua shakes his head "We basically eat the same stuff..." Leorio lifts an eyebrow "That's strange..." Leorio pulls out a stethoscope "Just breath in out..." Killua flinches "Where did you pull that from?! A fridge!"

Leorio chuckles "Whoops... Forgot to mention this thing might be cold!" Leorio murmurs "Breath in and out slowly..." Killua does so as Leorio frowns "That can't be right..." I frown "What's wrong?!" Leorio stands up placing his palm on Killua chest tapping it a few times "That really can't be right..."

Leorio leads us into another room rubbing a gel like substance on Killua's belly as he holds a tool placing on Killua's chest "That's new..." I frown "Alright lay it on us..." Leorio sighs "I don't know how to tell you this but your pregnant..."

Killua looks mortified as I laugh "Good joke Leorio! No seriously what's wrong?" Leorio sighs "I am being serious I triple check it just in case Killua is pregnant." I look completely shocked "Seriously?!" Leorio nods his head "It gets worse it looks like twins... However it's too early to tell..."

Leorio lifts a finger "I've just got one question for the both of you... HOW THE HELL DID YOU ACHIEVE THIS!" I object "Keep it down this is already shocking to the three of us! We don't need the media involved!"

Leorio grits his teeth "Aren't you worried about Killua?!" I yell "Of course I am!" Leorio sighs sitting down "What do you guys plan on doing...?! A male pregnancy is unheard of... I wouldn't even know where to begin!"

I groan in frustration "This wasn't supposed to happen!" Leorio lifts an eyebrow "What did you do?! Because I know a few researchers who would kill for this type of information!" I glare at Leorio "They'll have to go through me first and I'm the last guy they would want to piss off."

Leorio sighs "Daniel, seriously the baby has no exit point!" I point out "Couldn't we make it go out of another hole?!" Leorio massages the bridge of his nose before yelling "Do you know how stupid that idea sounds?! Our bodies aren't like the pipe game where we can go in any direction!"

I point out "But with Nen anything is possible!" Leorio sighs "While that's true..." Killua objects "Are you guys listening to yourself?! You're talking about me pushing a baby from my asshole!"

Leorio groans "Well... I'm yet to find a guy who can change their gender on the whim." I start to whistle "Someone who can change... Wait I got it! Killua, Hormone Cookies from Greed Island!"

Killua groans "Are you serious?! We don't have a copy of Greed Island on us! And we have to face the 15 devils!" I sigh "Yeah... Your right... I could always use the Puppet Master technique but we will still have to play in dodge ball... Three of the puppets can take the win and then collecting the rest of the cards will be easy I still remember the location. Just the sword of truth will be a pain!"

Killua points at his gut "Still children on board!" Daniel taps his face "Hmm?" Leorio yells "Are you kidding me?! You're talking about Killua giving birth here!" I look over to Leorio "In the end it's his choice but... Whatever Killua chooses we got the means knowledge and connections to get through this!"

I look towards Killua "Your choice... Go through with it or abort mission?" Killua murmurs to himself "Well we were going to attempt to have kids... But through another means however this way could work in our favour... Just... Not for me..."

I walk over to Killua grabbing his hand "I'll do the best I can to help you hell I'll even put all work on hold just to help you!" Killua smiles lightly "Thanks... I wanna go through with this... But the symptoms may affect me differently..."

Leorio sighs "I'll give you a sheet of the typical symptoms however some may not affect you and others may arise so I'll redirect you to-" I object "No this has to stay between us! I don't need a spot light on us after finding this out!"

Leorio glares "Why would you want to stay secretive?!" I glare at Leorio "I'm a Black list Hunter the last thing I need is the world finding out I got my husband pregnant or me being under the spot light will make it harder for me to stay under the radar..."

Killua objects "And if this reaches my father all hell will break loose! I'll have to go into hiding once we are done with Greed Island..." Leorio waves his hands "Hold on I'm not throwing any of this under the blanket... I still have to report the appointment."

I look at Killua as he responds "I deal with that issue but first... I'm going to need a bucket!" I quickly rush to grab Killua a bucket.

**Months later**

Killua pokes me "Daniel... Daniel...!" I grumble "Killua I swear to every god on this planet! If the next few words... That comes out of your mouth is; I'm horny... Or let's have sex, or some other comment that revolves around me pounding you or the reverse I'm... Going to drug you to the point you won't wake up till after your pregnancy... Because my balls are so dry... I shoot dust... DO YOU HEAR ME...?! Dust..."

Killua grumbles "I was going to ask for you to help me out of the bed but I'll keep that noted... For next time!" I sigh "Sorry... My dick still hurts from half an hour ago and my arse from an hour ago..."

Killua murmurs "Right... Super horny... Ok now can you help me up I really need go to the toilet!" I nod lifting up Killua to take him to the bathroom.


	17. A Trip to Remember - Part 2

**KILLU UKE99** Well in all fairness I really need to work on Killua's proportion and Daniel's face... In that image. But I wanted Killua to keep his twilight years. Like Bisky... Not looking her age...

But yeah... I wanted Daniel to go through a logical process because it's something he would do...

* * *

I turn around looking confused at Killua "Actually... Speaking of which how will we know it's time?" Killua frowns "What's time?"

I tilt my head "You know when to... Push the bun out of the oven?!" Killua grumbles "I think Leorio mentioned something about water breaking or other..." I nod "That's right and it usually flows out of the female parts... and last time I checked... You don't have any..."

Killua nods "Yep... Oh wait don't tell me you want me to start eating those hormone cookies... Now?" I shake my head "As a precaution for the last month..." I look around awkwardly as Killua sighs "I'll start with two weeks left... How's that sound?"

Killua finishes his business as I take him back to bed. I hold him in-between my legs while I hug him from behind. I continue the conversation "Hey it's your body. I'm just making the suggestion..."

I smile while holding Killua "So did you think of any names?" Killua nods "Something starting with Z... Don't know why but a Z comes to mind... Zuriel... Zak... Zander... Zeke... Zayden... What about you?"

I murmur "You know... I'm thinking Nathan in remembrance to someone special to me... Except the more up-to-date version. Nathaniel sounds old fashion. for others I'm kinda lame... thinking of a combination between our names like Danlua or Kiliel..."

Killua frowns "Oh~ I'm so naming the next few!"

I smile holding Killua "You know what as weird as this may feel or the fact in a couple of years three guys are going to eat my wallet clean... Someday we going to look back on this smile and laugh our arses off."

Killua frowns "You will but I won't because I'm the one that is pregnant not you!" I scratch my chin "You know what?! I wonder what type of person I'll be like when **I'm** pregnant... So far you've been overly horny... Knowing my body I'll probably become oversensitive... Probably... Knowing me..."

Killua flicks me from behind "Probably...? You'll become super girly!" I chuckle for a bit before being felt kick "Oh would you look at that I felt a kick looks like one of them is going to be an enhancer!" Killua frown "Oh god... If the other one is a Transmuter all hells going to break loose!"

I frown "People usually say the past tends to repeat but that just damn crazy if we get a repeat of you and Gon with our kids!" Killua nods smiling "Hell for us... Ehh. We'll just have to train them proper! I won't trust you on physical training! You can't even throw a serious punch against me..."

I groan in frustration "Come on that's a low blow even for you. You know I wouldn't dare raise my hand to you!" Killua smiles lightly "I know but what if someone disguised as me or even manages to control me against my will, and ordered me to fight you... What would you do then?"

I smile kissing Killua's cheek "I would beat the shit out of the person until your hold was broken... And as for the first comment... I would kill them because I would know straight away it's not you! I know exactly every little detail about you and even if someone could replicate you right down to the tee I would know straight away its not you!"

Killua smiles amused "Oh... How so?!" I grin widely "Because I love only **you.** No copy could ever replace you..." Killua smiles as I add on top "Also the fact that my Nen is always wrapped around you is a dead give away!"

Killua elbows me in the chest "Sly bastard you made me happy for a moment then you killed the mood!" I grin kissing Killua on the lips "But that first statement still applies... No one could ever replace you!"

Killua smiles lightly "Thanks..." I smile kissing Killua's cheek "No, thank you! You've create some great memories and adventures with me... And you continue to do so..." Killua smiles widely "Well without you and Gon... I'll still be in the assassination business... By the way... Thanks for everything..."

I murmur to Killua "Umm is it ok... if we don't tell the kids that you got pregnant... Until they are old enough to understand..." Killua nods "Ok... But lying that they are adopted is not a great way to go..."

I nod "Only until they are old enough to keep a secret, I think it's best they don't know..." Killua nods "Last thing We need is my family finding out I pushed two kids out while I was a temporary woman and for most of the time was male..."

I nod "Yeah... Kikyo will probably string me up by the balls and torture me until I died... Which will take a long~ time!" Killua smirks "Haven't been married for a year and already we having kids... go figure!"

**10 minutes before birth**

Leorio frowns "I would ask you how Killua is a woman but I'm afraid of the answer..." I sigh "Leorio it's common knowledge to those whom have actually played Greed Island... There's a card that allows someone to temporarily switch genders for 24 hours per cookie."

Killua frowns groaning "Well hopeFULly I'LL be ABLE to push these KIDS out before the cookie runs out in... SIX hours!" I snicker a bit on Killua's sudden loud words in-between the sentence. Killua flicks me "Don't make fun of me you're not the one pushing!"

My tone gets serious "I'll right Killua time to get serious keep breathing and push... Like Leorio said it's like pushing out a watermelon... Except it has two arms, two legs and a head..." Killua frowns "That was half serious..."

I sigh "I know..." I clench Killua's hand "Just keep breathing and pushing... Leorio will do the rest... Right Leorio?" Leorio nods "Right... I'll single handily get this done... Because someone decided hey Leorio can do this all by himself because he doesn't need help!"

I frown "Well you try explaining to the higher ups how someone original a male is now a female which will be a male in the next 6 hours got pregnant without sparking a controversy!" Leorio grumbles as he waits "Just keep pushing Killua..."

We hear some light crying as Leorio smiles "The heads out! Just take one deep breath and push really hard." Killua nods as he pushes hard one last time as Leorio gets up smiling "It's a boy..."

I pass out from all the blood.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I frown "Oh God Daniel's out cold..." Leorio grumbles "Out of all times he just had to pass out now! Well once in a life time opportunity..." Leorio brings up his fist punching Daniel hard across his cheek "Wake up!"

Daniel gets up grumbling "What happened? Is Killua ok how's the baby?" Leorio sighs "Both are fine... Just can you keep Killua calm and relaxed while I clean the baby and wrap it up then we rinse and repeat for the next one."

Daniel nods as he kisses me on the forehead "Just one more to go. And then we get to hold the both of them..." I nod taking a quick breather "Ok... God this is painful!" Leorio comes back with our first child "Here either Daniel or you Killua can hold it your probably better off holding it for now Killua..."

Leorio hands me the small child as the first thing I notice "Who has green eyes?!" Daniel smiles "My dad... Nathaniel did..." I nod as Leorio sighs "Alright last one let's get this done because I have to not only take their names down but all their details..."

**Daniel's P.O.V - Moments later**

I hold our second child while Killua murmurs "It looks like looking at a mirror... He most defiantly takes after me..." I nod "Well our first takes after my dad Nathaniel... We calling him Nathan. There's no question about it! His a Nathan!"

Killua chuckles "Alright... Hmm... Zayden out of all the names I mulled over in my head Zayden rings the most." I nod at Killua "Well Nathan and Zayden welcome to the world... This is your dad Killua!"

Nathan stars to cry as I pick him up calming him down making Killua smile "And I'm your other father... Daniel." Zayden starts to cry as Killua holds him calming him down. I frown "Not even a few minutes old and their already choosing sides!"

Killua laughs "They're evil like that! Well... My backside is going to hurt for a while..." I smile "Well I can give you a contemporary back massage later..." Killua smiles "I would love that... However I can't wait to change back in a guy... It's been so long since then..."

I nod "I can't wait for my husband to come back! I'm going to kiss him like I've never kissed him before and... Do other stuff once he feels up to it!"

**Real time**

I sigh "Killua that moment was lovely... It's a shame they chose sides at birth but at least they warmed up to us..." Killua nods "Yeah... Samara took a liking to you. Hell she still is daddies little girl!"

I snicker "That could be taken another way..." Killua frowns "She's always asking where you are when you're out doing jobs." I smile "It's great hearing that... I was never like that with my father Vastorie but Nathaniel... I felt closer to him then I did Vastorie... Still looking back from it now no matter what I love them both... Just not what they did on a daily basis! Still... Now I know what they felt like when I walked in on them!"

Killua nods "Awkward as hell... Nathan knows he just won't open up and ask... Zayden knows and has already asked... We are just waiting for Samara to walk in on us accidently... And then will complete a set of awkward moments..."

I nod "Yup... Awkward moments..." I turn to Killua wrapping my arm around him "You know Killua... I think now is the most opportune time for this..." Killua freaks slightly "Depending on what you plan on doing next will decide your fate!"

I kiss Killua on the lips "Just don't move..." Killua flinches as I slump my head on Killua's legs as Killua sighs "Oh I was expecting something worse than this..." I grumble half asleep "Mm-Hmph..." Killua sighs "While you just lay there I'm going to interrogate you..."

I sigh "Mm-Hmph..." Killua frowns "Why hide that case from earlier?" I murmur "In all fairness I don't like making mistakes... Especially ones that cost lives... That's why I leave the planning to you... Killua."

Killua smiles lightly "Well you do suck in that compartment... But you're not a team leader... Your more like a pawn..." I frown "I'm more like the queen I go in whatever direction and as many steps as I can take!" Killua sighs "Well... that's your downfall why didn't you wait for me?"

I sigh "I ask myself everyday... I guess after seeing that boy like that I let... Like you said a long time ago **my emotions drive my actions...**" Killua sighs weaving his hand through my hair as I groan "Damn... That used to get me in the mood now it just feels damn good..."

Killua chuckles for a moment before speaking up "Daniel... Do you think you would have ever told me about Nathan Lestition?" I shake my head "Honestly I was hoping I would take it to the grave with me... It just reminds me of how hard I failed to save ones kid's life..."

Killua nods "I can understand but still you should have told me... I could of helped you cope." I sigh "I know... But Nathan's already doing it for me... His name lives on also you can turn it around and call him Nathaniel after my dad..."

Killua frowns "Your going off the path..." I frown "Well... Yes I wish I waited for you! I wish I asked for your help that day and I especially just wished I could have saved that boy's life... Only so that I-WE could have given him a better life!"

Killua stops looking down at me "You really cared about him... Didn't you..." I nod "No one deserves to live that kind of life those scars are probably the only things his father ever gave him..."

Killua sighs "Well... His now free of that pain and suffering doing whatever his doing on the other side..." I snap up turning to the kids "Nathan don't use Nen!" Nathan objects "Hey Zayden started it!"

I retort "I don't care who started it! Just don't do it..." I catch Zayden smiling mischievously as I wrap Zayden in my Nen "Watch it or I'll make you do embarrassing poses!" Nathan starts to laugh as I wrap him up as well "I'll make you both do embarrassing poses!"

Killua taps my head "Let them go..." I sigh "But-" Killua objects "They've already learnt their lesson." I grumble after letting go of Nathan and Zayden falling back on his legs. Killua gives a thumbs up to the kids as I yell "I saw that!"

Killua sighs "Just rest I can tell you didn't get any sleep before the fight against Silva and Illumi..." I nod letting sleep take me as Killua continues to weave his hand through my hair.


	18. Teaching Hatsu

Daniel smiles "So while I was gone how did your training go have you been practicing every day?"

Nathan nods "Yep!"

Zayden replies "Nope..."

Sama smiles wide "Yes, Papa."

Daniel looks straight over to Zayden "Why not?" Zayden objects "Of course I have..." Daniel smirks "Let me teach you a little trick... Your lying. I know because I've learnt from the best!" Daniel points in Killua's direction as he frowns.

Killua objects "He still lies better than me!" Daniel nods "Well in any case here is a cool trick. You can see and weigh people's emotions by through their aura flow. You aura is wavering which means you're lying. I want the honest truth... Why not?"

Zayden sighs "I want some real excitement! It's always training day in and out!" Daniel murmurs "Oh... Did you know one of my Hatsu took 10 years of training before I was able to use it...?" Zayden freaks "Ten-Ten years?!"

Daniel nods "Ten long years... Started training with Killua at 14 could use it at 24 and guess how long it lasted." Zayden murmurs "Really long?" Daniel laughs "10 seconds... I wouldn't say that's really long... But this is where the fun starts and if you're slacking in Ren you'll find you'll struggle with this task."

Daniel flicks his right wrist pulling a wine glass out of nowhere as he repeats the process pulling a leaf out of his left wrist "Water Divination..." Nathan gawks "How'd you do that?" Daniel smiles "It's something I learnt from long ago. Killua and I are going to be examiners for the Hunters this year and I thought this move might come in handy."

Nathan nods as Samara points "This was the first thing you showed us wasn't it?" Daniel smiles "Yep! Now each of you is going to come up to this cup and you're going to place your hands on both sides and feel it with your Ren. From there you'll be categorised and learn you're respective form of Hatsu."

The kids nod as Daniel smiles "Alright Nathan's first." Nathan steps up using his Ren as Water begins to flow from the sides. Daniel turns to Killua "I knew it!" Killua chuckles as Nathan looks confused "Huh?"

Daniel turns to Nathan "Sorry from the start I kinda felt like you were an Enhancer... Turns you are." Nathan smiles as Killua points out "Well a enhancer is able to increase both their strength and defence."

Nathan clicks his finger "Like a body builder...?" Daniel nods pulling a stick out "Like so..." Daniel twirls a stick on his finger throwing it to Nathan "Try break it." Nathan looks confused "It's just a twig..."

Daniel smiles "Humour me..." Nathan bends the stick unable to snap it as Zayden laughs "You can't break a simple stick..." Nathan looks disappointed as Daniel turns to Zayden "You try break it!"

Nathan throws the stick at Zayden as he catches it "Watch this!" Zayden attempts to break it as it doesn't even bend the slightest "What the hell is this made of?!" Nathan laughs at Zayden while he frowns.

Daniel turns to Samara "You wanna give it a try?" Samara shakes her head "I don't think I can..." Daniel smirks "You don't know till you try." Samara shakes her head "It feels funny." Daniel smiles looking at Killua as he nods back "Zayden pass it to me."

Zayden throws the stick at Killua as he tugs lightly snapping it in half "Your father cheated Samara could already tell. He covered the stick in his own aura making it much more stronger than it looks the fact that Nathan could bend it and Zayden couldn't is proof that he is indeed an Enhancer... Zayden you're up next."

Zayden nods walking up to the glass resting his hands on both sides. Nothing happens in the mug as Zayden frowns "What does this mean?" Killua smiles "Taste it." Zayden tastes the water frowning "It's a little bitter..."

Daniel smiles "You're a transmuter like daddy..." Zayden smiles turning to Killua "Can you teach me how you make that hot chocolate?" Killua frowns "No learn that one yourself... I know you'll just abuse your skill."

Zayden frowns as Daniel waves "Alright Samara you're next." Samara steps up as the leaf moves Daniel smiles "It looks like you're a Man-" The leaf suddenly sinks to the bottom before burning up as Daniel looks confused "A... Specialist..."

Killua smiles "What's got you confused? You know they exist." Daniel tilts an eyebrow "I know I was just hoping Samara takes after me... But I still love my little girl... As-well-as-two-sons!" Nathan and Zayden frown as Samara smiles widely "Daddy loves me! Wait what's a special-spesalest?"

Killua lifts his fingers to his chin "It means Daniel is going to struggle with the next part of training for you..." Daniel nods "Yep! Well a specialist has no real kind of category so learning skills can be kinda difficult... If we go by experience you can learn skills in either Category. For example Pitou had healing and could control people. Kurapika can use any ability at 100% and if you include my specialist skills which have a requirement to use, I can use a really powerful ability only once every 24 hours."

Samara smiles "You're a specialist too?" Daniel nods "Only if I use one of those really creepy masks I have laying around... But I can't really show you them..." Killua nods "Well Daniel, lead on. How should they train?"

Daniel scratches his chin "Hmm... Alright Zayden and Nathan you will be training with Water Divination. Samara your to continue training Ren." Samara nods "Okay!" Zayden and Nathan whine "How come she gets to skip?"

Daniel lifts a finger "Well unless she can make the leaf explode there's going to be no difference whatsoever! So she is going to continue Ren giving her a head start over you guys. After I'll say about a week you two are to show me how much you've improved. Which means..."

Killua nods "Got it we need a large container for Nathan." Zayden puts up his hand "What about me?" Daniel looks confused at Zayden "What you mean about you? You're doing the same thing..." Zayden shakes his head "If Nathan has to increase the amount of water what should I do?"

Killua sighs "Go with your instincts. You complained it was bitter make it more... To your taste." Zayden nods "Ok." Killua smiles "Dismissed for now train for however long you like within this week the longer you train the more better the outcome but don't forget to train Ren and Ten as well."

The three kids nod as they leave. Daniel stares at the cup as Killua walks up to him hugging him "What's got you entering a staring competition with water knowing full well you're going to lose..." Daniel sighs "I was really homing one of them will take after me..."

Killua frowns "Samara technically takes after you. Hell you could argue that Samara is a splitting image of you... If you were a girl." Daniel chuckles "Well... I feel the odd one out because Specialist isn't technically me... I'm a manipulator..."

Killua sighs "You feel bad because Zayden takes after me... Samara has Alluka as a person who she can get tips on and then she has you also. Zayden has me which leaves Nathan... Who does he have?"

Daniel frowns "No one to look up to for advice... Even though the both of us could technically beat Gon me more than you." Killua frowns cracking his neck "Well in all fairness Gon's punches are hard but I can easily dodge them."

Daniel nods "I'll help Nathan if the need arises. I may not be able help completely but at least I'll be able to point things out for him." Killua nods "Then if Zayden asks me anything I'll be happy to help him... Unless it comes to that hot chocolate I'm not telling him anything he can learn it himself. He abuses his talents like crazy!"

Daniel nods "His sneaky takes after you... In a way..." Killua frowns "What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel smiles turning to Killua "You are one... Handsome... Sneaky bastard!" Daniel kisses Killua hard pushing him slowly towards the floor "And I can't get enough of you!"

Nathan walks in "Hey dad Malice-" Nathan stops as Killua and Nathan looks up. After a long moment of silence Nathan quickly turns around "I can see you're busy I'll come back later..." Nathan closes the door as Daniel snickers "Well... I'll have the talk with him later... but first I gotta see what Malice is up to."

Killua grins "You do that... Make sure you record it so that I can give him a proper explanation later."

Daniel frowns "Ok... will do..." Daniel leans closer to Killua "Master Killua..." Killua smirks "Oh I know who's going to be on the bottom tonight..." Daniel gets up turning around "I know as well... You are going to be on the bottom tonight."

Killua freaks "Wh-What?" Daniel turns slightly smirking at Killua "Under my big manly hands..." Daniel turns back around to walk away whispering under his breath "While I ride you like a horse... I love teasing him."

**Later that evening**

Daniel walks along the hallway towards his room "I'm so going to enjoy-" Daniel stops turning around "Did... Did I just hear Nathan crying?" Daniel walks back slowly towards the Nathan's room "Hey Nathan... Is Everything alright?"

Nathan turns around crying as Daniel sighs "Alright what did Zayden say to you this time. I'm about to have a serious talk with that boy!" Nathan shakes his head "Nothing... It's just I wish I was like you..."

Daniel frowns sitting on the bed "Trust me you wish you weren't me..." Nathan blinks slightly confused with tears still in his eyes "You're strong..." Daniel sighs "Killua broke my stick covered in aura without even flinching..."

Nathan responds "Well... You saved dad-" Daniel cuts him off "Look Nathan... We are all strong in our own way so please stop comparing my skills to Killua..." Nathan looks down "Okay..." Daniel sighs "Look that sounded pretty harsh but to me... Killua is the stronger one not just in raw strength but in everything else... If anything I wish I was more like my father Nathaniel... Even though he broke my arm... Twice in one training session... but who did I turn out like to be my other father Vastorie..."

Nathan's ears perk up "You had two dads as well?" Daniel nods "Which reminds me... You've walked in on us... Haven't you?" Nathan turns bright red looking shifty "Nope! Today was a first!"

Daniel snickers "Alright, tomato head... Let me tell it's natural or somewhat natural for two guys who love each other to do things... And I'm going to stop right there on that comment and apologise for anything you saw. That's the last thing I wanted you to see..."

Nathan gawks "I apologise for not knocking before entering..." Daniel smiles "Well I can't change the past I know firsthand experience what it's like to walk in on your parents... Butt naked... On the couch..."

Daniel shivers "I'm getting off topic here... Why did you wish you were an Manipulator instead of an Enhancer?" Nathan puts his finger to his cheek "Well you can do all this cool stuff like control people and move objects and, and make them appear out of nowhere!"

Daniel chuckles "That ability I did before has nothing to with being an Manipulator. It's just In which is an advanced form of Zetsu. But I'm going to go on a whim and say you're lying because you feel like the black sheep of the family... Am I right?"

Nathan looks down as Daniel objects "Well you're not the only one I was this close."

Daniel pinches his fingers together "To being happy with Samara being a Manipulator but the only thing she Manipulated was my feelings when that leaf burned up... But am I not disappointed... Not a single ounce disappointed. You wanna know why?"

Nathan nods his head furiously as Daniel smiles "Because she is my daughter. And you and Zayden are my sons... No matter how much youse guys and girl get on my bad side... I may not be able to help you train your skills but I... Don't tell Gon I said this. Envied him because of his inhumane strength... That guy could break down any line of defence I could conjure up. Even though 9 out of 10 times I could take him down..."

Daniel scratches his chin looking confused "Anyways the point I'm trying to make is everyone has their strengths and weakness. Let me go through each of you Nathan you have a superb amount of aura for your age. Zayden would make damn fine assassin... If his job was to raid the fridge and not an enemy strong hold."

Nathan snickers as Daniel smiles "And Samara has a pretty good concept of En even though I haven't taught you kids any forms of advanced techniques... I will help each and every one of you to the best of my abilities, no matter how hard it will be! All you have to do is ask."

Nathan smiles nodding as Daniel continues "Now don't wish you were like me, and be your own person I have my weaknesses and you have your own. Now go ahead and ask me anything you like I could attempt to give you pointers..."

Nathan nods pulling out the cup "Well... What should I be training for...?"

Daniel pats Nathan "Well your objective... If I go from past experience is to increase the flow of the water. Gon's increased the flow to the point the pressure on the cup was forced out from the sides... However if you can increase the flow upwards you can create a mini fountain rather than making it spurt all over the place."

Nathan nods smiling as Daniel takes his leave.


	19. Hide and Seek

Daniel looks over to Killua "Sorry for dragging you into this..." Killua frowns lightly "It's funny you think your dragging me into this... I thought the idea sounded kinda fun... Especially what you have planned!"

Daniel grins "Well let's get this game on the road and have some fun... Shall we?!" Killua nods as he smiles mischievously. They walk out the fog to greet the potential Hunters for this year. Daniel smiles as he walks up to examines.

Daniel smiles "Hello, welcome to the final part of the exams." Killua smiles "My name is Killua Zoldyck."

The group murmurs as Daniel goes next "My name is Daniel D. Zoldyck, also known as Daniel Darkscryer and recently **The Shadow Hunter**." The group makes some noise as Daniel lifts his hands to silence them "That is merely suspicion. They wouldn't hire a mass murderer for an examiner... At least you would hope not..."

Daniel smirks "First, I would like to welcome you to the Numere Wetlands let me tell you a bit about this place. Everything here is also to test your will power, your strength and how quickly you can run. Everything here will kill you so be quick on your feet. This swamp in infamous for tricking people... So everything here is out to get you."

Killua nods "Back when we were 12 we came here as a part of our first phase." Daniel nods "And we got eaten." Killua nudges Daniel as he continues "But we are alive thanks to our wits and intelligence... And some laxatives. Now to explain what this phase is all about."

Daniel points to the foggy forest "In this swamp are 10 highly trained assassins... You're supposed to kill them before they kill you." The group freaks as Killua elbows Daniel "His joking they are 10 highly trained assassins but they won't kill you and neither do you have to kill them."

Daniel nods as he lifts his necklace "Each of the 10 has a necklace like mine with a barcode on the back. when you catch one just hold the backside of the necklace up to your badge and tag it. After that you can pack your bags and go home because your now officially a Hunter... Or that's what I would like to say. Inside those necklaces is a map.

Follow the map and you should reach the bunker. Show the necklace to the dude or dudette at the front and then you finished."

Daniel looks over the group scanning all their faces "Now I've memorised all your tags and faces. If the number doesn't match what was scanned on the necklace. That is an automatic fail! If your number does not match your face that is also an automatic fail! Which means first come first served!"

Daniel points to the group "Stealing the necklace is allowed as long as it's not firmly attached to a tag. Killing someone is not allowed! Teaming up with someone is allowed but remember first one to attach it to their tag is an automatic winner as long as they survive reaching the bunker. Now only 12 people at max can pass this exam."

One of the candidates lift their hand as Daniel nods "Number 55, green eyes and brown hair, yes?" The person looking to be 12 even 13 speaks up "It's actually Maroon... And the name's Noak!" Daniel looks at the boy "Alright Marron hair! What's your question?"

Noak speaks up "You said that there were only 10 people that have a necklace. How can 12 pass?" Daniel smiles "Looks like one of you are on the ball! Killua and I are also part of the exam catch us and you get a special tag."

Killua and Daniel flick up a small chip as Killua continues "Catch either one of us and you get this special chip. Show it to the guy at the front and you'll get a special prize of whatever we deem fit." Daniel nods "Catching either of us and we will be your teacher and sponsor."

Killua grins "With 22 years under our belt we could teach you a crap ton of shit and if you flaunt our name and show our ring off, even you'll be surprised at how much influence we have in the Hunter's world."

The group gets giddy as Daniel interjects "That's **IF** you can catch us. I wish you luck with Killua. You have a better chance with me than with him." Noak responds "Ah Killua-san is it? How can you have twenty years under your belt."

Daniel smiles as Killua responds "How old do you think I am?" Noak responds "Ah... 20?" Killua interjects "Add 14 years and you'll have my right age!" The group gawks as Daniel waves his hand "Alright you can ask for my husband what product he uses later if you catch him."

Killua smiles sheepishly as the group exchanges glances between the two.

Daniel comments "So the rules are to catch one of the 10 people hiding in the forest and escape or catch either one of us and you get a free tutor as well as become a hunter. Killing is not allowed! And if you die with the tag that decreases the amount of passable Hunters. The rules also apply to the special tags. So the max that could pass this exam is 12. The minimum..."

Daniel makes a circle while holding up his hand "Is zero!

Daniel smiles at the group "Oh number 13... Tonpa!" Tonpa freaks as everyone turns in his direction "It's nice to see the Rookie Crusher still in gear after 22 years." Daniel grins widely "How is my little cubby friend after failing what... 53 times."

Tonpa looks shocked as Daniel moves his hands while grinning "Tonpa, I wish you extra luck!"

Daniel remembers "Oh, they will run from you if they spot you. And if they lose their necklace they were told they were free to run away as long as I don't catch them later."

Daniel turns to the group "You have exactly... 12 hours to do this. A quick piece of advice don't aim for us. We are a lot harder to catch than those 10 people so if you see us attempt to catch us." Daniel lifts a finger "Also do not try to attempt to kill us I can already tell 10 of you are aiming to kill me. Know that I'm near impossible to kill. Otherwise good luck!"

Killua grins "Any questions?" The group stays silent as Daniel clicks his fingers. Killua vanishes before their eyes as Daniel responds "Killua is quick and impossible to find so good luck! As for I" Daniel jumps back into the fog grinning "Am a lot more flexible... Begin!"

Daniel jumps into the tree lines as he high fives Killua "Let's have some fun!" The group rushes past the tree line running past both Killua and Daniel as they smile. Daniel grins widely "Gon! I can see you..."

Killua chuckles "I could see Gon before this round even started you're getting a little sloppy, Gon!" Gon smiles awkwardly "Well~ I just had to watch you. Ging didn't say anything about not being spotted..."

Daniel nods turning to Gon "Well If I see you, I'll know to hold back won't I?" Gon frowns retreating back into the forest as Daniel smiles "That's better also try not to be caught... We don't need them thinking there's another person here."

Daniel turns to Killua "Should we get started?" Killua shakes his head "Nah! Give them a few hours to work around. Have any of them been found?"

Daniel sits on the tree branch pulling out his phone "Hmm sort of a few of them are in the vicinity but nothing has triggered yet... So Killua?"

Killua sits down beside Daniel "I've probably said this already but thanks for sticking up for me..." Killua flicks Daniel on the forehead "Hey! Your my husband it's my duty to stick up for you unless otherwise."

Daniel pulls in Killua holding him "Oh how cute of you..." Daniel locks lips with Killua as he moans "Gon's not that far away..." Daniel tilts an eyebrow "And... Your point is?" Killua frowns "Give me a sec I'll think of one!"

Daniel chuckles "You do that while I continue to make out with you. Just... Don't make some cute noises we don't want to be found..." Killua sighs turning around to lean back on Daniel "I can't believe it's been 22 years since we came here..."

Daniel nods hugging Killua "I'll agree... So much has happened since then... I'm just wondering what's in store for us next..." Killua sighs "Well the Masquerade... Or Ging's job for one! Who are we protecting?"

Daniel sighs "Well someone probably boring for one... But we haven't danced together unless you count Greed Island when we young... We didn't get to on our wedding night... Because I was almost killed..."

Killua sighs "Yeah... One problem we're two dudes and last time at those dances usually it's a guy and a girl..." Daniel sighs "And I'm not about to dress as a girl or make you dress as one..." Killua nods sharpening his nails "I would kill you if you did..."

Daniel chuckles "You kill me?! Oh... But then what would you do without me?" Killua sighs "Don't guilt trip me! You know I won't do that... Not to you or the kids." Daniel kisses Killua on the back of the head "I know... Now I feel really bad for pulling that line on you..."

Killua turns to face Daniel smirking "How you like a taste of your own medicine?!" Daniel grins kissing Killua "Oh you sly devil! This is why I fucken love you! Your constantly beating me at my own game."

Daniel kiss Killua deeply until they hear a scream "Found you!" Daniel sighs "Oh drat... Cock blocked!" Killua chuckles "They we better get started we still have 8 hours to survive this game of tag..." Killua kisses Daniel one final time "See ya in 8 hours who ever loses their chip has to clean the house with a toothbrush!"

Daniel nods as Killua vanishes leaving him to jump down "I aren't losing to you this time!" Daniel grins wildly at the Hunter as he flicks the chip into the air "Entertain me..."

**Six hours later**

Daniel breaths hard as a couple of hunters groan "Woo 24 hunters have attempted to grab my chip... But dam I'm way out of shape... Too much potato couching..." He flicks the coin as something hits it sending it flying in a direction "Oh... Someone used my distraction to attempt to grab the coin..."

He picks up a rock ricochet it off the tree hitting the coin back in his direction catching it "At least my aim hasn't dulled over time..." A hand comes out swinging as he dodges it "Good left punch now try to your right."

The person swings missing him "Nice!" Daniel ducks as the person aims to kick him in the ribs. He grabs the persons foot swinging the candidate in his view "Ah Marron hair! What brings you to this neck of the woods!"

Noak grits his teeth "The name's Noak!" Daniel smiles "Well Noak... What brings you out here?" Noak smiles "I want to prove that I'm stronger than you!" Daniel smiles "Ah kids these days you should respect your elders... They have knowledge that could be passed on."

Noak throws a punch as Daniel taps his hand away "Not with that kind of strength..." Noak continues to throw punches as Daniel dodges them flicking the coin to keep it in Noak's line of sight "Come on I'm dangling it in front of your eyes! You can do way better than this!"

Noak catches Daniel off guard as he pulls a kunai out throwing it at the coin with Deadly Accuracy making him smile "Impressive..." Daniel kicks a rock up flicking at the kunai knocking out the air as he throws another hitting the coin back towards him.

During this time he failed to keep his eyes on the boy as he swings around grabbing the coin "Drat looks like I'm going to be cleaning the house with a toothbrush now... Kid what's your name?" Noak frowns "Noak... Noak Tsukurov!"

Daniel smiles "You got a great head on those shoulders Noak... I'm setting high standards on you boy... But first..." Daniel flicks his wrist revealing a coin "I would like my change back..."

Noak looks confused at the coin seeing a single Jenny piece yelling at the top of his voice "Damn it!" Daniel laughs rolling the real coin along his knuckles before sliding it under his palms. Daniel opens his hands revealing the coins gone as Noak looks confused "What the-"

Daniel grins "Noak, check your pockets." Noak does just that as he pulls out the coin "Why? And more importantly how?"

Daniel smiles "You've impressed me Noak! You still have to survive though." Daniel grabs a map sending it flying into the tree "The world is full of great things to hunt what will you choose? Treasure, Memories or Intelligence?"

Before Noak could answer Daniel leaves his line of sight yelling in the air "Waa-hoo I beat a Hunter!" Daniel smiles "Don't die kid..."


	20. Final Judgment

Gon appears by Daniel's side "Why did you give it to him?" Daniel looks confused at Gon "Hmm? That kid impressed me. And you know what he might beat us one day, Gon..."

Gon frowns "Highly doubt it we are monsters in our rank!" Daniel grins "I don't know we've seen things that we thought that was impossible and we still beat them. The Chimera Ants... Zoldycks... We even survive the Phantom Troupe at that kids age."

Gon smiles "Your right, you know...? You can be really nice when you're not over compensating asshole..." Daniel frowns "I'll take that as a compliment Gon..." Gon laughs "I'm kidding however you can still be an asshole at times..."

Daniel turns to Gon "Oh is that so? Are you still mad you lost to me with Killua!" Gon pouts "No..." Daniel laughs at Gon "Sore loser... You lost and that's all there was to it! We can't win them all..." Daniel checks his phone "So only 6 passed... And seven died... Life is so fragile these days... If we don't protect the younger generation who will?"

Gon smiles "They don't need us to protect them... Because one day they will be protecting us!" Daniel nods looking at the sky "Well we still have 2 hours to go... I wonder how Killua's doing?" Gon smirks "Honest opinion... Better than you! Because someone over here now has to clean the house with a tooth brush..."

Daniel grits his teeth "Come here Gon I'm about to use you like a mop!" Gon bolts off laughing "That's only if you can catch me old man!" Daniel frowns "You're a month older than me... What does that make you, grandpa?! You need help cleaning your dentures or does someone want me to change their diapers!"

**Two hours later**

Killua meets up with Daniel "Hey so did you-WOW what happened to your face you look like you got hit by a monster truck..." Killua turns to Gon as he grins scratching the back of his head "You could say that..."

Killua frowns at Gon "I trust I wasn't involved with this somehow..." Gon frowns as Daniel grins "Gon's a sore loser! So I'll be cleaning the house with a toothbrush..." Gon grins "He lost his to a kid around 12 years old!"

Killua frowns "Oh... Is that so?" Daniel objects quickly "More like gave it! He impressed me... After stealing my spare change from me... With two kunais and my blind spots..." Killua objects "You mean your ego... You don't have any blind spots..."

Daniel grins at Killua "Oh...?" Daniel eyes up Killua's body "I'm looking at them now..." Killua turns red as Gon objects "Come on I wanna see the people who passed your insane trial! You know... Before you two start making out like a pack of wild animals..."

Daniel nods "Sure we can wait..." Daniel turns to Killua "Cock blocked once again... This time by Gon..." Daniel "Sighs might as well gotta fail two of them anyways for breaking the rules!" Gon shoots Daniel a confused look as they head on over to new Hunters.

**Short skip later**

Daniel glares at two Hunters after seeing them "You bulky chick and skinny dude... You failed! Come back next year." The large girl retorts "I passed fair and square!" Daniel shoots a long intense glare at her "The only thing you've passed at is pissing me off! Let me repeat my rules do not kill anyone, stealing someone else's tag is ok, **only** if it's not firmly attached! And another rule if the number does not match the face you also **fail**..."

Daniel turn to the skinny man "Number 87 or should I say number 348!" The buff girl objects "I didn't do nothing wrong!" Daniel pulls out his phone going through a couple files. He stops playing a video through the screen in the room of the girl brutally killing one of the candidates before snatching the tag.

Daniel turns to her "Is that not you?" The female grits her teeth as Daniel smirks "Three people have passed for this year." The female pulls out a knife as Daniel objects "Put that away before you hurt yourself..."

Killua's hand starts to raise as Daniel gives him quick look to back down. Killua nods as the female lunges at Daniel. He dodges every strike as he responds calmly "You know I said earlier do not attempt to kill me I'm near impossible to kill..."

The female continues to swing endlessly as Gon steps in holding her back "Stop just come back next year... You don't know him like I do! Give up..." The girl breaks out of Gon's hold taking another swing at Daniel "I've already passed!"

Daniel hits her hand removing the weapon as he reels back to do an open palm strike against her. He hits her hard into the back wall knocking her out. Daniel claps his hands together dusting them off as the guy pulls out a knife getting behind Killua.

Daniel turns to him slowly "Are you sure that's a wise idea?" He makes his way over to the man slowly cracking his knuckles. Killua breaks out of the hold throwing the man off guard as he holds him in place with his finger tips at his throat "I suggest you close your eyes and do not open them..."

Daniel stops smiling at the man letting his blood lust seem through "Killua will not lose to a guy like you... And you should listen to him carefully. I could kill you right here now with anything in this room from the pencil on that desk to my spare change in my pockets... Pull a stunt like that and you'll regret it!"

Noak nods disrupting Daniel's intense glare "I believe him... He lodges a map into a tree. When I pulled the map free it was a normal piece of paper..." Daniel smiles clapping his hands "Your very perceptive aren't-cha?"

Noak smiles nodding as the guy objects "How did a kid like that pass?" Daniel turns to the man smirking "You know when Killua and I were his age probably a year older we did the exams I passed that year and Killua failed to some unforseen actions but... He came back the next year and was the only one to pass... In the first round. Before that we survived against the Phantom Troupe at age 13! I've fought against the Zoldycks and put the head of the Zoldycks in a coma but not before killing his first son Illumi... Recently!"

Daniel steps up close to the guy giving him a long intense stare "Before you lecture me against something being impossible we've seen and done shit that you could only dream of so come back next year and try to follow the rules next time maybe you will be lucky enough to not run into me."

The man start to scream as Killua knocks him out "Crying like a baby... Some of them should suck it up." Number 237 retorts "Wait I know you two! You're the Shadowed Lightning! The pair of Legendary Hunter's... And that guy in Green is Gon Freecss!"

Daniel turns at him surprised looking him over. The man has long green hair with yellow cat like eyes. Daniel grins "So you know of us? What's your name boy?" The man bows "Thayne Steinhauer! It's a pleasure to meet the Hunters apart of the Chimera Ants..."

Daniel smirks giving him complete attention "A nosy little guy... Why do you want to become a Hunter?" Thayne responds "I wanted to travel the world uncovering all its secrets..." Daniel smiles "An information Hunter, huh...?"

Killua grins "Just don't pry into his life you might get scarred..." Daniel nods turning to Noak "What's your reasons?" Noak responds calmly "I want to find something dear to me..." Daniel nods looking at the final person "Felicia Scalapino, Money..."

Daniel sighs "Generic... Well whatever you seek deep inside know that the world is full of things of wonder don't just stick to what you want branch out sometimes..." Daniel flicks a coin towards Noak "Show this to people and you'll be recognised... After orientation come seek me and Killua out."

The new Hunters leave for orientation. Gon speaks up "Did you really have to break the poor guy like that?" Daniel sighs sitting in a chair "Would you rather I kill him?" Gon glares at Daniel as Killua sighs "Gon... Don't bother. That guy was beyond reasoning..."

Gon whines "Killu you could have stopped him!" Killua sighs "Breaking him is more logical... He wasn't a guy to reasoned with." Daniel massages his head "Gon go tell Ging whatever no one died by my hands... You saw everything that transpired, right?"

Gon sighs whining "Of course no one was killed... Unless you count mentally... Then sure you killed them." Daniel smirks "His still alive... Just broken... Anyways... Killua shall we continue..." Killua smirks "Oh~ why don't we find ourselves are more private room..."

Daniel stands up kissing Killua "I'm just going to continue and-" they hear a subtle cough "Ahem! I trust I aren't interrupting anything..." Daniel and Killua frown seeing Cheadle. Daniel sighs "Forever cock blocked... No you were not Chairwoman. What you need to talk about?"

Cheadle walks in casually as Gon takes his leave "See ya guys later... I have to go pickup Genesis before Ging has a panic attack or something..." Cheadle turns to Gon " In that case take your time."

Gon shakes his head in amusement walking off.

Cheadle turns to Daniel "So I heard you took on an apprentice..." Daniel nods "Sort of... Noak was able to steal my coin using just a couple of kunais and my ego to his advantage. So naturally I was impressed. I see it happen only once in a blue moon."

Daniel sighs "Other than that his a little rough around the edges and believe me I don't plan on going easy on him during training... So apart from that! what else have you come to talk about?"

Cheadle hands a document to Killua as he opens it "Ah... Ging's job... Anything we really need to know?" Cheadle speaks up "It's just mostly protection..." Daniel gets up skimming over the document "Any enemies?"

Cheadle interjects "Too many to count!" Daniel sighs "Anything else?" Cheadle murmurs "Hmm... You'll be working with others... This guy thought he would need all kinds of protection... Body guards and even Assassins..."

Killua flinches as Daniel turns to Cheadle amused "Oh~ did he name some?" Cheadle nods "Yeah quite a few but I think he went overkill when he hired the Zoldycks..." Killua closes the document handing it back to Cheadle "We suddenly became uninterested!"

Daniel holds out his hand to Killua "Hold on! Which one or ones?" Cheadle responds "Well originally there was supposed to be three but now there's only one... I think his name was Zeno..." Daniel sighs in relief "Don't worry Killua it's a masquerade he won't notice it's you..."

Killua shakes "No! I'm not going to work with my family not after what they did to us and you!" Daniel sighs "Killua... Zeno was the one that helped me escape! Don't worry..." Daniel turns to Cheadle "We'll take on the job on one condition... We are not to be named and are counted as guests under the initials of D & K..."

Cheadle sighs "Aright that can be easily arranged..."

Killua frowns as Daniel holds him close "I think Killua is going to yell at me so I'll like to discuss this in private with him." Cheadle nods leaving the room as Killua frowns "You bet I'm about to yell! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

Daniel smirks "Cause you love me..." Killua raises his hand as Daniel sighs "Alright Killua... Listen I'll run here right now and tell Cheadle I'll be the only one that's going to complete the mission if you **REALLY** don't want to be a part of this. But..."

Daniel raises his hand to Killua "I would love it if you join me I don't trust myself to planning... And I really need your help for this. Out of the both of us you could plan on the go while I improvise..."

Daniel sighs "But it usually leads to collateral damage. If you really don't want to do this I'll accept it and I'll do it alone... But if you're willing to stay at my side I would really love it if you can help me..."

Daniel kisses Killua on the lips in-between words "With... this...!" Killua sighs "But I really don't want to have another run in with the Zoldycks..." Daniel sighs as he continues to kiss Killua "Killua... We'll be wearing masks and we'll be dressed for an occasion acting as guests. If something attempts to break us apart you know what I would do..."

Killua sighs leaning on Daniel "Heads with roll... But you know how much I despise my family after what they did to us..." Daniel nods holding Killua close "And you know what I did to them when they attempted it..."

Killua smiles "You stopped them every time... No matter what..."

Daniel lifts Killua's head kissing him lightly on the lips until they stop pulling away. They kiss endlessly until a cough is heard making Daniels eye twitch. He turns glaring at the person as Killua chuckles.

Noak slowly backs away "I'll come back later if you're busy... You know... Doing stuff..." Daniel sighs as Killua pulls out a sash "You're going to need to wear this at all times... Where we are going is considered under lock and key."

Daniel smirks as Noak wraps it around his eyes "Noak I hope your prepared because you're about to complete the final phase of the Hunters exam under my tutelage and believe me... It won't be a walk in the park."


	21. Noak Meets the three Zoldycks

Daniel removes the blindfold slapping Noak across the back "Wake up sleepy head!" Noak groans "What time is it?" Daniel chuckles "Time to t-" Daniel and Killua stop in their tracks turning to a group of screaming children "Fathers home!"

Noak freaks "You have kids?" Daniel frowns "What's so surprising about that? Let me guess you pictures some monster that rips people apart on a moment's notice...?" Noak nods as Killua sighs "Only behind closed doors when the need arises... His usually a family man that can be very... Emotional at times..."

Daniel turns to Killua slowly "Emotional?!" Killua smirks "Of course!" Daniel turns to Noak "In any case you are just about to find out what the secret part of the exam is! Follow us... Oh wait I forgot to introduce you. Kids this is Noak Tsukurov."

Nathan smiles "Hi..."

Zayden waves a hand "Yo!'

Samara smile sheepishly "Hi..."

Daniel points to the kids "In technical oldest to youngest Nathan, Zayden and Samara... Nathan and Zayden are twins. They are going to help you train..." Killua is about to object as Daniel lifts a hand "Of course only with show and tell... You're going to be training with either me of Killua when fighting... and believe me we don't go easy..."

**One trip to the dojo**

Daniel goes through the cupboard grabing a vest "Ever used one of these?" Noak nods "Yeah..." Daniel throws it to Noak "Catch!" Noak catches it as he face plants in the floor. Daniel frowns "I thought you used one of these..."

Noak gets up "Yeah I just didn't expect it to be that heavy. What is this a 50 kg?!" Daniel smirks "100 kg... You want the one ton instead?" Daniel holds it up looking at Noak as he waves his hand "The 100 kg is fine..."

Killua chuckles "Alright now let me show you what you're going to be learning from me. Nathan." Nathan stands up as Daniel grabs a metal rod throwing it to Noak "Catch."

Noak face plants again as Daniel sighs "Heads up everything in this room is heavy and resilient so get use to it... I could bench press a ton at your age... Killua could casually open a 16 ton door at your age... Now try bend that pole."

Noak attempts to bend it failing as Daniel grins "Nathan bend it." Nathan whines "Eh... But I'm not that strong..." Daniel smiles "Believe me I know you can bend it." Nathan nods as Noak throws it to Nathan.

Nathan puts pressure on both sides bending it a little bit as Daniel waves his hand "See I told you could do it..." Noak freaks out "His inhuman!" Nathan looks sad as Daniel turns to Noak "Actually I'm more inhuman than him... Nathan pass it here." Daniel catches it twirling it around before bringing it down on his knee cap bending it completely around his leg.

He lets go as the pole retracts back to its original angle. Daniel continues to twirl it while speaking "What both Nathan and I used was called Nen... You are going to be learning the four basics of Nen from me and the advance form Killua and I."

Killua frowns "Dragging me into training are you?" Daniel nods "Yep! You know me well..." Daniel claps his hands together "Shall we begin? Once Noak gets a hang of things that's when you'll be training weapon fighting with me, hand to hand with Killua, Zayden and Nathan will be covering Nen training with you."

Killua sighs "The kind we did when we were at his age?" Daniel nods "Yep!" Killua lifts and eyebrow "Why do I have to do hand to hand combat?" Daniel turns to Killua smiling widely "Well because you said I can't throw a real punch so you're going to be throwing **real** punches at Noak."

Killua grins "Oh... Is that so?" Killua crack's his knuckles "I'll have some fun..." Noak freaks as he scratches his cheek "Ah... I'm pretty good with weapons..." Daniel turns to Noak "Is that so? I was actually going easy on you during that time you stole my coin... So I'll tell you what..."

Daniel walks over to the cupboards grabbing a feather duster "If you can beat me..." Daniel points the feather duster at Noak "I'll let you skip weapon training and hand to hand combat... Feeling game enough?"

Noak pulls out his sabre grinning "I'm pretty-" Daniel hits his hand before pulling back to trip Noak "You were saying..." Daniel steps back twirling the feather duster as Noak gets up charging Daniel attempting to strike him.

Daniel grins as he dodges every attack Noak throws at him as Daniel smiles "By the way this is actually a normal feather duster..." Daniel blocks Noak's attack with the duster as he smacks it away holding it to Noak's chest "However since it's in the hands of a Nen user. Even this feather duster could be deadly..."

Killua smirks "You should see how bad he is with tambourines..." Daniel chuckles "Like music to ones ears." Killua smirks "More like to the face..." Noak pretends to do the vomit sign as Daniel grins "You rather I grab a real sword? I've got a least one or two of them I could use..."

Noak stands up straight "No sir I rather live..." Daniel nods grabbing a staff throwing it to Noak as he falls forward again "I'll take that as you forgot how everything here is heavy..." Daniel holds up his hand on guard "Training begins now..."

Noak attempts to strike Daniel as he focus on the training while speaking to his kids "So Nathan and Zayden how did you go practicing?" Noak frowns from Daniel being able to focus and talk to two different people while training a third.

Nathan and Zayden nod as Daniel smiles "Good show me what you can do..." Nathan whines "You not even focusing!" Killua objects "You know when his not focusing." Daniel frowns "How?" Daniel disarms Noak and he picks up the staff again throwing it to Noak "Again!"

Noak sighs as Killua smirks "When his looking in my direction..." Daniel turns to face Killua to object "Listen-" Noak lands a hit on Daniel as he turns to face Noak "OW!" Daniel kicks the weapon out of Noak's hands as he balances it on one finger focusing on Killua "I'm not distracted when I'm focusing on you..."

Nathan and Zayden snicker as Daniel turns to them "Don't you two laugh. You'll be training next with me and I don't go easy on weapon training..." Noak snatches the weapon retorting "Unless you count now."

Daniel grins "I agree... This is level one... Level two..." Daniel lands a strike on Noak grabbing the weapon mid air "Requires you to hold onto the weapon while dodging my strikes... Now do it again!"

Daniel throws the weapon back to Noak as he turns to Nathan and Zayden "Killua grab a cup for these two I wanna see how far they have progress..." Zayden frowns "How? You have your hands full."

Killua responds calmly "His going to argue saying I'll be the taste tester..." Daniel nods "Yep! Killua's perfect for that because he has better tastebuds seeing his a Gourmet Hunter. Also Killua will act as a second pair of eyes for me in Nathan's attempt."

Noak lands a strike as Daniel smiles "Already improving but..." Daniel trips Noak "Your foot work needs work..." Noak frowns "Anything else?"

Daniel murmurs "Now you mention it your body posture is off and I count 8 areas I could land a strike every time you attack... Also you have a nasty habit of clenching the weapon before throwing a strike..."

Noak gawks as Daniel chuckles "What? You asked for anything else I'm merely just pointing them out." Noak lunges as Daniel taps him on eight spots "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven and eight. Three of them I could of used to disarm you..."

Noak frowns "Are you going to actually train me or point out my weaknesses?" Daniel smirks "I could always hit you very hard on your weakness till you learn to block them... Like how my dad did it... He dislocated my arm twice... In a day within a single hour. Would you like that training? Or should I smack you on your weaknesses till you learn to not have them. Oh don't worry real training begins when you learn Nen I have to withhold more than majority of my strength so I so don't actually kill you... While training... Isn't that right Killua?"

Killua hums "Mm-Hmph! You might want to tone down the sweetness just a tiny bit Zayden. You could've of killed Daniel with that much otherwise to me it's perfect. You're up next Nathan... Sorry what were you saying Daniel?"

Daniel frowns "Real weapon training begins when he learns Nen..." Killua waves "I'll believe it when I see it with me... Otherwise that's true He could kill someone if he uses Nen during training..."

Noak gulps as Killua interjects "But he won't... Unless you're really evil!... Or you harm either me or the kids... Which reminds me you get a ten minute break before you train with me... Nathan go ahead you got my undivided attention..."

Nathan focuses his Ren on the cup as Killua smiles "Pretty good for now... So what did Daniel give you for advice?" Nathan murmurs "Well he said I should focus on making it overflow to the point it becomes a mini water fountain..."

Killua nods "I'm guessing he told you about Gon forcing it out the sides." Nathan nods "Yes..." Killua taps the water "In that case you should focus your Ren here at this point. It will give it a better flow that way you can achieve what Daniel said..."

Nathan nods smiling "Yes, dad..." Killua smiles as Daniel holds his hand to stop Noak "Alright break time..." Noak sighs in relief "I hope I never learn Nen... I'm afraid you'll break me."

Killua snickers "Daniel's actual training methods have more of a.. softer approach than you think. However, I am not as soft as he is.. But I'm sure I'll break your defensive habits by tonight if not... Well you'll be broken. So rest up and prepare yourself."

Daniel sits down tasting Zayden's cup "Your right Killua this would kill me..." Zayden frowns as Daniel ruffles Zayden's hair "Trust me you are better off listening to Killua advice after all he could turn water into chocolate... Hmm I wonder..."

Daniel turns to Killua "Should I give it to them?" Killua lifts an eyebrow "I would wait a little longer maybe when there nine or ten..." Nathan and Zayden smile responding together "Give us what?" Daniel looks at Samara thinking "Two weapons to choose from... Conjuration or Manipulation..."

Daniel walks up to a cupboard unlocking it. He opens it up grabbing a large weapon, a small piece of fabric and a small box from the shelf. Daniel looks over to Nathan and Zayden "Catch!" Daniel throws the large weapon to Nathan and the fabric to Zayden.

Nathan smiles "Cool..." Zayden whines "How come Nathan gets a sword and I get this... hankie!" Daniel snickers as he passes the box to Samara "Trust me these are probably the best suited **weapons** for you."

Zayden looks at his "Yeah a weapon for your nose..." Daniel sighs "Hand me **The Dragon's felt**, Zayden." Zayden looks at the fabric again before handing it to Daniel. Daniel wraps it around his hand "Can't be bothered doing it the proper way..."

Daniel focuses his aura into the fabric as it lights on fire "You see Zayden this is a transmuter's wet dream. After practicing it with a bit it can change properties to whatever you like. However it requires the use of Nen. This would sap me dry in a couple of hours but I grantee it will work more flawlessly with you. With practice of course."

Daniel turns to Nathan "That there is **War Ravager** the most powerful sword you could ever craft if not one of the more powerful ones. You name it! It can cut it as long as you have the strength to wield it. Samara..."

Samara smiles as Daniel looks at her "You know what it does... Think of anything and that's what it will be... However it reacts to more stronger feelings... Something deep inside you will react with that and the box will reshape to suit that desire."

Samara smiles focusing as it doesn't change. Samara frowns "It's not working daddy..." Daniel walks up to her ruffling her hair "It does it's just very selective. When I first encountered it. It was a minigun. For me it was a scythe and for Killua it was a claw... An extremely sharp claw."

Killua smirks "I know what you're thinking... but remember kids. These are not to be played or messed around with. They can hurt others and were designed to kill. But Daniel changed that... He showed me something different. Something he will teach you how to win without killing..."

Daniel nods as Killua wraps his arms around Daniel's waist "He'll show you how to win without consequences like when we we're **fourteen...**"

The kids eyes gleam as Noak lifts an eyebrow "What happens if there's someone that must die..." Daniel looks at Noak with deadly eyes "**The shadows** come out to play..." The kids freak out as Daniel smiles at them "Don't worry... I know for a fact they won't come for you..."

Samara frowns "How do you know the boogieman won't come for us?" Nathan and Zayden nod as Killua smiles "The boogieman won't step one foot in this house while I'm here... I'll kill them and even if they attempt to get past me Daniel is always hiding behind me... And you know what his like..."

Daniel clenches his hand "No one get's pass me without my know how... Noak of all people should know that best..."

Noak frowns "You mean I didn't pass the exam?" Daniel nods "In reality only ten candidates were able to pass... You would have been the lucky one."

Daniel smiles "Because only people that a worthy of becoming Hunters deserves my praise and you impressed me... Think of yourself as more of a... needle in a haystack. I'm setting high standards on you..."

Killua cracks his knuckles "Alright let's start training show me what you can do."


	22. Overkill Training - Part 1

**HitmanTargetsYou** I am working on it I've just have had constant brain farts. I'm going through a Yoshihiro Togashi phase.

* * *

Noak groans "I think my bruises have bruises..." Daniel snickers "Serves you right... I gave you advice and did you listen?!" Daniel shakes his head "No..." Noak frowns at Daniel giving him a death glare "Yelling to block on your right doesn't help me!"

Daniel smirks "You weren't listening. I said your right..." Noak sighs "So can you tell me why I'm pretending to be a budda statue?"

Daniel sighs as Killua points out "See what happens when you don't listen... You're training _Ten_ our kids learnt _Ten_ within a week. I did in a day and god knows how long it took Daniel since his training methods was unique..."

Daniel lifts an eyebrow "What's so unique about having your arm broken twice in one hour at least I didn't grow up drinking a large assortment of poisons like juice..." Noak freaks out "You guys are monsters..."

Daniel snickers "I prefer to me called a unique creature but I'll take monster any day... However call Killua or my kids a monster... I show you what really hides in the closet and night... Understand?"

Noak nods his head even though Daniel has his eyes closed.

Daniel smiles "I take the uncomfortable silence as a yes..." Killua snickers "His nodding his head like a mad man... As for _Ten_... I'll give him a one at his level he'll be lucky if he could survive a poke enshrouded in Nen..."

Killua sighs turning to his kids "However... Nathan doing good... Zayden you're extremely far behind Nathan's monstrous aura..." Zayden whines "How am I expected to beat that!" Nathan snickers as Killua points out "You don't! However given a chance anyone could be beaten... Isn't that right Daniel-chan?"

Daniel frowns "Call me Daniel-sempai! Your more the chan in this room along with Samara isn't that right kids?" Samara holds up her hand "HAI!" Killua blushes "Quiet!" Daniel sighs "As for your reference you're mother still hounds me and is very... Upset..."

Killua laughs out loud "I wouldn't say upset I'll be pointing at more... Angry with you..." Daniel smirks "Of course after the stunt we pulled..." Alluka walks in the room "Daniel-chan! Big brother I'm back!" The kids get up yelling "Aunty Alluka is back!"

Daniel opens his eyes "How was your shopping trip?" Alluka smiles "I'm more interested in the new face... Who is he?" Noak opens his eyes "My name I No-" Noak mutters in complete shock "... ak?" Alluka looks funny at him "No-ark?"

Noak smiles running over to Alluka as he pushes the kids out of the way "A normal beautiful human being!"

The kids glare daggers at him as Alluka smiles slightly "I'm flattered... I guess..." Noak fumes "My name is Noak Tsukurov and it's an honour to meet you! You're really beautiful and-" In the cold dead silence you can faintly hear some knuckles crack.

Daniel jumps up grabbing Killua from the behind "Noak... Quick question who's sister do you think that is?" Noak turns to Daniel slowly smiling "Yours...?" Daniel shakes his head "No... Recall how Alluka greeted us..."

Noak laughs awkwardly "Daniel-chan and... Big brother?" Daniel nods "I'm Daniel..." Noak freaks out "Which means..." Daniel nods "You just hit on Killua's sister..." Noak panics "I'm going to die aren't I..."

Daniel nods "Painfully I might add... If I let go of Killua now you will die... But I can save you... Only if you apologise to Alluka for hitting on her and to Killua for hitting on her..." Noak apologises as he bows his head "I'm sorry for hitting on you and I'm sorry for hitting on Alluka, Killua-san!"

Killua anger flares up as Alluka hugs Noak "Oh his so~ cute... His completely embarrassed! It's ok Big brother won't hurt you." Noak looks at Killua seeing his eyes deep red in hatred "Are you sure?" Alluka smiles "Positive!"

Daniel nuzzles Killua's neck while whispering in his ear "Let it go..." Killua frowns "What would you do?" Daniel smirks "I would kill him but... I know you'll do the same for me right, Killua..." Killua sighs "You're probably right..."

Daniel smiles whispering in Killua's ear "But that doesn't mean you have to go easy on him during training..." Killua smiles evilly as Alluka points to the both of them "I know what you two are whispering! Go easy on the poor boy he isn't like you two..."

Daniel and Killua frown as the kids push Noak away hugging Alluka "Did you bring any presents?" Alluka smiles "One for each of my beautiful nephews and niece..." Killua sighs as he walks past Noak "Come on let's give Alluka some breathing room. Then you can go in the living room and see what she got you..."

Killua glares at Noak as he leaves the room with Alluka and the kids. Daniel walks up to Noak "You've been upgraded from training buddy to personal punching bag within a day... Good job..." Noak groans "I'm still trying to figure out you two..."

Daniel looks at Noak confused "In what way?" Noak sighs as he sits down to practice _Ten_ "I don't know... You're both scary but Killua is by far the female in the relationship and you are super girly!" Daniel gawks "Super girly?!"

Noak nods "Super..." Daniel sighs "Clearly you have not see us behind closed doors..." Noak groans "I don't have to when I can hear it sometimes even the commentary..." Daniel smirks "Right... Maybe I should use a ball gag next time..."

Noak sighs "I wish that was sarcasm... But sadly I believe that you would have one..." Daniel snickers "We do... And it's used on me mostly... Killua loves it when I'm submissive but enough about our sex life! You want to know why we work? Correct?"

Noak nods as Daniel smiles "Well we act as each other's breaks I provide support and he helps keep me tamed... The stories about me being the Shadow Hunter is partly true I'm not the one that is claiming himself as the Shadow Hunter but I was the original one..."

Noak makes no sudden movements as Daniel questions him "Why aren't you scared?" Noak sighs "I feel like I can trust you.. You've saved my life..." Daniel snickers "Killua was never going to kill you so you don't have to worry but expect to have extra bruises next time..."

Noak sighs "Somehow... I believe you but... I think I can already feel them now..." Daniel looks towards Noak "I'm curious... Why choose to be a Hunter besides the obvious of looking for someone special to you..."

Noak frowns "Because they get access to things that normal people don't have access to..." Daniel sighs "Sure we do but we still have to follow the Hunter's rules... Even if you were allowed to break into a home would you do it?"

Noak frowns "No!"

Daniel smirks "What if the person you were looking for was in there?" Noak responds quickly "Of course!" Daniel clicks his finger "Proof of your dedication to the hunt! But something doesn't add up about you... I feel like we've met before... Maybe I passed you on the streets or something..."

Noak nods "You're probably right..." Daniel scratches his chin "Maybe..." He squints at Noak as he continues to practice on Ten. He notices that Noak's aura begins to waver "We'll you've practiced enough for today... Practice resumes tomorrow same time!"

Noak sighs in relief "Thank you..." Daniel frowns "For what?" Noak looks up to Daniel "For taking your time out to train me Nen... I'm sure someone else would have taught me..."

Daniel nods "Indeed it is a requirement... But I believe... You show some promise... And if you're not nurtured right you could lead down a darker path. People's Hatsu reflects on their inner character for instance..."

Daniel flicks his wrist as Shadow tendrils come through the floor scaring Noak. Daniel chuckles "An ability I've know for a long time Shadow tendrils it allow me to wrap it around people and control their movements but there's a limit on what it can and can't do..."

Daniel lifts a finger "I could make you dance, move or restrict your movements but... I can't issue kill or attack commands... A long time ago when I was your age I killed someone regretted it like hell even though he was a prisoner who's committed multiple crimes... But later on after developing feeling for Killua I notice that my desire to kill became more... prominent... Whenever he was in danger even though he could whoop my arse back and forth I was ready and willing to kill another person almost killed two to four of my cousins... Almost died from one of them and this was all for Killua's sake. Hardly ever raised my hand to protect myself like I did with Killua... Or my kids for that matter... This is why I'm making one thing clear Noak..."

Daniel ruffles Noak's hair "The paths you choose are your own. But make sure whatever you choose... Make sure you're willing to give it your all and not hold back even for a single second. Not only is your life on the line but the person you're trying to protect is also on the line maybe they can help maybe they can't but no matter what... Protect them the best you can because watching the people you care about die in front of you will be the hardest thing you'll experience believe me... I know..."

Noak frowns as he fixes his hair "I know! I'll find and protect my sister no matter what!" Noak covers his mouth as Daniel smirks "So it's your sister you are looking for..." Daniel flicks his hand waving a card "Prove to me what you can do and I'll give you this... This man will help you find what you're looking for... But the cost isn't cheap..."

Noak frowns "How much are we talking?" Daniel sighs "Billions... Unless..." Noak's ears perk up "Unless what?" Daniel smiles "You know the pass code he owes me one and by saying his name his **"secret name"** his willing to help..."

Noak beams "Can you tell me?" Daniel shakes his head "Nope! You have to earn it! Besides how do you plan on protecting her once you find her? If you got beaten by me with a feather duster... There are people even stronger than me or just as strong around some corners."

Daniel flicks the card making it disappear "Prove to me that you can be stronger than you are now only then will I give you the card and the pass code. Till then get some rest and oh..." Noak smiles as Daniel responds firmly "Try not to hit on Alluka she's almost three times your age."

Noak freaks "Eh? She looks like she's 18!" Daniel smiles waving his hand "All Zoldycks are blessed with great skin you should have saw Killua's grandfather! His what... Ninety-eight now and he doesn't even look like his past his 60s... However he moves in his 30s... Anyways I'm getting off point here after you complete your training and I feel you're ready then and only then will I give it to you."

Noak sighs in frustration as he leaves the room.

Daniel scratches his chin thinking out loud "Maybe he was really young when I saw him... A client's child perhaps... Tsukurov doesn't ring any bells though... Maybe I walked past him in one of my missions... "


	23. Overkill Training - Part 2

**Months later**

Daniel smirks yelling "Killua his got you on the ropes..." Killua smirks "Not-" Killua trips Noak holding him against the floor "If I can help it..." Daniel claps his hands "You're improving kid..." Daniel throws a towel to Noak "You've earned a break so you can use a little of _Ren_ right?"

Noak nods "Maybe I can last... 10 minutes at best..." Daniel smiles "Perfect! Let's see what you are..." Noak asks confused "What I am?"

Daniel murmurs "Just hold one second..." Daniel turns around "Nathan put all your strength into your punch." Nathan smiles building up his aura in his hand "Here goes... Rocket..." Nathan brings his punch towards Daniel's guard "Punch!"

His fist connects with Daniel's hand as he gets up waving his hand "Sweet Mother of... Uggh!" Killua looks up "Did you block correctly?" Daniel continues to wave his hand around "Yeah! The only problem was I didn't block hard enough..."

Killua sighs "Let me see..." He looks over Daniel hand "Easy fix..." Killua backs Daniel's hand back into place as he flinches "Ow! No warning?" Killua chuckles "You had long enough... And I've done it multiple times by now you big baby!"

Noak snickers as Daniel turns to him giving him a death glare. He continues to shake his wrist "Back to perfect condition... Minus the extra bone cracks but they will heal soon enough..." He turns around to face Nathan "Good job at hiding your strength I did not see that coming... Though give me warning next time..."

Nathan smiles "Will do!" Zayden chuckles "Looks like dads losing his... Touch..." Daniel smiles looking at Zayden "Cleaver... Now... Back to Noak's Dilemma..." He walks over to a cupboard grabbing a cup and filling it up with water before making his way over to Noak.

He places the cup down he places a leaf in the middle of the cup before speaking "Now you're going to channel your _Ren_ into this cup. Let's find out what Category you fit into." Noak frowns "Category?"

Daniel sighs "Alright here we go Killua and Zayden is a Transmuter, Nathan's a Enhancer, Samara is a Specialist and last but not least I am a Manipulator and Specialist when the need arises..." Noak sighs "It's one question after another... Transmuter? Enhancer? Manipulator? Specialist? These things are new to me... Hello?!"

Daniel sighs "Alright there are six categories that anyone can fit into... Starting at the top Enhancers they're the muscle of the six and they can increase their strength, speed, agility even their senses. Now to the left of the Enhancers are the Emitters. They can use aura projectiles all the way to creating objects but those are made completely out of their aura and usually harder to see. So you may be seen as a little crazy saying this is my friend Big Bear Al. Because unless the person can use _Nen _they will not see it."

Noak nods as Daniel continues "Now to the right of the Enhancers is the Transmuters. They can make their aura mimic things for instance... Killua do you mind?" Killua smiles as he generates electricity while speaking "Change their aura to mimic properties of a substance. From explosive punches all the way to gum..."

Killua and Daniel shivers as Daniel continues on "Just under Transmuters are Conjures they can basically create anything physical using their aura. A friend of ours created chains that have a wide assortment of abilities. Now below Emitters is my category the Manipulators we can control people or things. And depending on the restrictions you can have full control to partial control. Killua's brother Illumi through the use of his aura could control people to the point they turn into suicidal zombies... Living suicidal zombies..."

Noak nods in understanding as Daniel sighs "Last but not least in-between the Conjures and Manipulators are the Specialists... Long story short they are the Jack and Jills of all trades... You name it one of them can do it. My Specialist abilities have an excruciatingly long cool down and there are 7 of those abilities. Absolute protection at the cost of my safety, Devouring Aura, corrosive weapons on the skin, Absolute armour, Absolute Damage, personal replication and the last is true fear and used a last resort. It's kinda like using a nuke to kill a spider last resort."

Daniel smiles "Now do you understand?" Noak nods "Is it possible to use other categories?" Daniel nods "Yes but the further they are from you the weaker it is. Killua is a transmuter so his polar opposite is Manipulator and he would suck in that category..."

Killua pouts "I control you just fine..." Daniel snickers "Ok he doesn't suck completely he knows how to get me to do what he wants... Sometimes... But the same rule applies to me with Transmutation I can barely use any skills in that genre and if I do they are limited to house chores..."

Killua smirks "When his being lazy..." Daniel sighs "Now back to what's at hand. Time to see which category you are..." Noak nods as he places his hands firmly at the sides of the cups flooding it with _Ren_.

Nothing happens as Noak sighs "I guess I'm not ready at all yet..." Killua smiles "Taste the water..." Noak tastes it as he spits it out "Ew... tastes bland... Like... Like unflavoured veal... That's been cooked too long..."

Daniel smirks "That's... Descriptive... That means you are a Transmuter and Killua would be the best to ask for advice."

Noak clenches his fist as it shakes "I know what.. I want..." Daniel looks in shock at Nathan as his fist bursts into black flames "I won't make it repeat... I'll save her no matter the costs..." Daniel frowns "Lestition..."

Noak flinches as the flames extinguish. He looks up at Daniel with tears "I guess I've been found out..." Daniel turns to Killua "His one of the victims..." Killua grits his teeth "Nathan, Zayden and Samara... Out..."

Samara whines "But why?" Noak speaks up "I never got to thank him for saving me... Thank you Shadow Hunter..." Killua flinches as Daniel stays neutral unmoving. Nathan backs away pulling in his sister "There's no way... You can't be..."

Daniel turns slightly to his kids "I am..." The kids flinch as Daniel continues "Or more... I was..." Zayden yells "Don't screw with us!" Killua frowns "Don't talk to your father like that! You know-" Zayden cuts him off "You knew he was the monster that terrorise so many people and you hid it from us?!"

Killua grits his teeth as Daniel sighs "I am still your father... Now tell me when have I ever raised my hand in anger at you..." Zayden looks down "Never... But-" Daniel growls "I know! No need to remind me of my past... However Noak is not a victim of me his a victim that was saved..."

Samara freaks out "From what...?" Daniel sighs "Rape..." Noak breaks down in tears as Killua grabs the kids "I'll talk to the kids you deal with Noak..." Daniel kneels down to Noak resting his hand on his back "Will do..."

Daniel turns slightly "Kids... I'm not the current monster in the world but if I ever met him or her... I will not hesitate to kill them... Especially if you were in danger..." Samara smiles "I knew you weren't bad! Please help No-Noak!"

Samara bushes as Daniel smiles slightly "Thanks... I will..." Killua leaves as Daniel turns to Noak picking him up like a child holding him in his arms "I can't say I know what you're going trough but trust me when I say this... I'm here to help... So you were one of the trapped kids?"

Noak nods bawling his eyes out. Daniel sighs rubbing his back "And your sister too?" Noak croaks out between tears "Y-Yes!" He continues to cry as Daniel hushes him "What happened to her?" Noak shakes his head "I-I DON'T know...! The last time I saw her was a month before you showed up... She was taken by one of those monsters! And I don't know where she is... Help me Daniel! Help me Shadow Hunter!"

Daniel shakes his head "I wish I could but you'll only regret it..." Noak looks up confused "Why?" Daniel smiles "Because you would be the one that didn't get to help her... You love her a lot and if I saved her... You would hate yourself for not being strong enough to save her but..."

Noak looks up with a smile and hope in his eyes while Daniel smiles "I know someone who's better suited to help you..." Noak frowns disappointed "Thanks I guess..." Daniel continues to smile "Here is what I'm going to offer you..."

Daniel flicks his wrist holding out the card to Noak as he takes it "Does that mean?"

Daniel shakes his head "This is where your journey begins. I have a job coming up forced onto me by one of the most laziest man alive... I have a very old friend that I'm going to call and tell her to meet you at Heaven's Arena... You'll be continuing your training with Wing, Zushi and Zaikaria Vyner. She is specialised for this area and will help train your Hatsu way better than Killua and I will ever be able to help you... You have only one requirement from me reach Floor 200 and win 10 battles on floor two-hundred. You can challenge a floor master or not that is your choice whether or not you beat them will help you further training."

Daniel smiles poking Noak softly "Once you complete this task and Zaikaria knows you're ready I will give you the pass code... And beg her to help you complete this task she will be able to help you get you in and your sister out without any harm..."

Noak smiles hugging Daniel "Thank you! How can I ever repay you?!"

Daniel smiles returning the hug "Promise me you'll protect her no matter what that's all I ask for... I have two conditions. One, you're not allowed to kill anyone you can harm them and go crazy but killing is a no go zone. Especially on floor 200 where it is allowed. Unless it's Hisoka... But I would advise against it! Try to avoid getting pinged by him. If he finds you... Well... Protect you backside he's a pedo... and sadist to boot... And he gets off from the thrill of a fight!"

Daniel lifts a finger "Finally, last but not least "Avoid using your Hatsu. For the more obvious reason Hisoka and because of the fact that it's black flames meaning you're using your anger with your Hatsu."

Noak responds slightly shocked "But-" Daniel cuts him off "I know what you're going to say Anger increases strength while that's true... Anger also increases stupidity and stupidity decreases your defence. Unless your naturally stupid and have no more intelligence to lose..."

Noak nods "I'll try to be careful... What are they like...? Daniel hums and haws "Zaikaria... Can be interesting at times... Wing and Zushi will train you well... But Zaikaria... Just good luck..." Noak nods "So worse than you and Killua combined?"

I nod "Yeah..."

Daniel looks at Noak "Also... My daughter may have a thing for you..." Noak freaks out as Daniel lifts a finger "If she hits on you and you hurt her in anyway... I'll break you like a Kit-Kat! Do you understand?"

Noak nods "I understand... But are you giving me the ok? Or should I say no in the nicest way possible?"

Daniel smirks slightly "You only got one ok as long as you don't hurt her, but you still have to get Killua's ok. And believe me that's no walk in the park... As for your training with Zaikaria you'll start in two days I still have to beg her."

* * *

Zaikaria "Aliyah" Vyner will be revealed in another story I'm working on.


	24. Farewell to Noak

**HitmanTargetsYou** Thanks!

**Note** I've just realised I have made my character a Transmuter magnet... Sephestia... Killua... Noak... Zeno... and most of them have either befriended him or tried to hit on him... Oh god... _Shut up brain I'm not going to have Hisoka go after Daniel as a sparring buddy!_

Oh wait... I made Daniel kill Illumi... FUCK! Now Hisoka is going to want to go after Daniel... Groan...

* * *

Daniel groans pulling out his phone "I'm making the call..." He dials the number as he hears an aggressive voice "Do you know what time it is?" Daniel looks at the clock "Ahh... Three in the afternoon?" The voice sighs "My time zone!"

Daniel frowns whispering into the phone "I'm sorry **Aliyah** but I don't keep tabs on your private life..." Daniel can feel Zaikaria smirk through the phone "So who did you piss off now? Killua? One of the four? Your kids? Alluka?"

Daniel shakes his heads "Actually I have a job for you..." The phone hangs up as he grumbles "God dang it..." He redials the number as she answers again "Who the fuck is calling me at this time?"

Daniel groans "It's me again but don't hang up I have an interesting proposal!" Zaikaria sighs "It better be important to ring me twice at two in the morning..." Daniel smirks "Black flames!" Zaikaria coughs "What? Who? When?"

Daniel smiles "You remember that story about the fall of Lestition..." Zaikaria sighs "The guy that had his own kid molestation factory? Yeah what about him?" Daniel frowns "You knew?" Zaikaria sighs "And you forgot!"

Daniel sighs "Right... How could I forget... Alright, one of the survivors is here in my house... And he is the one that can use Black Flames..." Zaikaria sighs "Correct me if I'm wrong... And I'm never wrong... You want me to train him... Where and when?"

Daniel smiles "Two days Heaven's Arena!" Zaikaria freaks out "How old is he and what's his training like?" Daniel grins "Well... He knows how to use a sword..." Zaikaria murmurs "And you can use a feather duster so you better have another catch!"

He sighs "Alright his reasonable in using a sword he has better hand-to-hand combat and was able to get Killua on the ropes-" Killua yells "Only one time!" Daniel sighs "For one moment before Killua put him in a hold. He has learned the basics of Nen and was able to produce black flames on a first attempt."

Zaikaria groans "Agility, strength and reaction time?" Daniel lifts a finger "His worn a vest and can move at a reasonable speed with one ton as for strength he can lift or move half a ton with physical strength alone and his reaction time is reasonable."

Zaikaria sighs in frustration "While the use of Black flames is new to me what's his conditions and requirements for training with me? And whoever else you picked?" He grins widely "He can't use his Hatsu! His not allowed to kill and he must reach floor 200 and beat ten candidates and challenge a floor master. Whether he wins or loses against a floor master without breaching my requirements. And I'm being lenient on the use of the Hatsu. That's out of fear being pinged by that clown Hisoka... Anyways if he fore fills my requirements and you are happy with his overall training. I have another favour to ask..."

Zaikaria sighs "Go ahead..." He continues "I ask that you help him with saving his sister... ONLY... If you feel he can protect her... If your satisfied with his training and you believe he can protect her without..."

Daniel whispers the next part "Putting her in harm's way..." He continues at a normal level "Then I'll give him a password and his allowed to get help from a friend of mine that will be able to find her..."

Zaikaria nods whispering through the phone "Train, evaluate, call you and help him protect his sister. Sounds easy enough who's helping me?" Daniel smiles awkwardly "Zushi and Wing..." Zaikaria groans "Zushi I can understand but Wing? Really?"

Daniel sighs "He was my mentor for a certain period of the time and he can explain way better than Zushi..."

Zaikaria sighs "Well... You're lucky I'm not busy! I'll help him out **ONLY** because he can use black flames and that is considered a rare delicacy for me..." Daniel smiles "Thanks I owe you one!" Zaikaria sighs "You owe me ten now leave me alone and let me sleep or I'll ring you 3 in the morning and see how you like it!"

She hangs up as Daniel walks into the kitchen "Killua... Noak... She's agreed to it she's a little disappointed maybe cause of the fact it was two in the morning for her but otherwise your ability has peaked her interest."

Noak frowns "So she's only doing it because of my Hatsu?! Great..." Daniel smirks "Believe me-" Killua interjects "Trust me when I say this! She is on par if not better than our Advanced Nen trainer! So you have nothing to fear..."

Noak smiles "I guess that more than I can ask for... Daniel... Samara spoke to me and I declined because I'm not ready but I told her one day if I have the guts and courage to ask I'll happily accept... She happily accepted while parting with some training tips..."

Killua turns around "What's this about declining?" Daniel smiles at Killua "I didn't want to assume but Samara had or has feelings for Noak..." Killua freaks out "What?! If you even-"

Daniel cuts him off "He declined but I told him he has my ok as long as he doesn't hurt her if he does... I'll break him like a Kit-Kat and he has to get your permission as well not just mine alone!" Samara runs in smiling "Really?!"

Daniel nods picking her up to kiss her "Of course I would be a hypocrite otherwise... I went behind Killua's parents back and somehow I survived... My parents found out about Killua and they were ok with it as long I wasn't stupid, hell! Even Vastorie turned around and said grow some balls, apologise for all your mistakes to Killua and beg for his forgiveness, and continue to date him..."

Samara smiles "He must of been a great dad?!" Killua snickers as Daniel sighs "For the most part... He liked to make me feel as awkward as possible..."

Daniel frowns "Actually... When I was you age Samara your grandfather, my dad loved to dress me up as a girl... And he's the very reason why you kids loved to play with my hair. And his also the reason why I look like a girl from the behind! So Samara you can thank my dad for that... You can also thank him for making me way more lenient than your other father Killua..."

He turns to Killua "Wouldn't you agree?" Killua frowns "He'll be the reason you look like marshmallows when your older too.. IF it weren't for my training..."

Daniel stays silent for a moment before responding "Unfortunately he's right about that... Killua is the one who kept me fit as a fiddle and ready for action at all times... Now Samara after getting off topic for a good few minutes you must respect Noak's wishes and if you both find someone different don't lead them on. Tell them what you want or they'll sometimes continue to chase to the point, you to run into what Killua and I had to deal with while we were younger."

Killua chuckles "You're talking about **your** harem..." Daniel makes a weird noise at Killua before responding "I did not have a harem... Plus they were cousins! Ew! Don't even go there!" Killua frowns "I'm not! It's your fault they were chasing you!"

Daniel pinches his finger "Partially... They wanted to kill you..." Killua frowns "And whose fault is that?" Daniel smirks "Yours~ because I fell in L-O-V-E with you! So they saw you as competition. Well we got nothing to worry about the past is the past... And they shouldn't bother us if they do..."

Daniel cracks his knuckles "We get to get our hands dirty... That being said we still have to go over the report for our upcoming job..." Killua smirks "Already read over it. I got the layout already, the positions, who's involved and all that's on attack or defence."

Daniel frowns "Damn you Killua... Already on top of things you'll have to give me a full run down and what you think we should do. Noak leaves the day after tomorrow. So, I can drop him off at Wing and Zushi's place you want to come along to say hi?"

Killua smiles "Yeah! Gotta find out how that chestnut heads going." Daniel grins "Last time I checked his skills was declining a little but that usually happens when you've got no one to improve your skills on."

He turns to Noak "Maybe you are what he needs. You can certainly pick up a few skills from him and he could certainly use a good sparring partner." Noak nods "Ok... I'll help him while he helps me... I just hope Zaikaria will be able to help me..."

Killua smiles "When you first meet her do not let her looks full you she is ruthless. If you want to increase the difficulty of your training tell her stupid stuff Daniel does that will get her worked up." Noak pulls out a invisible book "Right do not talk about Daniel's stupidity if you want to live... Got it."

Daniel smirks "It's great advice to listen to if you ever want to up your training. But Noak, remember to keep a rhythm and don't over train or you'll do more harm than good. Zaikaria will help you with that."

Noak nods again "I still can't thank you guys enough you've offered so much for me in such a little time and you've continued to offer even more... So tomorrow Noak you'll have a final lesson with us."

Daniel smiles as he remembers something "Oh how could I forget... One second I'll be back." Daniel walks away leaving Noak confused as Killua responds "Oh~ his talking about that..." Noak tilts his head "What now...?"

Daniel walks back in holding a box "Now I've followed your fighting pattern and payed attention to which weapons work best with you so..." He flicks open the box pulling a thin blade "Got a friend of ours to make it. It comes with a sheath as well."

Noak looks in awe as Daniel explains the blade "Now it's made out of two rare materials. A durable heavy metal and inside the lining which gives it a glowing effect is the second metal that works well with Nen same kind found in The Dragon's felt that I gave to Zayden. Although it's not as prominent as Zayden's..."

Daniel taps the blade "Now the blade is designed for more stabbing and less slicing but it can do both as easily. So try not to stab yourself."

He flicks the sword around touching the hilt of the blade "Now it comes with an equipped cross guard that makes it almost near to impossible for them to disarm you as long as the person your fighting isn't a skilled fighter. The guard should hug your hand tightly so it will feel uncomfortable for a bit while you get used to it. So you may want to wear a glove with it if it annoys you that badly."

Daniel holds out the blade to Noak "Go ahead and try using your Hatsu with it." Noak nods taking the blade "It is a little heavy but I think you're not letting on how heavy..." Daniel smirks widely "Around 200 kg... So try not to drop it by accident... Go ahead and use your Hatsu."

Noak nods as he envelops his hand in black flames the blade starts to react as its set on fire with the very same flames Noak can use "Wow~ that's so cool... Umm... how do I turn it off?"

Daniel lifts an eyebrow "The same way you used it..." Noak groans "Oh~" Daniel sighs as Noak stops using his Hatsu "That's really cool... How much do I owe you?"

He looks around "It's best not said in front of..." Daniel points at Killua as he murmurs "Already know the price tag on that sucker. The before and after price tag..." Daniel sighs as Killua responds "Yes I'm going to kill you but since it's your money from your jobs I'm ok with it..."

Daniel smiles "Great!" he picks up the sheath throwing it to Noak "It's just an easy attach to a belt if you become skilled enough you can use the sheath as a weapon as well, but it's not as effective as the weapon itself, but it still does hurt."

Noak sheaths the weapon smiling "You just won't stop giving me stuff!" Daniel smirks "This is nothing compared to what Killua and I have in our pockets... We are Pro Hunters one day even you can be a Pro Hunter!"

Noak nods "You bet and I'll be better than you... One Day... Hopefully..." Daniel smirks "Good luck very few challenge me or are challenging to me especially when Killua's at my side! Who knows maybe along your travels you'll meet someone like that... Someone who will bring excitement to your life."


	25. The Masquerade - Part 1

Daniel walks into the bedroom fixing his neck scarf "Killua you sure you want to dress in all white?" Killua nods slicking back his hair "Yeah, I don't want to dye my hair so the tuxedo should throw people off from my hair..."

Killua turns around "How's my contacts?" Daniel turns around smirking "Hmm... Green... I still like your blue eyes better but since you're trying to hide. They're fine... How do I look?" Killua smirks "Like a modern vampire hunting for his prey..."

Daniel sighs "Ha ha... There's only one person I'll suck dry for the next few days..." Killua shivers "Well... I'm going to regret that later but otherwise..." Killua adjusts the scarf "Great!" Daniel smiles reaching around Killua "So you ready to dance like it's nobody's business?"

Killua smirks "It's everyone business once we step on the dance floor... But since were surveying we should try to converse with the people and blend in." Daniel nods adjusting Killua tie "That's granted once they see you entering the building. So which one do you want Killua?" He grabs two small masks "The demon or the dragon?"

Killua grins "Dragon... I'll be breathing some fire if someone pisses me off!" Daniel smirks putting on Killua's mask "I guess I'll be the demon then..." He slaps on the mask "Can I use En...? Nope but feeling people's emotions should be fine if I sense any intents to kill I'll let you know."

Daniel leans in kissing Killua as they embrace each other for a moment "This is going to be fun!" Killua smirks "Hopefully... I need a little excitement in my life here and now."

Daniel smirks "Oh~ It's a shame really. You and Alluka had to keep hidden for a few years since Illumi put out a hit list to find both you and Alluka seeing as you were wanted by the family for the most mundane reasons..."

Killua smiles laying his head in Daniel's chest "Yeah stupid Illumi thinking he could get away with controlling me." Daniel snickers picking up Killua bridal style "He got what was coming for him, my fist to his face!"

Killua nods "He definitely had it coming... We should get going before we are late... Or get caught up in things..." Daniel smirks putting down Killua "Oh~ I know what you're talking about..." They walk to the door as they are stopped by the kids "Already leaving?"

Daniel nods ruffling Samara's hair "Killua thinks we should be off don't want to arrive there too late. So where's Alluka?" Samara whines "Aunty Alluka!" Alluka walks in "Oh we have guests so who are these two strapping men?"

Killua smiles "I'm the snappy dressed man in this pair. We're heading off Alluka..." Alluka whines "Where's my goodbye kiss from my big brother?" Killua smiles walking up to Alluka as he plants a kiss on her cheek "Right there!"

Daniel smiles as Alluka turns to him "And what about you mister?" Daniel groans walking up to her as he gives a quick kiss "Thought I could get away with that one..." Daniel turns around as his boxed in "Damn! Everyone in the house wants one now..." He picks up all three children bear hugging them "Alright, who's first?"

Samara squeezes her hand through "Me first!" He chuckles slightly kissing her on the forehead "What about you two misters?" Zayden frowns "I'll pass I'd rather get a hug from my-" Daniel sighs "Killua did he put something on my back?"

He turns his back to Killua "Does a kick me sign count?" Daniel groans "Alright mister! You're going to get it!" Daniel tosses Zayden into the air as he places Samara down catching Zayden with his free hand "Payback!"

He kisses Zayden on the forhead then Nathan on the cheek "You two are the man of the house! So protect Alluka and Samara!"

They salute Daniel "Yes, sir!" Daniel puts them down as Killua gives a good bye kiss "We should be out at most for three days unless something goes wrong. Alluka call us if anything really bad happens."

Alluka smiles widely "HAI!" They take their leave to head off to the party.

**Time Skip**

Daniel taps the bouncer's board "His K I'm D and that's one letter not three!" The bouncer checks their name off "The boss is in the back." Daniel nods "We'll see him right away."

Killua speaks up as they head in "So we are protecting the High roller Lord Andryr Wyvernvale... His a big time funder for The Hunters Association... Apparently his a wanted man and has at least 200 enemies... Nothing out of the unordinary with him. He works closely with the mafia..."

Daniel nods "Lovely..." They walk up to Andryr "Lord Andryr his K and I'm D." Andryr turns around revealing he has a sparrow mask "Ah... Daniel D. Zoldyck... And you must be Killua Zoldyck glad you two could make it."

Daniel frowns "There goes our cover..." Andryr waves his hand "It's my business to know everyone here don't worry you will remain anonymous during the party. If... We ever converse D and K... It's just my main priority to know everyone who talks to me before hand. I don't want any nasty surprises showing up in front of me..."

Daniel nods as he puts out his hand "So you believe you are under danger right for the next few nights?" Andryr nods shaking Daniels hand "Always... A rich man like myself tends to make enemies rather... Quickly..."

Killua smiles shaking his hand next "Any other guards out here?" Andryr nods "I believe so they were in your documentation you are one of the later few, only a few more remains to come. I hope you are as strong as you look..."

Daniel nods "One of the strongest! Is a man by the name of Zeno here?" Andryr nods "I believe his on the upper floors a rather glum fellow... Looks like his here only for the payment..." Daniel turns to Killua as they respond together "Sounds like him!" Daniel smiles "Want me to check up the upper floors while you take down stairs?"

Killua nods "Yeah... I want to avoid a run in with the family..." Daniel nods turning to Andryr "We will take our leave and check out the building ourselves... It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Andryr smiles widely "The pleasures all mine..." Andryr takes his leaves as Killua and Daniel look at each other "10 minutes to survey the building?"

Killua nods "I can do it in 1 minute but I'll take the extra 9 minutes to talk to a couple of the guests and see what we are dealing with..." Daniel nods "I'll deal with the building and see if anything is out of the unordinary and then speak with Zeno..."

They nod retreating to their jobs.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I look around the room upstairs of the building finding a balcony where I can overlook the lower floors.

I lay an arm on the balcony resting my head in my hand "Looks like smooth sailing at least three Nen users some are hiding their aura so it's a little difficult to track..." I hear a voice behind me "26 Nen users... Already checked the building with En."

I smile turning around "Zeno Zoldyck... why no mask?" Zeno waves his hand as he joins me on the balcony "Ah they are just childish things..." I smirk looking over to Zeno "Ah but it's a party a masquerade... If you will..."

Zeno murmurs "Killua's already here..."

I nod my head looking back to the guests "I won't bother lying to you... Saves me the trouble of trying to remember the lie." Zeno grins "Thank you for listening to me." I nod "Only Zoldyck other than Killua I'll listen to seeing as he is my husband."

Zeno nods "How is he?" I smile "Doing good no problems a little in house problems after the kids found out about my secret job. But Killua spoke to them already. Zayden's lost a little trust in me a cautious little bugger much like his father... Samara and Nathan still talk to me normally so no issues there... How's everyone at home?"

Zeno chuckles "After the uproar you caused a little hectic... Milluki is pissed after losing to you... My daughter-in-law is... extremely angry with you two..." I nod "Of course..." Zeno continues "But she is happy for how much... Lesser control he had..."

I frown looking at Zeno "Still the crazy the mom as always..." Zeno smiles "You married Killua so it's a part of your everyday life." I sigh "I guess so... But Killua and I have agreed youse guys can be very mess up at times... You can't control Alluka like we can and neither can you have her or Killua his out of the family business."

Zeno nods "Indeed he is... We should get back to work and... I thank you for keeping my son alive." I turn to Zeno "No probs... I had to tell Killua to hold back just a fraction." Zeno nods as he continues to walk away.

I'm watching the lower floor as Zeno speaks up "Oh... And Illumi isn't dead Tempest..." I turn around slowly to face him in shock. Zeno touches his nose "Don't worry you're secret is safe with me. And I have warned him to not go after you because clearly that ability is above his pay... And we always say-"

I smirk "If you can't beat them retreat." Zeno nods as he leaves. I jump off the balcony landing on the lower floor heading to straight to Killua.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I tap my foot impatiently "D's taking his sweet arse time... What's he doing?! Snacking...?" Someone taps my shoulder as I turn around "D?!" Daniel whispers in my ear "Killua bad news we need to talk outside in private, now!"

I nod at Daniel as we head outside.

**General P.O.V**

Daniel grits his teeth "Illumi's alive!" Killua's eyes widen in shock "We're heading home now!" Daniel waves his hands "No we can't we are on the job!" Killua turns around retorting "Screw the job our family is more-"

His stop by a kiss as Daniel kneels down resting his forehead on Killua's "Don't worry they are safe!"

Killua quickly objects "Not with Illumi still alive!" His silenced by Daniel once again "Listen Killua, Illumi will not make a move and if we leave now we'll jeopardise things! Not only our job but the family as well..."

He raises his fist to punch Daniel as his stop mid punch "What the fuck do you mean we will jeopardise the family by leaving the job!" Daniel murmurs "Listen Killua... If Illumi senses something up he'll head straight to the island I never wiped his memory remember! And Illumi doesn't know we are here because we are under a separate name."

Killua groans "D and K isn't really diverse... It's too simple!"

Daniel nods "Too simple to think otherwise. I'll call Alluka and let her know what's going on. If Illumi does go to the Island, I'll know straight away and we can return home in a matter of seconds... We stay on the job until otherwise. You, need to get out of the house more often because you don't get to let loose. I know this is stupid but believe me this is the best course of action!"

He kisses Killua again as Killua tense for a moment. Killua slowly begins to loosen up again as Daniel smiles pulling back "Trust me Killua... I trust Zeno out of all the Zoldycks..." Killua frowns "What about me I'm-"

His cut off by Daniel "You're my husband NOT a Zoldyck! I want to make that clear! Now march your arse back in there... Please... I'll call Alluka and let her know the changes I want you to keep your mind occupied. I don't want you to go into overdrive and ram your head straight through the floor. The kids are safe and they WILL NOT come to any harm while we are alive!"

Killua looks up at Daniel "Please just-" He stops mid sentence once he sees the very look in his eyes. They emit a small radiance of trust as Killu bites his lips "If anything happens-"

Daniel nods "I know! I care for them as well but they are in no immediate danger and **you** need to not react on the spur of the moment over a single change... We've been through hell and back, and we know each other's weakness, and what we are capable of once the situation changes."

Daniel clenches his hands "IF Illumi attacks them I will make sure I finish the job next time. I'll keep smashing his head in till there's-" Killua rests his hand on Daniel's shoulder as Daniel sighs "I know... But I'll make sure that when I kill him... He stays dead..."

Killua nods to enter back in the building. Daniel is about to dial Alluka's number as he looks up at the trees feeling his being watched. He looks back at the phone mumbling "If his being targeted it looks like they are making their move..."

He sighs dialling Alluka's number mumbling to himself "Illumi you bastard... You've always been a thorn in my backside... You have not changed since I proposed to Killua..."


	26. The Proposal

**Killua's P.O.V**

I look at the very gates that I used to walk in and out of when I was younger "The Testing Gate... This brings back memories? Are you sure you're ready?" I turn to the same guy I started dating when I was 12 Daniel Darkscryer.

The guy who has been by my side nonstop helping me, Alluka, Gon, Kurapika and even Leorio. I could only imagine what the reunion is going to be like with my family. It's great to know that Daniel's here by my side because I dread meeting them again.

Daniel finally speaks up after a long enduring silence "More than I'll ever be Killua... Or should call you boyfriend, or husband. Which one do you think would piss them off the most?"

I snicker at the thought after 8 years of training and travelling the world and performing outrageous tasks since the age of 14... I don't think he could be any more ready than he is now "Come on Daniel let's see how this goes. If it goes haywire we can always leave... Though I will have to carry you out seeing as you can't beat me in speed."

Daniel smiles at me "I can't beat you in anyway possible because it's you..."

I blush at the complement turning away from him in thought "Still... He doesn't learn he can beat me he just refuses to go all out... However we can easily out match each other's strengths. While he may be physically stronger than me I can enhance my strength to outweigh his and I'm way faster than him in comparison. But he has a shockingly large aura one that even over shadows Gon right now and his way more tame than he was in his younger years. I could feel his presence out a mile away but now I need to be within a 200 meter radius to know his there."

I turn back to him smiling "Keep your complements to yourself! You are not as weak as you let on..." Daniel continues his smile at me "I'm only this strong because of you without your constant training who knows if I could be as strong as I am now."

I turn away in embarrassment "Idiot!" I hide my smile from him before speaking "Don't do anything stupid while we're here! It's my parents anniversary we don't need to give them a reason to kill you." Daniel snickers "The whole reason we're here is for a stupid reason that's bound to get us killed..."

I smile at Daniel "Which is why I ask you are you prepared?" He nods "More than I'll ever be lets go... Together Killua."

We smile at each other before heading off.

Reaching the gate was an easy feat for us but before we can open the gate we are stopped by the front gatekeeper Zebro "Master Killua! Master Daniel! Welcome back..." We turning him smiling as I respond "Yo!" Daniel speaks firmly to Zebro "Zebro-san you don't have to call me Master. I just like to be referred to as just Daniel or you can call me by my surname if you like..."

Zebro bows "Your too kind Daniel-kun..." Daniel smiles as Zebro continues to speak "Are you here for your parents anniversary, plus one?" I nod "Daniel's here with me like the great partner he is as always."

Zebro bows "Then you are free to go as you seem fit you don't want to keep your parents waiting." We nod as we bow in respect to Zebro taking our leave. Daniel takes a deep breath before pushing the Testing gate open. He casual opens all the way to the fifth door as if it was nothing to him.

If he used Nen I wouldn't be surprised if he could open all the way to the seventh door. He waves me in as we head up the trail where Canary is guarding. She sees us smiling widely "Master Daniel and Master Killua, welcome home."

I smile at Canary "It's been a very long time... Hasn't it?" Canary bows "It has Master Killua... It has been a very long time. How is Master Alluka?" I smile while responding "She is fantastic! It's a shame I can't bring her along today..."

Daniel frowns "So he decided to bring me along not that I wouldn't come with or without Alluka..." I nod looking up to him "I know... But the whole wanting to abuse her powers is a pain. Anyways... It was nice meeting you but we came for a reason..."

Canary bows "You're parents anniversary... And the pleasure is all mine Master Killua and Master Daniel." We nod taking out leave once again off to the house I used to grow up in.

**Time Skip**

I look into the very hallways of my old home seeing how long it takes for my family to notice I'm here. Gotoh walks up to us as he bows "Master Killua... Master Daniel..." I put on a fake smile knowing full well that he is an imposter.

A long time ago I believed it was the real him but Daniel was nice enough to point out it was a fake however we never knew what really happened to Gotoh... Maybe he died... I loved Gotoh like a second father and a older brother he helped without ever having to be asked.

"It's nice to meet you again Gotoh... We're here for-" At that moment my mother bursts through some door running towards me with the intent to bear hug me "Kil!" I duck to the side narrowly avoiding her "Mother..."

"Kil, why-" She stops dead in her track once she sees who else is here "You! What are you doing here?!" Daniel turns to her slowly "Kikyo... I'm here with my boyfriend... Do I need some kind of permission for that?"

She glares at him with the intent to kill as I sigh in grief "We should have never come..." Kikyo smiles suddenly as she turns to me "Kil! You could come but this filthy creature should have not come!"

I groan in frustration "Mom~ You talking about my boyfriend right now!" She frowns "Well just make him an Ex! I have plenty of girls lined up for you who will make-" I raise my hand to object "No thank you! Not interested in them-"

Kikyo puts her hands on her hips in disgust "What? Don't you like girls! I have some guys-" I close my eyes as I raise my hand to object "No it's not-" My eyes open wide once I realise what she said "EHH!? Hell no! I not having this discussion with you! Guys... Really!"

I imagine my mother lifting an eyebrow "But you're with this creature!" I smirk "Because I love him mother~ Why else would I be with him for good looks?!" Daniel slowly raises his hand "But you are good looking..."

I bury my face in my hands "Daniel... You idiot..." I blush immensely after being complemented yet again by him while I attempt to massage my face, hoping to hide the blush. My eyes dart up as I hear something being thrown in Daniel's direction.

I watch him as he slides a foot on the ground into a stance catching every object thrown at him. He proceeds to catch all of them without even throwing a glace in the direction of the attack. I look up at his attack frowning "Illumi..."

Illumi just stands there with a blood thirsty aura ready to kill Daniel on a moment's notice. I turn back to Daniel as he stands there with a wide grin holding onto all my brothers needles within his fingers "Illumi... I believe you dropped something..."

He throws them up in the air while he continues to catch them. Illumi smiles slyly "I believe I have... Can you give them back?" Daniel grins "Sure..." He catches them one final time before throwing all of them at the same time straight at Illumi.

I look back as Illumi catches all of them "Thank you..." He walks off without a word as Daniel turns to me smiling with a thumbs up most likely thinking **Nailed it!**

I shake my head in amusement before turning to my own mother "Daniel and I are going to be staying here for a couple of days seeing as we have a few things to do here." My mother sighs in frustration "I'm sure I could-"

I cut her off "He's staying with me like a normal couple..." I watch her as her aura spikes in rage. She smiles almost immediately "Anything else?" I shake my head smiling "That all mother happy anniversary..."

She smiles hugging me as Daniel speaks up "Happy Anniversary Mrs~ Kikyo!"

**Daniel's P.O.V - Real Time**

Daniel smiles in amusement looking at the phone "I still remember what I did at dinner that very night... It was one of the most... So worth it moments of my life!"

**Killua's P.O.V - Dinner (Age 22)**

Dinner seems to be going quiet as not even a peep of sound is made. Daniel seems to be enjoying the moment because I can barely see a grin plastered across his face. I cannot help but wonder is the grin because of Illumi's anger or that the fact that my whole family is pissed off at him in general.

I watch as Daniel sits up straight "So I was going to save this for another day but... Since you're so inclined to not change your mood or show signs of it not changing anytime soon... I might as well tell you now..."

He pauses to let the mood intensify "I plan on getting married to Killua within the next three years. And you welcome to come to the wedding..." I hear a glass shatter from my mother's direction "Like hell you are! Kil tell me this is a joke!"

I shake my head "Not a joke..." Daniel smirks "We've both agreed to it at a later age... And I thought I would ask his parents for their permission or acceptance because whether or not you agree to it doesn't matter to us. I even have the right here with me right now."

I gawk turning to him "You didn't..." He nods smiling widely "I made a promise around the ages of 13 and 14 that I would do it... And I make good on promises." I watch Daniel push his chair back as he kneels beside me.

He pulls out a box with a ring inside "Will you Killua Zoldyck, marry me?" I look in complete shock at him thinking "What is he doing?! Yeah I know I said that all those years ago but I didn't think he would do it in front of me..."

I turn away blushing "Of course you idiot! Now can you put it away..." Illumi slams the table as he gets up running towards Daniel ready to kill him.

Daniel winks at me before getting up and grabbing the very chair he was sitting in. He floods the chair in Shu yelling "Here, have a seat!" He slams the chair into Illumi knocking him backwards across the room.

He frowns as the chair breaks apart in his hands "What a crappy chair..."

I sigh as Daniel pulls another chair over to his spot to sit back down in it. I start to smile while this who situation just got interesting. Milluki attacks Daniel next as I grab the whip mid air before it could even touch him.

I get up turning to Milluki slowly "What did I say last time FATSO! If you ever touched him or my friends... I would kill you... Did I not?" Daniel stands up again as I point out "Whether or not you like him as you're son-in-law is your own opinion... But let me tell you now If you don't accept him as what he means to mean you might as well disown me for the family..."

Daniel groans in frustration "I get it... You dislike me and our families haven't been in the best books with each other but if you believe for a second that I'm weak, irresponsible or just plain worthless... You have another thing coming for you..."

Daniel clenches his hand as his aura is released over shadowing the room "Hell's fury!" I can hear earth shattering screams come from Milluki. Daniel turns slowly to both my father and mother "Silva... Kikyo... Two options accept me... Or Killua and I can walk out that door..."

I look at my father as he seems to be mulling over the proposition. He tries to hide a grin "One condition..." My other goes hysteric "You can be thinking of allowing this fiend to be with our boy!" his smile goes wider "He takes on the family name and learns our traditions..."

I turn to Daniel hoping he declines but instead he has a smile "I was already planning on taking on the name kinda made a vowel to my dad that the name will die with me as for traditions already ahead of you on that one Killua has let me in on many... many of your traditions... Oh?! And Kikyo... The poison tasted delicious..."

I bury my face in my hands "What have I done..."


End file.
